The Luna Moth
by Kathie-Rin
Summary: When the Luna Moth flys two unsuspected girls arrive in the Naruto world and an crazy, insane, demonic adventure begins.
1. Chapter 1

WELCOME TO THE CRAZY LAND

Not to be mistaken with candy land… hehe… totally different….

Anyway this is a new story I am writing about Naruto and the gang with some new Ocs…. Me and my best friend Trisha… and our arrival into the Naruto world…

And yes people I know that there are a lot of stories where Ocs get sent to the Naruto world but this is different….This is me and Trisha … two of the crazies… weirdest… and sometimes demonic ppl in the world….

So if you like goofy and funny occurrences that happen… and don't mind the site of blood… then read our adventure…. mwahahah.

This first chapter is in first person. The rest of the story will not be in first person. Sry

OK… a reminder to you all who have read my stories before… the evil fish owns it all

BOW to the fish…

…………………………meow………………….

A night sitting in the woods isn't what I had planned for my weekend, but then again when you have a friend like Trisha a night in the woods isn't that strange. Trisha is my favorite and best friend. A girl so like me that we could have been twins. I had meet her my first year in college.

We had become roommates one semester. The sad part is that we barely spent time together out side our room that semester. In fact even when we were in the room we spent the time doing our own thing. Surfing the web. Studying, well more her than me. DDR, Trisha is addicted to that game. And watched family guy.

But that all changed in the second year of my college career. (Because college is a job don't let any fool tell you otherwise. Studying can kill I tell you. It can. We all deserve medals of honor for surviving) me and Trisha had an Geology class together. A map class that had not one map. We both hated that class. So what happened that night in the woods, was a blessing to both of us. Neither of us was going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Well in this case a Luna moth.

Trisha and I had started to hang out more that semester. Going to dinner together after the hated class. Visiting the library together. Goofing off. Even writing and detailing the classic historical work of the rule of the evil pink bunny. Yes pink bunnies are evil. They tear out throats. Burn down homes. And love the taste of blood. Don't ask us why. We actually believe it has something to do with their heritage. I mean with a prankster red bunny as a father and a suicidal white bunny mother, of course the first pink would turn evil. Wouldn't you. Any way that's a story for a different time. And a different audience.

That morning Trisha and I had met for brunch. A couple pieces of burnt toast (yes I'm addicted to toast, who isn't) and a yummy strawberry ice-cream cone later. Trisha and I had made plans to catch ourselves a Luna Moth. Trisha was taking a class for college that she had to catch bugs in. Of course catching a big bug with a 4.5 in wing span was a great idea. Especially is such bug only cam out at night in summer and spring. If we had to sit in the dark woods in the middle of the night with scary animals out to eat us. That was all part of it.

So after packing a bag full of snacks and junk. We headed out into the woods to find a place to set up for the night.

Around midnight found us sitting against the cliff face of some rocky hill-mountain. Hill seemed to small a word and mountain seemed to big of a word. It was big though. Defiantly a good place for rock climbing.

We had set up a light trapping to attract the Luna moth with. And in the hours we had spent sitting here we had seen not one Luna moth. Plenty of brown and grey ones. But not a single light green one. No one Luna moth.

Trisha and I had been staring at the light trapping thing for hours. It was getting harder and harder to remember to actually stay awake. Even this rock face was starting to fell comfy.

My eyes had started to drift close when Trisha started to shake me and point. At 12:13 that wonderfully dark morning Trisha and I got to see our first and defiantly not last Luna moth. In seconds that pretty moth flew over our heads and landed on a rock above where we were sitting. Not even 15 seconds later. Those same rocks that had been perfectly fine for the last 5 hours decide that they didn't like where they where. And collapsed on top of us.

We both blacked out before the dust settled.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to crazy land…. and here is the next chapter, that I know all you have been waiting for.

Anyway small reminder … this is a make believe story.. and in it I am god. so : P

And of course the disclaimer…Nema, my beta, owns it all. hehe.. bow to the fish.

………….meow………….

White. That was the first thing Lexi say when she opened her eyes. The glistening white. At first it just seemed like the whole world had turned white. That the world had been bleached. Stripped from everything. It had seemed she had been laying in an empty void.

After the foggyness of sleep pasted Lexi could see she was in some kind of room. Hospital room if the white walls are any thing to go by. Who else would paint every thing white. Crazy doctors.

She hates hospitals. hates them with a passion. Always trying to pock you with needles. Making you take gross medicine. yuck. So the first thing on her mind was how to get out. To escape. Because any hospital was a prison in disguise. And as any person would tell you. If your in a prison, then its time to start blowing things up and running away. Cause no prison is fun. However since Lexi happened not to have an C4 on her, she would have to make her escape the old fashion way. With sneaking and dodging all nurses.

Wonder where Trisha happened to be.

………………….meow………..

Escaping the room hadn't been as hard as she thought it would be. It fact it had been completely strange. No IV hook up. No heart beat monitor. Nothing high tech at all. It was strange. But no where near the strangest thing to happen.

The fact that Lexi couldn't reach the floor from where she was sitting on the bed. Now that was strange. She was 20 yrs old. 6'8" and she couldn't touch the floor. What kind of bed is this. How high did the hospitals make there beds. Either the beds have gotten bigger or she had shrunk.

She had shrunk. She had shrunk a lot. OOOOOKKKK. This is weird. She needed to find Trisha. Maybe Trisha could explain this. A rock falling on her head shouldn't have made her shrink.

……………meow……………….

A look around the room found her searching through the a dresser found for some clothes. Hospital gowns were terrible things to wear. They had a draft and they didn't cover the back. They were made so that people wouldn't get up from the bed. Who would wish to stand up if there was a chance that someone would see your hinny.

Three drawers and a lot of thrown clothes later found Lexi dressed in an oversized black shirt. A shirt that by the looks of it should have fit her before that stupid rock had shrunk her. a black shirt that now reached her past her knees. At least it covered everything important it would work until she found Trisha and could figure out what had happened to her.

…………………..meow…………

Sneaking out of the hospital room hadn't been to hard at all. There was of course nurses on duty walking the halls. However it hadn't been to hard to sneak out and travel down the hall. The hard part had been looking for Trisha. None of the doors had files next to them. Or name plates. She had had to look into each door. She had had to check each room visual.

Checking each room and dodging each Nurse was hard. Not too hard if she paid attention. Just harder than it should have been. This hospital was strange.

…………meow………

Lucky a lot of the rooms she checked where empty. The others at least most of them had been asleep. One or two had been awake enough to give her strange looks as she dove in to hide from a passing nurse. One had even asked what was going on. However she had left without answering him. Finding Trisha was more important than being polite.

A lot of rooms later and one floor up found Lexi walking around the corner of another hall and smashing into another much taller body. Ouch. That hurt.

"I hurt and I can't find Trisha… and I …" Lexi couldn't stop the tears from falling. It was so flustering. Waking up in a strange hospital. Alone. Small. Not being able to find Trisha. Lexi hated this. This was a terrible day. And she couldn't even remember how to get back to her hospital room.

She was so busy crying that she hadn't even looked at the teen that had knocked her over. In fact she had kind of forgotten that there even was another person near by until the person decided to talk.

"Lexi? Is that you?"

……………..meow……….

Trisha had awoken in a strange hospital room. The last thing she could remember was that Luna moth flying over her head last night. After that everything was a blur.

She couldn't remember leaving the woods or even going to a hospital. She especially don't remember doing anything that required a hospital. What could have possible happened last night.

After a quick search of the room Trisha had start to raid the dresser. Finding herself a pair of black pants and a dark green shirt to wear. To bad when she walked into the bathroom she discovered that her clothes didn't fit and something really weird was happening.

…………………meow………..

The teen before Lexi didn't look like anyone she knew. She wasn't completely tall but then again she wasn't really that short for someone in their preteens. And her wavy dark brown hair reached to her mid back. But one of the unusually things about it was that it had red streaks decorating it. Crimson red. Like flesh blood had been spread through out her hair in streaks with her fingers.

Her eyes were the same way. Red. Like she was possessed by the devil. A glistening red that showed as much confusion as Lexi's own. But her mouth drew her in the most. She had fangs. At least that what it looked like. Maybe her teeth were just sharper than most. But it didn't seem so. Maybe she really was a demon.

"Yeah…. hic… Who are you."

"I'm Trisha." No way. This girl was too young. Trisha was in her 20's. She was taller had brown hair and no red streaks. And defiantly didn't have demon eyes and fangs. Come on. What was going on.

"You don't look like it. Prove it. Pink Bunnies…"

"Are Evil." Lexi couldn't help but stare. Only Trisha would answer like that. Especially without any hesitant. But what happened to her and what was going on. OH my god if Trisha looked like this what did she look like.


	3. Chapter 3

hello people… ok well mostly Trisha…. cause no one loves me any more…. wahhhh

anyway I'm thinking of redoing ch. 1 cause I don't like first person …. so hummm

but anyway here's chapter 3 …. and Kakashi …. cause we all love Kakashi… well Trisha and I do…

and agian Nema owns everything ... I own nothing... sigh.

…………………..meow…………………

It hasn't taken them long to get out of the hospital after they had found each other. Lexi had been in to much shock to really care about being sneaky. Trisha had changed she looked nothing like herself. And if that wasn't bad enough she had long black hair with red tips. That's all she could tell without some kind of mirror. She had shrunk and had longer and different colored. Though it was a nice color. Black rocked. And the red gave it a bleeding image.

And once they reached the outside world. Lexi found the nearest store window to have a look at herself. To bad she hadn't considered the fact that she had shrunk. She couldn't even she herself in the window. She was to short. All she could see was the merchandise on display. Which was weird in itself. The window had swords in it. Real swords. Ok that wouldn't be too strange if they were in a really big city. Maybe it could be an oldies store. But a quick look around showed that none of the buildings in the area were that big. In fact most weren't more than 2 maybe 4 stores high. The only tall ones happened to be the hospital they came out of and another tall tower someone to the left.

The buildings in themselves were quite strange. they were so different. Old. Almost like the really old Japanese buildings in the animes she liked to watch. In fact the reminder her a lot of Naruto. In fact so did that mountain side. The one with the faces of old people. That was a lot like the one of the hokages in naruto. Oh god.

"Lexi is that Kakashi." Trisha had seen it too then. Kakashi the copy cat ninja had just walked around the corner. Like it was normal. Oh god. Were they really in the anime. Is that why ever thing was so weird.

"Yeah. it is. Oh god Trisha. Lets follow him." Lexi couldn't help a smile that creepped onto her face. Trisha and her had talked about this once after they had read some fan fictions about Naruto. They had always said if they were ever lucky enough to have a magical fantasy adventure to naruto, they would want to see Kakashi. He was so hot. But that wasn't quite what was on both their minds.

Trisha and Lexi smiled at each other. So what they had awoken in some weird Naruto world. So their appearances had changed. And Lexi still didn't know exactly what she looked like. They had no clue what they were going to do. They had no plans on how to return home. They had no clue if the hokage would kill them as spies. Their future was totally unclear. But no of that mattered at the moment. Cause Kakashi had just turned the corner.

Lexi laughed and hugged Trisha around the legs. They were going to have fun.

…………………….meow………………..

Lexi had left Trisha behind as she raced down the street. Her small legs carrying her past the stores and dodging citizens walking the street. It was good she was so little. It allowed her to run through the middle of town with out to many complaints. Of course the running was all part of the plan.

Lexi tried to hide her smirk as she ran straight into the legs of one porn reading ninja.

……………….meow…………………….

Trisha watched form a nearby alley as Lexi collapsed on the ground next to Kakashi and the tears started to fall. Lexi was making a very believable child. then again she had always been kind of childish.

……………meow…………

Kakashi was lost. He didn't know how to deal with children. especially such a strange crying child. What child had black hair with red tips. it looked like her hair was bleeding. And those eyes. The kids eyes were red. Not red form crying or red as in the Sharingan but red as in their eye color. He had seen a lot of strange eyes in his ninja career but never any plain red eyes.

And if her eyes and hair weren't bad enough. The kid was crying and calling for her mommy. And each time she opened her mouth he could see small fangs. Fangs like a mythical vampire or a werewolf. She had to come from some kind of clan. Which means it wasn't such a smart idea to have made her cry.

It especially wouldn't be a smart idea to just leave her here crying in the street. They were drawing a lot of attention. He had better do something before the female population kills him. Every women on the street was glaring at him. Like it was his fault that she had ran into him.

………………meow…………………

Lexi could feel all the glares on Kakashi. he was going to have to do something to get her to stop crying, because she wasn't going to stop until he did. no she wasn't going to be that nice to him.

Even though she new he would try to calm here down. She was expecting him to kneel in front of her and smile. To talk her into stopping. To question her about where her mommy is. She did not expect him to pick her up and start walking.

Lexi was so shocked by his actions, that she just stopped crying. She just stopped. No one had ever carried her around before. yeah before she woke up in the hospital she had been to big to carry. However even as a child she couldn't remember being carried. It was kind of nice. Too bad she couldn't enjoy it. Trisha was waiting.

"So sweet heart. You ok." Kakashi was eye smiling at her. Holding her up with one arm the other hand holding his precious Icha Icha. Lexi couldn't help but smile up at him. The plan might work.

……….meow……………………..

The child had a pretty smile for a girl with fangs. It was sweet but for some reason it kind of made him a little cautious. Like she was smiling about something that wasn't exactly going to be good news for him.

even though the smile was kind of a warning he still wasn't ready for the child's next act. She threw herself around his neck. It put him off balance. No child had ever hugged him before. In fact he was quite sure most child were scared of him. He did after all have one eye and half of his face was covered. Most parents wouldn't even let him near their children. He did read porn in the middle of the street after all. He was a terrible example for small children. So when the small child threw her arms around his neck, Kakashi lost his balance and hit the ground dazed.

…………..meow……………..

She got to hug Kakashi. That is so awesome. Hehe. And him falling to the ground was unexpected but lucky for her. Now she wouldn't have to jump to the ground. Being short was kind of scare when you might have to jump from taller heights. Scary.

so when Kakashi hit the ground dazed. Lexi grabbed his book and ran. The porn was theirs. Mwahahaha..

………meow……………..

Trisha watched as Kakashi fell and Lexi ran. It was her turn now. They just had to get away before Kakashi caught them and then they could finally know what was in that book. Of course getting away was easier said then down. Trisha started to walk across the street towards another alley as Lexi made a dash down the street. A dazed Kakashi still sitting.

…………….meow……….

Lexi bumped into Trisha father down the street and with a quick sorry passed over the book. And continued to run away. It was Trisha's job to get away with the book. It was Lexi's job to be distract the copy cat. Too bad it didn't work. It was a good plan. But Kakashi was a jouin. A high ranking ninja. He had snapped out of his daze fast enough to see Lexi run into Trisha and they hadn't been able to hide the exchange good enough.

So with a giggle Lexi was caught before she could even make it off the street. Lifted once more back into Kakashi's arm, though this time she was held a lot more tightly. She wasn't escaping. Though it wasn't like she would have gotten far any way.

A fast journey on the roof tops later brought them standing right in front of Trisha in a empty alley.

"Guess what Trisha. Guess What." Lexi starting laughing full out. It was so funny. It didn't help she was being carried like a sack of flour either. This was fun.

"What Lexi?" Trisha was smiling too. So she couldn't have been too disappointed.

"Hehe…. I got caught. Isn't that awesome." They shared a smile as Trisha started to laugh too. It had been fun. Of course. Kakashi might not think so.

……………meow……………….

They were crazy. Completely Crazy. One runs into him. Bails her lights out. And then steals his Icha Icha. Who would do that. Not to mention she hugged him. And now after they have been caught and cornered. They are laughing.

They are too crazy sisters. And they had to be related. Though the older one had dark brown hair instead of black. It was still decorated in red. Red streaks were scattered through out the older's hair, unlike the neat red tips the other had. But they both had the same creepy red eyes. The same fanged smile. And they were both crazy. God Kakashi hoped they weren't members of a new clan starting to live in Konoha. He couldn't deal with a whole crazy clan. No the entire village couldn't deal with another crazy clan.

They already had Anko. She was scary enough for their small village hidden in leafs. And they had naruto the fox vessel to drive every one crazy with his pranks. They didn't need any more crazy people. Especially not ones that tried to steal his book.

"Hey Kakashi. My youthful rival. You and your youthfulness found the unyouthful escapees. How youthful."


	4. Chapter 4

hello my lovely lovely fans…. all 3 of you… hehe… here is the next ch. I hope you all like it…

Trisha, I hope you enjoy and agree with this ch. I had trouble figuring out what you would do in the hokage's office. I finally decided on this…. and I don't feel like changing it… because… it is awesome… completely awesome… ok… I admit it I'm just lazy…

Hehe… well than lets move on.

I don't own Naruto if I did I would have killed Saruka because she whines too much and she is violent. Ick.

So Nema the beta says that you should all know I don't own Naruto… he says I'm too lazy to draw that much…

My fishie hates me… wahhhh

…………………………meow………………..

A quick walk through town had brought them to the hokage's office. Lexi was now more comfortable held in Kakashi's arms instead of under his arm. She could now wrap her small arms around his neck. hehe. yeah. She got to hug Kakashi all the way to the hokage's office. She was so lucky.

Too bad Trisha had only shrunk to about preteens or young teens. She was too big to be carried around town. So instead she had had to walk next to Kakashi. Stopped from running away by Kakashi's grip on her left shoulder. In fact Kakashi hadn't let go of her shoulder the entire walk to the Hokage's office. It was like they didn't trust them.

Seriously they only appeared from another world. Then woke up and escaped a hospital. Ran around a town they had not been welcomed too. And stole Kakashi's book for a minute or so. Seriously what wasn't to trust.

"Kakashi Thank you for finding our guest." The hokage's voice was old and tired. A lot like him. He sat stiffly in his office chair. However his face was kind. His eyes serious, but a smile still spread out across his withered old face. "You are dismissed. I will take it from here."

………………………meow………….

Kakashi couldn't say his day hadn't been eventful but he was glad to pass the bulk. These children were down right crazy. He didn't want to have any more to do with them for a while. For a life time if he could.

His poor icha icha book had been through such a painful event. Being ripped out of Kakashi's hands and dragged through the street. Poor poor book. He just wanted to get home and comfort his poor book. And finish reading the latest book in his icha icha series.

Too bad that didn't seem to be happening. His attempt to place the younger girl down on the ground had resulted in strangulation. For as soon as the girl had felt him loosen his hold and start to lower her to the ground she had tightened her hold on his neck. So tight in fact that he had had a hard time breathing until he straightened up and she loosened her grip.

"No. I don't wanna get down. No No No." Kakashi sighed to himself. This day was never going to end why did these things have to happen to him. Why were these two crazies attached to him.

………………meow……………..

Lexi could honestly say she was scared. These people in this room where ninjas. They killed for a living. She had never been faced with a situation like this. She was a normal 20 yr old girl in here times. She was going to college. Goofing off and getting through by the skin of her teeth. She didn't know how to face people like this.

However even though she was afraid. Even though she had awoken in a place she had no experience about. No education on how to live. She couldn't say she really wanted to leave. What did she have to go back to. Books and loans. A future working in some company. No Lexi had to say this was more exciting. It wasn't ever day she found herself getting a second chance.

But the hokage that scared her. She didn't know what he would ask. What she would tell him. She couldn't tell him the truth. One it isn't believable and two if they did believe they would probably look into her mind. One of Ino's relatives would read her memories. She doesn't think she could deal with someone going through her memories. Seeing, hearing everything that had happened. That she had done. No that wasn't going to happen.

"Come on little one let Kakashi go. You don't really want to hang on him do you. He's a pervert." The hokage was smiling and being kind about it. He could have had Kakashi use force to remove her. So they weren't going to be treated like criminals. That was good to know.

"No No I like Kakashi." Lexi hugged Kakashi tighter and buried her head in his chest. She needed to stale. She had to think of a believable lie about her and Trisha's arrival. Good thing she looked so young. No one would think it was strange that she was acting like a child. A spoiled child to boot.

……..meow……………..

"Come on Kakashi isn't that great. Tons of people are better .."

"Kakashi rocks." Trisha's voice cut through the hokage's, causing the Hokage to actually jump a little in his chair. Trisha wasn't so sure if it was because he forgot she was actually in the room or if it was because it came out a lot louder than she meant it too. But come on Kakashi was hot. She had to defend him. Plus knowing Lexi there was a reason behind this childish act. But then again it was Lexi, it could just be a spur of the moment childish act and have nothing of importance to it.

Trisha watched as the hokage finally looked at her. And like at he had to Lexi and Kakashi he smiled. It was like they were his honored guest. Like he actually cared about what was going on. Of course he was really a softy in the series. So this wasn't too hard to believe. If they played their cards right they shouldn't run into any problems in these office. At least none today.

"I guess you have fans Kakashi. I'm sorry if I have angered you but Kakashi has things to do today and I do need to talk to you and your sister."

Sister? they though we were sisters. Yeah we did look a lot alike now. So she guessed it wasn't too hard to believe they were related. She didn't know what to think of that. Yeah they were best friends and they were close, but that was kind of scary. Her mother would defiantly have gone crazy with raising them both. They were too a like. And a lot insane.

"Lexi the hokage is right. Let go of Kakashi." Trisha tried to sound stern and serious, but she couldn't get the smile of her face and it was really hard not to laugh at the picture of Lexi hugging onto Kakashi for dear life. Kakashi's worried and frightened face at being stuck even longer with such a crazy child. Him trying to push the child away from him with out hurting her. It was down right hilarious.

"No I don't want to"

"Let go or I will sic the pink bunnies on you."

"You wouldn't" Lexi had finally pulled her face from Kakashi's shoulder only to pout at Trisha. Trisha couldn't believe how funny this all was. Today was just funny. Not a bad day for having woken up in a strange place.

"Oh I defiantly will."

…………meow……

"Meany" With a last sigh Lexi released her price and finally allowed herself to be lowered to the ground. Racing over to Trisha and gripping the bottom of her shirt in her hand. If she had to let Kakashi go then she was going to hold on to Trisha. She wanted to look as childish and as weak as she possible could. They both needed to pass off as if not friends then at least as no threat to the village. And them being so young would help them with the image. Plus she didn't want to stand a lone before the hokage and any of the anbu that may be in the room to guard the man.

"Bye Bye." Lexi and Trisha shared a laugh as Kakashi made a dash out of the office as soon as her feet had touched the floor. He hadn't even shared a good bye. Did they scare him that badly? They hadn't even hurt his book.

"Well now that we are alone. I have some questions for you children." The hokage gave a last disgusted look at the closed door and turned towards them. "First off your names please."

Lexi tried to hide herself behind Trisha's body and poked Trisha's back to get her to answer this question.

"I'm Trisha and this is Alexis." Trisha answered and Lexi shifted to peek out from behind her back to see the hokage's response.

"Well then Welcome Trisha and Alexis to the hidden leaf." The hokage was still smiling. Still kind so they most be doing ok.

"Lexi not Alexis. Do you know you are really old, mister." Lexi couldn't help it. She wanted to see if she could anger the man and she also wanted to have some fun. Come on he was old. And it was something that children would point out.

"Yes I did know that." It did get a response this time. His smile was a little more strained, a little more forced. And if the small laughter that came from the shadows was anything to go by she had brightened someone's day. "Now I was wondering if you would answer some more questions for me"

"Sure grandpa." The hokage was holding up well. He was still smiling even if it wasn't as bright as before. Lexi could drive any one crazy. It was only a matter of time.

………………….meow……………

Oh god Lexi was in a playful mood. A sarcastic mood. Hopefully the hokage was as much of a softie as he seemed or he might just kill us to get her to shut up. Then again if any one can answer the hokage's questions without really giving an answers and still seem innocent it would have to be Lexi. She could drive a sane man insane with her mind games.

Well at least it would be a fun show. No one lives forever and all that. Trisha would just stand back and watch the sparks fly.

………………….meow………………..

"How did you two get here."

"Kakashi carried me here. Right?" A confused little frown sprouted on Lexi's face and the hokage's smile got smaller.

"Why are you here."

"Didn't you want us here? That funny green guy said you wanted to see us." Lexi's head tilted cute and innocently to the side. She was still frowning in confusion. The hokage's smile was gone. Only a little longer.

"Why are you in our village."

"We woke up here grandpa." Lexi smiled this time in confidence. This was a question she could answer or at least she wanted them to think she thought she could answer it. Even if to them the answer was stupid, to a child it was a smart answer.

"What were you doing before you arrived here last night."

"Sleeping of course. Trisha says you have to sleep at night." And wham. The hokage's head hit the desk. Lexi's smile disappeared even as she wanted to laugh at him and the situation. She had to continue the act. And a "normal" child wouldn't laugh at this. The "poor" man.

"Trisha is he ok. Doesn't that hurt?" Lexi pulled on Trisha shirt like any child would to get attention. Frowning up at Trisha in fake confusion.

"Lexi I think you broke him. Now go apologize." Trisha sighed down to her. Swiftly pushing Lexi towards the hokage's desk. Lexi stumbled and finished walling to the front of the desk. Hoisting herself up to desk level.

"I sorry I brokened you grandpa." Wham. Wham. Wham. The hokage has fallen people the hokage has fallen. Mwahahaha.


	5. Chapter 5

alright… since I got a pm asking for this chapter… I decided to work on it for the rest of the night so that I could finish it … aren't I a nice kind person… umm don't answer that…

so anyway… thanks for the comments… I feel so loved… it makes my tummy all warm inside…

Trisha… sorry you have like no lines again… sry...

anyway… I own nothing… way too much responsibility… so Nema owns it… : )

……………………………….........meow…………………………….

The orphanage the hokage had placed them in was gloomy. It wasn't completely worn down or trashed of course. It actually looked well maintained. It was a little dusty and the windows could use a good swipe or two. There were toys left out every where, but then again this was a place that children lived. But besides a good spring cleaning it wasn't that bad inside.

It was an old building. Probably used one time as someone's home. The stairs creaked when they walked on them. The front door seemed to easily get stuck since it took a good 5 min to get it open, the orphanage lady complaining the whole time. The porch railing was missing legs and the paint on the wall was old and peeling.

But the shape of the building wasn't what made it gloomy. It was the children inside it. It was crowded. There were kids everywhere. In the yard. In the rooms. Even Lazing on the porch. So many children with no where else to go. It was very sad to watch in a way.

The building defiantly wasn't big enough for so many children. The room that Lexi was shown to had bunk beds taking up the entire floor. There wasn't room for anything else inside the room. Urg it was so going to be crowded. Why did the old guy have to send us here again.

….meow…..

_The questioning had gone on for a while now. In fact it was starting to get dark outside. The sun once more falling over the land. However for the poor man Lexi hadn't gone easy on him. Giving him fake information in the midst of childish questions and statements. Being pint size was really helping their case right now. Children wouldn't be playing mid games, so no one was questioning the lack of information. At least they weren't questioning it out loud. _

_Trisha was still taking the back seat although she was talking more. Even going so far as to answer questions every once in a while. _

_Lexi couldn't help a mental sigh at how long this had been going on. They need to get out of this office and talk alone. Trisha and her had been dropped into a world they had only read about. They needed to make definite plans. Yes they had joked about this happening. They both had little goals that they wanted to accomplish now that they got the chance, but they would need a bigger plan now that it had actually happened._

_Where would they live? What would they do for money? What would there definite back story be?_

_They had to get their story straight. Telling everyone that they came from another world didn't seem like a brilliant plan. It might just get them sent to the crazy bin if there even is a crazy bin here. _

_The part that they had seemed to shrink would actually help them out now. The hokage wouldn't expect two kids to work. They would have more time to work on a plan for their new future. Lexi didn't believe the skills they learned in their own world would really help here in Naruto's world. _

_God did this old man ever run out of questions._

………………_..meow………………._

"_Grandpa I hungry." Lexi was bouncing in her seat. They had decided to sit down a long time ago. Standing for hours is too much work. Troublesome as Shikamaru would say. _

_She really was hungry. She couldn't remember eating anything since she woke up in the hospital. _

"_Oh yeah sorry about that little one. I totally forgot." The hokage was rubbing his head in a sheepish manner. Strange guy. One second he is questioning us, the next he is apologizing. Softy. "I believe I've asked all the questions I needed to today. How about I get someone to take you and your sister out to eat while I figure out what we are going to do with you too from now on." _

"_Yeah hear that Trisha food." She sprang herself out of her chair to hug Trisha. _

"_Yeah. I could use a meal." _

_The hokage smiled again at them both and signaled one of the hidden Anbu to take over for him. _

…………_..meow………….._

_The third watched as his panther Anbu walked out with the two girls. The youngest was full of energy. Bouncing around the ninja and asking questions about everything. He could honestly say he was more than a little glad to see them go. Thank god his child was long grown out of that kind of behavior. He didn't think he could live through anymore of that._

_The girls were a mystery. He hadn't been able to get much out of them about their past. He wasn't sure if they were hiding it intently or if they just didn't have that much to tell. Hopefully they wouldn't become a hazard to the village. _

_the younger one though seemed to be more outgoing then the older one. Lexi had been much more willing to talk with him and answer questions, though at her age she hadn't been much help. The older one had seemed to be shier. Letting her sister take the lead and only seemed to come out of her shell towards the end of the conversation. Maybe she just didn't like to talk_

_He couldn't find any reason not to allow them to join the village. They were just children and even if they were hiding something from him having them in the village would allow him to have them watched. It was always better to have a close tap on possibly enemies. However these two though strange didn't seem to have a hostile thoughts towards the village. In fact they didn't even seem to be trained in the least. _

_He best bet would be to place them in the orphanage and have them check on every once in a while. _

………………_meow……….._

The Anbu had taken them to the ramen shop. They had actually eaten at Naruto's ramen shop. It had taste so different from the oodles and noodles she had eaten at home. Though it wasn't bad, she couldn't figure out how naruto could eat it all the time. Maybe 5 out of 7 days would be ok…

Yes Lexi was lazy and she couldn't help it. Ramen didn't take too much effort, especially if someone else was making.

The meal had been quiet. Talking to the Anbu hadn't gotten her too much information so she had given it up to eat in silence. Talking to Trisha with the Anbu around wouldn't have been a good idea, especially since they hadn't know what the hokage had planned for them.

As it turns out the hokage had much of nothing planned for them by the time they got back to his office. He was going to allow them into the village. They would be taken to the orphanage at least for a while. And future plans would be made later, after they had had time to rest and get used to the village.

So here they were sitting on Trisha's bed in a crowded orphanage. They hadn't even put them in the same room. The children are assigned rooms by age. Trisha had told them she was 12 and Lexi had gone with 5. Even if she was a little small. She should be able to pass for 5.

It wasn't fair. She hated people. She didn't want to be stuck in such a crowded place especially if she couldn't be with Trisha.

Lexi has trust issues. She doesn't trust anyone. It was how she got through her life. If you thought some one was going to betray you it didn't hurt so much when they did. Plus she just didn't like to be touched. Touch always lead to bad things. Be it hugs, pats, or more personal touches nothing ever went well for her.

……………meow……………….

Trisha sat in silence, watching the children around them in the room joke and laugh. It was a cheery sight. Everyone in this room seemed so happy. This was there life. They had there friends. Trisha and Lexi didn't seem to fit in.

Trisha couldn't help but sigh as she watched Lexi's reaction to their new home. Lexi wasn't taking this too well. Every time any of the others got too close she would seem to jump a little and press herself deeper into Trisha's side. Lexi had never really like physical contact. Though Trisha couldn't say she was too happy with being so crowded either. Neither one of them liked to really be in big crowds.

They had always tried to pick times when less people would be at the cafeteria to eat. They had stayed in their dorms instead of going to the dorm parties. She had always hung out with only a couple of friends for movies or meals. Such large numbers of people especially strangers wasn't Trisha's piece of cake.

Maybe she should get Lexi out of here before she kills someone or starts to scream.

"Want to escape Lexi."

"Yes Please."


	6. Chapter 6

ok…. now I didn't like the last chapter as much.. which is sad cause I wrote it….

hummm maybe I should look into that… I don't think I'm suppose to dislike my own work…

anyway it was too much of a filler for me, much like this one… but not everything in life is fun… sigh

Trisha… if you don't like your lines in this ch… too bad… you will like them or I will send the pink bunnies after you with knifes… Mwahahaha

alright disclaimer thing… if you don't know I don't own naruto by now then you might want to go back to prek…. come on if I owned it a lot more characters would be gay… gay guys so hot… and come on a lot of the characters so look gay… *cough* Itachi *cough… and no this one isn't a yaoi... at least i don't think it will turn into one.. come on the two main characters are girls... and no... no yuri either... : P

…………………..meow………………..

They had found there way out of the orphanage without any difficult. No one knew them, so no one stopped them. The further away from the house that they got the more peaceful it became. There weren't any other houses close by. Probably to give the children more room to pay and grow. Or maybe because no one wanted to live around such a depressing place as an orphanage.

The whole area was surround by woods. Not a tree here or a tree there, but serious woods. It would have been a complete circle if not for the trail in front of the house that cut through the woods and lead back to the village. It seemed that the citizens didn't want to leave that close the orphanage. Instead they had placed it on the edge of the village.

She and Lexi walked deeper and deeper into the surrounding woods. Further each second from their new home and the crowd of others. The forest seemed to wrap around them. Blocking off any sign of civilization.

It was gorgeous. The leaf covered trees. Dotted in colors of red and orange in a million multicolor green leafs. Peaceful. The only sound coming from their own feet crunching fallen leaves and scattered twigs. The wind blowing softly through the trees causing a gentle swaying of the trees above. A lot different from there own world of technology and rush. No jet planes or highways. No fire sirens going off in the distance. So peaceful.

………………….meow…………..

"Here should do." Lexi throw herself on the ground. her body had finally become irritating. She was so tired. More than she should be. Her body didn't have the energy of the bigger one. "We need a plan Trisha."

"Yeah, if we're not careful this place is going to kill us."

"Scared of death, Trisha" She couldn't help a tried smile and laugh. "We have to die sometime."

Whack.

Ouch…. her head. "Man Trisha, this place is causing you to get violent."

"This is serious. If we're not careful The Hokage or one of the hundreds of other ninjas will kill us. We aren't trusted, even if you did avoid his questions. He could still have had us followed." Trisha sighed and leaned herself against a tree. Her eyes focused on the swaying leaves above there head.

"Probably. Even if he is a softie, he is still the Hokage. He wouldn't have let us go without some kind of tail. So anything we say isn't private… Oh well." Lexi allowed her body to relax back against the ground and watched a bird nearby. "So any ideas."

"Humm we need a new place to live and fast. So that would mean a job to pay for it."

"Well I'm too little for most jobs now."

"Yeah." Back home jobs weren't totally easy to find. Plus now Lexi looked like a child, she would have never been able to find a legal job back home. Then again it didn't sound like it would be easy to find one here. By what the book had said most things here were inherited. Being orphans wouldn't give them much options. "And I'm only preteen. I don't think I will have an easy time with it either."

"We might as well have some fun. This is a ninja village. Being a ninja might be fun, and it has to pay well."

"Hum." The skies were starting to darken. however neither made a move to head back. Neither wanted to go back to those children. Lexi didn't care at all about how sad there life was, being alone orphaned. Too bad for them. She had had a family and what good had that do for her. She had lived her entire life with her mother's hatred and her step family's abuse. No Lexi had no pity for these children. "Killing, torture, and scaring others senseless. yeah sounds like a plan to me. We will have to ask the hokage. I don't think we are the right age to start our ninja career."

"No I'm to young and your too old. But who ever said we let anything like that stop us. If we can't become ninjas then we can just leave. Better to take our chances on the roads then to be locked up here."

"Alright then that's the plan."

Lexi's eyes were closed and she couldn't help but yawn. It had been a tiring day. Hospital escape, a failed attack on Kakashi, a meeting with a old grandpa, and an over crowded orphanage. What a day. And to make it completely a chance that everything they had said today had been overheard and would be reported back to the hokage. Well at least they would have a chance that the hokage would give them a chance so that they wouldn't leave his village still a mystery.

"We need to learn the skills fast, Trisha. That way we will be less defenseless. I don't think my black belt will really help here. Plus I can't stand the thought of some ninja listening in to our conversations. It will make keeping our secrets a secret."

"Yeah and I don't want to be stuck in this orphanage too long. If I'm going to be stuck here than I want to move on. A home. A job that will only be the start. We both will have to move on from our past. I don't believe there will be a chance to get back. Unless you want to follow moths or jump under falling rocks."

"No I don't have as much to go back to. I think I will avoid the falling rocks." Trisha was almost done with college. She had a boyfriend and a family back home. She had a future with a career she liked. Lexi was just starting college and her grades weren't that great. She couldn't figure out what to do for a career. He future was blank. "Plus I think I will like this world better than before. This little body is so cute. I have red eyes, isn't that awesome. I don't think I'm going to miss much back home."

"I'm tired." Lexi was half asleep herself. Sleeping on the ground. Well it wasn't the worst thing she had ever done and it had to be better than going back to that crowded hell hole.

"night Trisha."


	7. Chapter 7

hello people… I'm back again… I have survived the pink bunny invasion… I rock

anyway I don't own naruto and all that… blah blah blah…

I'm not in the mood for a long introduction so….

………………………………....meow………………………….

The next day was greeted with yawns from both girls. Neither one had ever been morning people. yes Lexi liked being awake in the morning, but she would rather stay up all night and see the sunrise that wake up early and have to leave her comfy bed. Trisha herself hardly ever liked to get up that early. She had of course made appointments to study with friends in the morning. Even a early class she couldn't get out of or reschedule. However neither of these points made her a good morning person.

As the sun rose into the sky and its rays hit both girls snuggled underneath their peaceful trees, the only thought on both girls minds was to shut the curtain. Of course it didn't take long to awaken to fact that neither girl was in her dorm bed. There was no windows, no desk, or even their room fan. There was only the chirping of the birds and the gentle swish of the breeze. Nothing had changed. Well almost nothing.

Someone must have either been listening last night or maybe someone looked for them in the night, for there was a black blanket covering them both. It was a strange gesture. One neither girl had expected in this world or their own. Yes they had seen the anime, and there had been kind people in the show. However both girls had faced the fact, that this wasn't a TV show for children. This was a world filled with ninjas, and the job of the ninja was to kill for money and protection of their family. They were not people that would trust easy. They were not people who in a real life situation would just take the time out of their life to give aid to someone they didn't trust, and who had no connect to them. So either they were so pitiful that bloody killers thought they needed pity or they had some caring mother fucker for a babysitter.

……………………………meow……………………………

The walk out of the woods was made a lot more difficult because of the fact that neither one of them could exactly remember the way they had came from. Plus it seemed the woods weren't well populated. The only tracks of life here deep in the woods were animals and the two girls own. Too bad for them they didn't know how to track or navigate a foreign land. Poor them.

So what was Lexi to do. She didn't have the patience to walk around all day. She had already been awoken too early from bird chatter and the irritating sun. She didn't want to waste any more time.

So they had a couple of options. One they could wander around until they either spot something human. Or two they can hope they really are under watch. So wander around or take the chance of making a complete fool of themselves.

It's a good thing Lexi looked a child. They wouldn't think she was a crazy as they would have if she was older.

……………………………….......meow……………………

"I'm lost. I'm lost, I'm really really lost. To left, some trees. To the right the same. So I'm lost. I'm lost so completely lost."

Trisha had been trying to think of the direction to go to get back. She had been trying to logically figure out a smart and logical decision. Until her friend decided to sing a goofy song in a nice loud voice. That had completely emptied her mind. Lexi singing some where'd song. It kind of reminder her of the bunny from Alice and wonder land. Though the bunny hadn't spun around in circles and skipped around the clearing like Lexi had started to do.

"I'm lost. I'm lost. So very very lost. If only a ninja would save me. I'm lost. I'm lost. So completely lost."

By the time Lexi had grabbed Trisha's hands and started to spin her too, Trisha was about ready to burst out laughing. She couldn't seriously be think of driving their guard crazy.

"I'm lost. I'm lost. So very very lost. So I'm going to sing a lot a lot. I'm lost. I'm lost. So completely lost."

Oh good she was… Lexi's smile was catching. Trisha couldn't help the small giggles that escaped. Her friend always seemed to make a weird or depressing situation better. Poor ninjas though.

………………….meow………………….

After the first thirty minutes or so Trisha had finally laughed and joined in. Three hours later they were still sitting in their little clearing doodling in the dirt with sticks and of course singing and must of have reached the end of mister ninja's patience because with a swish there stood a man before them.

"Shut up." The man had a senbon in his mouth and angry eyes. They had just pissed off Genma. Though he didn't really look so scary. No the senbon made him look like a pouting child. How cute. How fun.

"Hello Mr. Ninja. We seem to be lost, will you take us to see grandpa." Innocent, a completely innocent child. Nope she hadn't been singing and driving the poor ninja crazy. Nope not at all.

…………………..meow…………………….

'breathe man breath. she's only a child. Do not kill the child.' Genma was about ready to burst. They had sang that irritating song for hours. His head hurt from the noise. God. And worse of all the melody was stuck in his head. He just wanted to get raid of them both.

"Grandpa?" The child was smiling at him. It was hard to remember that she had done something evil. She seemed too innocent.

"Yeah the old guy who lives in the tower. I want to become a ninja and I was hoping he could get me new clothes." They did need new clothes. He had been watching them half the night now and he knew that both of them were too small for their outfits. If you could call the littlest one's an outfit at all. The child was only wearing what looked like a t-shirt.

He had been briefed of course. He knew that they had escaped the hospital and asked to become citizens. So the clothes that they wore must have come from the hospital. Why no one had thought to get them a new outfit last night was beyond him.

………………………………meow……………….

"Alright." Yeah he was going to take them. Of course it hadn't sounded like he was too happy about it. In fact it sounded like he either had a headache or was dead tired. But who cared about that. Victory was still theirs. They weren't trying to make friends.

"Thank you. Mr. Ninja." Lexi pinned her small body against his legs and smiled up at him. Yupe victory was theirs.


	8. Chapter 8

hello… I like tacos… hehe….

anyway… here's a new chapter of the Luna moth… based off last night's conversation on aim…. yeah

remind and WARNING.... this was rated R... for the sick mind of the writer and what she writes.. so don't whine to me...

and again I don't own naruto… or any of the other characters… Nema says I'm not responsible enough to own people… I can only borrow them for an hour or two a day…. boo

……………………………meow………………………………....

"I like Tacos." the hokage's office is completely dull. She and Trisha had been waiting there for about an hour. Even watching the sectary hand out missions was getting dull. And ninjas happened to be entertaining to watch. There was always something different in each one. Same clothes. But different appearance. Highly entertaining. Especially the half insane ones like Kakashi and Anko. Fun. Well it had been fun an hour ago. Now Lexi's bored.

"Yeah Tacos rock. With lettuce and cheese." At least she was stuck with Trisha. Trisha was as easily bored as her. Something they had had in common from the start.

"I like them with tomatoes." God she's bored. Really bored.

"Yuck. That's gross."

"Well emo boy likes tomatoes." Well at least it said it did in his profile online. Sasuke had always been a boring character though. So she couldn't say if she remembered it correctly or not. But who really cares when your bored.

"That just proves my point. Gross."

"But think if you had sex with emo boy you kid would have that cool eye thingy." The sectary has dropped his papers. We have a mess here. Clean up in lane 3.

"Not worth it."

"Yeah I guess not. I want a taco now." Trisha had a point. Think sex with Sasuke. Oh god. Are the Uchiha's as unemotional in bed as they are in life. That would be so boring.

"Me too."

"Where's the taco god when you need him." A helpful ninja has stopped to help. How nice. Oh there filtering. Who wears their hair like that. It's all grease and flat. Boring.

"Don't know."

"Meany taco god." Bye bye ninja. Now what does she stare at. Boring.

silence…… Hum it got really quiet. Oh well

"I want candy." Yeah Trisha spoke. How much longer does it take Genma to talk to the hokage. They had been waiting for over an hour. God.

"that's a good song. I got an Easter bunny last Easter." Auntie Chris had given her one, when she spent the holidays at their house. Having no home was always a terrible thing. Skipping from relatives to relatives during college breaks was irritating.

"Yum."

"Yeah I got 2 of them. I named them killer and fluffy." She had found a label machine and gone label crazy. She had also labeled her candy bag, but no one had listened. They had still stolen her candy.

"I like killer."

"Yeah he is going to go far in his life. Fluffy is just going to turn into a street whore. Did you get an Easter bunny" Genma most be reporting on them, however what could he possible say about them that could take over an hour. They hadn't said that much, or done anything to weird. Had they?

"No. It was sad."

"I got a whole basket with jelly beans" Maybe he was telling him about how they wanted to be ninjas or something. But still an hour. That was such a long time.

"I like jelly beans."

"So do I, just no the purple or white ones. Yuck." The sectary was back to handing out missions. Boring guy. I liked it better when he was filtering with that last guy. Didn't know that people were openly gay in Naruto's world. That was something the manga didn't show.

"I don' like pink…… or purple."

"Oh I like the pink, orange, green, and yellow ones." Oh she is so getting revenge on that old guy. No man kills them with boredom, not even the hokage, and gets away with it.

" I like red."

"Reds doesn't taste so good. Your so weird" She was going to get revenge. The Ultimate revenge. Something he will never forget.

"Yep I know I am."

"Yeah , but I'm weird too. See how alike we are." Yeah they were alike. They would both happily get revenge. Because they were the same. No one got away with making them mad. And since killing him was out of the question, at least for right now, then revenge would have to do. And the perfect revenge has just walked in.

…………………….meow………………….

Iruka was having a painful day, full of student who wouldn't listen and Naruto's pranks. All he had on his mind was to drop of his report and go home, to his peaceful quiet empty home. No more students. No more pranks. No more irritating outside world. Just him and his peace. Too bad for him it wasn't going to happen.

He had just turned in his report when he felt a pull on his uniform pants.

"Mister, can you take me to the potty." Iruka couldn't help but sigh in his head. Why did children seem to be drawn to him. Especially the strange children. There was a child with black hair, blood red tips staring up at him with demonical smiling red eyes. How strange.

"Sure sweetheart." Oh well. His house could wait a couple minutes.

………………… meow……………………

She really did have to go to the bathroom. It wasn't just a way to get his attention. Why do one thing when you can do two at the same time. Plus this trip to the bathroom gave her the time to perfect her revenge.

………………….meow…………..

It hadn't taken long to walk the girl to the bathroom. However in that child's way, the girl was able to stop him from leaving as soon as they got back to the sectary's desk.

"Thank you. Mister." She was smiling at him. Her small hand still gripping his own.

"No problem, little one." House here he comes. Coffee here he comes.

"Lexi, that's my name. What's yours, mister." Here I don't come.

"Iruka." And his house had sounded so nice. But it would be rude to just walk away from her. She was just trying to be nice. Or curious or something. He was so at the end of his rope.

"Lexi, what you doing." Saved by the bell..

……………………..meow………………….

Trisha had made her way over now. More than likely to help out. Or maybe she just wanted a good show. Sometimes it was hard to tell. Oh well let the show begin.

"Talking to Mr. Iruka. He took me to the potty." Trisha would actually be able to hold Iruka her longer.

"That's nice but you shouldn't leave. We are suppose to be waiting." Iruka was still standing there, probably trying to be polite as he tries not to listen to our conversation. he was always to polite on the anime.

"But Master has been in that meeting for ever. I bored sissy." It was suppose to be hint at what game we were playing. Hopefully Trisha would catch on or just follow along. Trisha usually did though. She is as crazy as Lexi in a way.

"He's an important man, he doesn't always have time to play with you."

"But Trisha Master promised we could play today." Lexi pouted as she stole a glance at the man getting curious beside her. "I even practiced how to lick the lollipop better. I worked really hard."

……………………meow……………………

Oh god she couldn't be seriously implying that we were sex slaves. Oh god was that a tick on Iruka's head. Poor poor man. Oh well. It was fun. And there was nothing better to do.

"I'm sure Master will play with you as soon as he's done talking to the ninja in his office, but until then we have to wait." Trisha reached out as if to take Lexi's hand, however Iruka had snapped out of his shocked daze and awoken to the over protective mother hen they all knew.

"Who is this Master you are talking about." Oh he was mad. How nice. This would turn out to be some prank. Wonderful.

"Master is master." Lexi had beat her to the answer.

"Yes little one, where is your master?" Iruka had kneeled next to Lexi and Trisha had to hide the laughter that wanted to come out.

"In his office." Lexi was smiling at Iruka like any child would. Proudly talking about their parent. She had finished her sentence by pointing to the hokage's door. Oh the hokage was so going to get it.

……………………..meow………………

The hokage. A slave owner. A sex slave owner. Iruka just couldn't believe.

"Um sweetheart. Does your master ever make you do anything you don't want to?"

"Yeah. He makes me clean my room. I hate to clean." patience Iruka patience.

"Does he ever touch you under your clothes."

"Yupe. All the time." He was going to kill that man. Hokage or not.

"Like how. Lexi. Does he hurt you?"

"No. It feels good. He plays with my pussy and lets me lick his lollipop. But he won't let me do any more than that. he says I have to practice more. But Trisha gets to have more fun than I do. Don't you Sissy?" Iruka was seeing red. How could such a kind old man be such a disgusting monster.

"Yeah. But you will get to be one with Master soon. You just need to grow a little bigger." Iruka had been forgotten he guessed. Both Lexi and Trisha had started a conversation and he wasn't part any more.

"But I'm already a big girl. I want to have him cum in me too. It's not fair."

"You're too little for that. You could get hurt if you did it now. You have to wait."

"I hate waiting. I have to wait to have a dick in me. I have to wait for this meeting to be over before I can show him ho much better I can lick his cock. I hate it." Lexi was pouting again. She didn't seem to think anything was wrong with what she was saying. How dare the hokage do this. He was going to kill him.

……………………..meow………………………

"You damn perverted Hokage. I'm going to kill you."

Lexi was still pouting and complaining when Iruka stood and stormed to the hokage's office. He was pissed. Poor hokage. But he shouldn't have left them out here so long. Boredom was a devil's plaything. And he had just bored a demon to action.

Lexi just laughed and sat back into her sit to watch the show. It was going to be so much fun.


	9. Chapter 9

alright Trisha I wrote ur update…. even though I'm dieing of heat

it's so hot… so very hot

wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

I didn't do much in this chapter… so I promise I will update again tomorrow some time.

anyway…. the fish owns it all.. bow to the fishy god

………………….meow……………..

Life had moved a lot faster after that. Of course in a most amusing way. Iruka the poor poor man had burst straight into the hokage's office, without even knocking. How impolite of him. Then of course he had started yelling at the poor confused old man. Iruka can be scary when he's mad.

Iruka had actually put up a good fight. It had taken 4 Anbu to get him off the hokage and out of the office. The hokage had been trying to talk him down at first of course, but that hadn't seemed to work. In fact it had made Iruka all the madder when the honest honorable hokage had acted like he had no clue about his poor neglected sex slaves.

Said sex slaves that were trying to keep up innocent confused faces to as not give away any part of this. Nope neither girl had done anything. They didn't know why the chuunin had decided to go crazy and oh my god he just punched the hokage.

an hour and 4 Anbu later brought the quietness of the hokage's office back. Iruka had finally been pulled screaming and threatening out of the office and sent off to Ibiki to be questioned. The hokage had been dusted off and a little bit bruised and bloody had returned to his nice all important chair.

Of course if the old man hadn't had keep the two perfectly innocent angels waiting this might have never happened. Bored minds are the working of the devil and all.

However it had been a good show. A wonderful show. Too bad it had gotten late though. They wouldn't be able to start at the academy today. That just left shopping then.

……………………………meow…………………

"Grandpa. I been waiting forever." After the order had been returned and life had gone back to normal, Trisha and Lexi had been finally called into the hokage's office.

"Yeah, we have been waiting all morning. It's way past lunch we're both starving."

"Sorry about that girls. I had some important meetings to attend." The hokage gently messaged his head, trying to drive away the huge head ache he had gotten from the Iruka incident.

"Yeah we heard. We didn't know you were the kind of man who would own slaves. Much less ones used for sex." Trisha tried to hold a straight stern face as she felt Lexi brush up behind her.

"Grandpa what's sex? Is it bad." Straight face. Don't laugh at Lexi. Don't laugh.

"It's um. a grown up thing Lexi. umm what did you two need." The hokage had a nice blush going. Was he that embarrassed to tell a small 5 or 6 year what sex was? Oh the big bad ninja was scared of a little old sex talk.

"We wanted to become ninjas…" Trisha had started to explain.

"Clothes. This is a terrible dress." Lexi moved up to Trisha's side and had started to play with the edge of her overly big shirt. Her small fangs worrying her bottom lip. What a cute small innocently angelic child she appeared to be. Wouldn't guess she was a black belt and hated all human kind. Nope in this form she looked like a demonic angel.

"Yes you are defiantly right. You both need new clothes." Trisha smiled. This was defiantly going their way. It was nice having someone else pay for things for once. Now they just needed to become ninjas so they could make some money.

……………………………….......meow………………….

"Thank you. We would also like to become ninjas." The hokage stared at both the children before him. he had heard from Genma that they wanted to become ninja, however he hadn't really took it to heart. The oldest was about the same age as the graduating class. The youngest was younger than the first years. In all he shouldn't even be thinking of putting them in the academy. They weren't from their village. He didn't even know much about them. They could be the enemy.

Though he can't remember when he last heard about one of the other villages using children as spies. And the academy isn't the place to be spying. What would they learn how they teach children charka control. That wasn't a huge secret.

"Why do you want to become ninjas. It isn't exactly a safe profession." Genma had been listening in on their conversation of course he knew there reason from last night but he wanted to know how honest they would be with him.

"We want out of the orphanage. It's depressing. We need money and since most business are ran by families, being a ninja is the simplest route to go." Trisha was serious. He could tell. It was simple but smart reason. Not too much information but enough information so he could live with it.

"I don't want to be alone. So I have to become a ninja too so I can go with Trisha on missions." Lexi was frowning. She had moved again. This time to grab the bottom of Trisha's shirt.

"Little one. Your way younger than your sister. Trisha would graduate before…" Tried to reason.

"No I will work hard and study with Trisha. We will always be together." He sighed. He wasn't going be able to reason with them. Maybe if he allowed their request they would realize it was impossible.

…………………..meow…………………….

"Alright I will allow you to join the academy starting tomorrow. Try not to sleep in the forest tonight or else you may be late on your first day. As for your clothes, I'll have Genma…"

"Kakashi." Trisha didn't know what came over her. Must be because she hangs out with Lexi to much. However she couldn't say she wanted to take it back. Having Kakashi around to drool over was much better than Genma. Kakashi was so much more fun.

"Yeah we want Kakashi to take us shopping." Lexi smiled from behind Trisha. This was going to be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

hello people … all two of you hehe…

it's the all awaited shopping trip today… and for all there out there reading this Kakashi is coming you know what that means…. Mwahahaha…

anyway I don't own naruto… you don't want me to… Nema is a much better owner than I would be…

…………………meow……………………

It had taken another hour for Kakashi to arrive at the hokage's office after he had been called. By the time of his arrival both girls were more than a little pissed. Kakashi being late for others was cute. Him being late with them wouldn't have bothered them either at any other time, however both girls were more than a little tired of the hokage's office. They were sick and tired of their make ship outfits. And to make their wait worse they had nothing to do. No book to read. No paper to draw on. Nothing to do. They would have to get Kakashi to get them either paper and pen or take them to a bookstore. Did Naruto's world have a library.

So by the time Kakashi had finally decided to wander in to the office, both girls were bored out of their mind and more than willing to give him a hard time. Of course if he had arrived on time with ninja hast. They would never have thought of giving him a hard time. They would have been perfect angels. Too bad for Kakashi his personality has brought on him his punishment.

………………..meow………………………

The town had never been shown much in the anime. Of course the important places like the hokage's office, the monument, and ramen shop had been a repeat performance in the anime. But the shops that hadn't liked Naruto and their shopkeepers were never seen much. Just a passing glance here and there. So shopping was on all unknown territory.

Unknown and totally different than any stores back home. The first clothing store than had walked into was made for civilians. It had dresses, pants, shirts for all ages. It also had baby clothes. Though not a huge selection. This store was mostly for teens and older. It was a good store for Trisha but kind of a terrible choice. Trisha would need shinobi clothes, since they were planning to start at the academy, however a couple of normal clothes wouldn't hurt. And it just might make people underestimate them.

Trisha scanned the ready made clothes stacked on sleeves and scattered across tables. There wasn't anything really popping out to her. It was too hot to be wearing long sleeved shirts like the ones in front of her. It was so hot here in the hidden leaf. But then again Naruto's world has always been divided by seasons and terrain. Leaf village being hot and summer like made since, just like it made since that snow village would be cold and winter.

Lexi had wandered off as soon as they had arrived. Probably to search for her own clothes. Then again she was talking about Lexi. She could as easily been bugging Kakashi.

"Trisha, distract Kashi, please." So it was the second one. Trisha watched silently as Lexi skipped into a near by changing room.

………………………meow…………………

Black dress. Gothic theme. check. Blood. Ouch but check.

Lexi had quickly changed into her new fun outfit. Of course it wasn't fit for shinobi work. Not even close. It was a small Halloween costume left over from last year she would guess. Very gothic. Big rips and gashes down the side giving it that horrorish look. Totally what a day shopping with Kakashi requires.

Of course for her look to be complete she would need a little blood smeared on her mouth. And since she couldn't seem to find a blood fountain or a guy bleeding to death on her changing room floor, she would have to go with the second best thing. Her own. Don't ever say she doesn't bleed for a good cause. Even if the cause isn't what most would call good.

……………………………….....meow…………………

Kakashi was having a bad day. A really bad day. First some Anbu came bragging into his house. Interrupting his nice quiet book time. Then he arrives at the hokage's office to find out he is stuck with the devil sisters again. Worse yet he has to take them shopping isn't there a women available to do it. Why him. However the worst part yet was the shopping itself.

At first it had been going good. Both girls had disappeared in the shop. Searching through the scattered civilian clothes and leaving him alone. Thank god. Then it had just gone done hill. One minute he's standing next to the wall reading his Icha Icha, next he's defending his book from the oldest devil's grasp. Why him.

……………………………….....meow…………………………

"What's your book about." Trisha was half heartedly trying to grab Kakashi's book from his hand. Distraction. This better be worth it.

"Grown up stuff." Kakashi's eye smile was ticking her off. That and his dodging. He wasn't even taking her serious. Grown up stuff. What did he think she was a child. A baby.

"Good then I can read it." Trisha reached forward one more time as she saw Lexi leave the changing room from the corner of her eye.

"No way. Your way too young to be reading this. Maybe in 10 years." Lexi was cast to the back of her mind as Kakashi started to gentle pat her head. Pat her head. Who did he think he was. He has so underestimated her for the last time. She doesn't care how hot he was. He wasn't getting away with treating her like one of his nin-dogs.

"But Kakashi I really…" Another fast grab at his book as a distraction and slam. In the groin. he never thought to see it coming. See if he thinks she isn't dangerous again.

……………………………….....meow……………

"Kakashi I am not a child, and I don't want to be called one again. Understand?" Pain. He was in pain. His poor poor manhood. What did it ever do to him. And ouch how did she get so strong. That kick had way to much force for a civil.

"Kakashi, I don't believe your listening to me. So I will repeat it. If you call me a child again, I will tell Gai that you got me pregnant and won't do the honorable thing. Do you understand me." Kakashi withered on the ground at her feet. Still trying to get the pain to stop, however even the pain in his groin wasn't enough to save him from the image he got from her new punishment. God a kick in groin might be better than what she has planned. Gai would never leave him alone. He would lecture him about his youthfulness. He would appear every were. Always around to defend the youthful little girl. Future children might just not be worth it after all.

Kakashi groaned and nodded as he started to stand up. Still bent over. "I got it."

"Good. However you might want to pull yourself together cause little Lexi just ran out of here." The devil girls smile was a full blown grin. that's all he registered as he ran limping out of the store chasing the littlest devil down the street.

…………………..meow……………………..

Trisha's smile grew as Kakashi swore and dashed out of the store. She was sure he would have fun. Now what to get. Oh a tank top would be nice. A couple in black.

Yes that would do.

………………..meow……….

Lexi's laughed inside as she ran boldly down the middle of the street. Of course she knew Kakashi would be able to catch her sooner or later. But she was just a small child so he wouldn't be in any rush to recover her. Plus his groin must still hurt. It had looked like Trisha had put a lot into that kick. Poor Kakashi. you shouldn't make Trisha mad. She was scary.

So many people so little time to drive them absolutely crazy. Lexi spun in the middle of the street looking for a perfect victim. Drunks at 12 o'clock. Hehe. that would work.

"Blood. Give me your blood. I need blood." Lexi launched herself at the nearest drunk showing off her blood covered mouth. He dripping fangs. It got a better result than she thought. He actually screamed. Man he couldn't actually believe she would drink his blood. What a weird man. Oh well more fun for her.

"No leave meee aloneee you demon." He had caught the attention of most the people on the street. Good this would make a more interesting show.

"Give me your blood. I'm going to drink your sinful soul." Lexi laughed out loud at the expression on all the faces before her. They all had backed up, abandoning the man Lexi had decided to target. What a weird place. Well she guessed it was kind of understandable. They did actually have demons about. This is much more fun then if she had done it on earth.

"No no. I haven't done anything." The man wasn't stuttering anymore. Had shocked sobered him up. Strange.

"But you have, all of you have. A whole village of sin to quench my thirst." Lexi smirked as evilly as she could as she started to walk once more towards the drunk her hand stretched out before her like a still covered in her own blood from the cut she had made on it. A perfectly bloody demon she appeared. Anyone of the villagers left in the area surrounding her took her words as a reason to leave. One moment the street was busy the next it was abandoned dark passage cutting between buildings. The only ones left close enough to hear her words were her and her target.

"Come to me. Come to your death. Let me feed upon your tainted soul." Kakashi hadn't appeared to stop the game yet. She thought for sure he would have arrived by now. Wonder what was keeping him.

"No No. Leave me alone." The man shock and quivered before her. Too scared to run. Too scared and drunk to take defensive action. A nice easy target. It was so nice to watch. No one had been scared of her back home. Lexi dashed the last couple feet and leaned into the drunken body before her. She could smell the alcohol on his skin. She could feel his fear as his body shock and flinched from her smaller form.

"Run my prey. The chase will be so much fun." She leaned into his shaking form crushing herself into his body. Running her small hands up his arms and gently ghosting fingers against his nerves. Softly almost caringly she took his sweating hand and brought it her mouth. Caressing the hand against her check. And forcing herself to purr like a satisfied cat.

"Run. Hide from you sin. I hungry for the chase." Lexi started to nibble on his wrist where she could see the veins under his skin. It didn't taste too good. What one has to put up with to drive people insane. oh well.

"Lets play my toy." With her last words Lexi snapped up her head. Looking at his eyes with her own deep blooded red eyes. The now dry blood still coating her chin. Her now blooded hand gently rubbing the vein in his wrist.

She grinned up at him as evilly as she could and slowly licked her lips, tasting the dry blood on her tongue. "You taste so good my prey." She spoke once more as he finally snapped, his fear and drunken mind being to overloaded, he ran screaming away from her. Blinded by his fear he didn't even notice her not following her.

…………………….meow……………..

Kakashi hated his life. he had ran out still in pain to chase down a demon brat to only run into the one man he never wanted to see ever again. Gai. A challenge later and a how youthful speak later Kakashi had finally caught up to the girl only to see her covered in blood and laughing her head off. He didn't want to know. He seriously didn't want to know.

He would just clean her up and take her back to the shop. He would finish the shopping. he would take them back to the orphanage. And then he would lock himself into his closet and cry his eyes out. yes that sounded like a plan.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again people... i am sad to say but my computer is dead... completly dead... i mean it is so dead it will need its own grave... for the last couple days i have been fighting with it to get it to work and guess what i am losing... how pitiful for me... sad right...

Anyway i am going to try to update the stories i have running here... however it will have to be when i can get to a computer....

So anyway heres the next chapter of luna moth... and i hope you are all ready to read about poor Kakashi's fun adventure SHOPPING... cause all of us love to read about hot Kakashi's pain..

I don't own naruto, Nema the fishy does... he owns everything.. kinda of like God, but he doesn't care how much you sin...

............................meow.....................

"But Kakashi i was only talking to the nice man." Lexi had been dragged back into the store by her pretty gothic dress. Kakashi had completely lost his mind. Yes he had. He was babysitting the devil. The fucking devil. He had found the girl threatening to eat a man's soul. A man's soul. God, what had he done to deserve this.

"Trisha, Kakashi being mean. I can't reach the ground." The other girl was standing at the check out, waiting for him. Staring at him with questions in her eyes, casting looks at the girl he had hanging in mid air. Ok maybe he had dragged the girl into the store by the back of her shirt. Maybe she was hanging in midair and swaying back and forth with each step. He had just been so ready to strangle the little brat, that he hadn't even thought about how he was carrying her.

"What did you do Lexi?" Kakashi swung the devil onto her feet and pushed her further into the shop, so that he could go pay for the clothes Trisha had laying on the counter. The hokage had given him the money to pay for everything they would need.

"I was only talking to this man and then Kakashi scared away my new friend and carried me back." And now the devil was crying, small little glistening tears were falling down her checks. It's a trap. She's the devil don't fall for it.

"Trisha, i only wanted a friend. Why is kakashi being so mean." Oh god now the sales women was glaring at him. Oh god glaring women can be really scary. If he wanted to be able to leave his house any time in the next year, he would have to make this right. That or spend years hiding from the women of the hidden leaf village. And some of those women were ninjas so hiding wouldn't be so easy. Damn it the little demon girl was going to win.

...........................meow........................

"I'm sorry for being mean. I was just scared when you ran out like that. Something bad could have happened to you. How about i make up for it by buying you icecream." Lexi 1 Kakashi 0. Trisha sighed as she kneeled before lexi and wiped away the nicely timed tears with her sleeve.

"Strawberry icecream?" Trisha cast the children's talk to the back of her mind. Let them deal with it.

"Yeah strawberry icecream."

"And you will carry me piggyback."

"Nooo...yes." Oh the tears were really working on the guy that's 2 to 0.

"And you will buy me a stuffed bunny that's blue and i can name Azul." Wow lexi was really sapping him for all she could get. Then again, she hadn't been able to really get anything new since she got there. Back home Lexi had a whole collection of stuffed animals and Azul was one of them. She was known to carry them around with her.

"No way... no no way... no stop crying that isn't going to change my mind... fine.. i will buy you a bunny." 3 to 0. Kakashi was thrown backwards by her hug. He wasn't the man wearing the pants in this relationship. But he was kind of cute with that shocked expression. He must not get too much nice friendly contact. Then again he wasn't exactly a friendly person in the anime. His best friend was Gai.

.............meow..........................

The strawberry icecream had started to drip down Lexi's hand as they walked into the ninja clothing store. Lexi was still dressed in her new little black dress however her face had been cleaned of blood by kakashi. He had been suprising gentle about it for a man who was about ready to kill her earlier. And now he was shifting through clothes trying to find something small enough for her. It wasn't that hard actually. This store keep children clothes in stock so that ninja parents didn't have to go out of their way and because a lot of ninja parents started training there children at a young age.

Kakashi had already found her a couple of pairs of pants one black another red. He was mumbling a lot to himself. Something about this being to plain, not good enough. What a weird guy.

Lexi of course wouldn't dare leave anything to just Kakashi. Come on he was hot and all but Gai was his friend. Which reminds her.

"Kashi, can i get an outfit like Gai? Please." Lexi licked her icecream and smiled up at the shocked man before her. "He looked really youthful."

"No way. No how. Anything but that." Lexi paused and looked at the dumbstruck man before her.

"Anything? Alright I'll hold you to that." Lexi smiled at Kakashi one more time and then skipped away to a near by table. Anything she wanted. What a nice idea. What should she use it for.

..................meow...................

Kakashi was talking to the store owner. A nice man who had been making ninja gear for years, about a design on the devils clothes. He was going to mark her as what she was and the store keeper was good enough at the needle to do the design justice. The man had agreed to take all the small clothes in for work. He was going to put on a compacted design of hell. A demon standing among the dead. What a awesome thing for the brat to wear. See if she fools people after he's done getting her clothes made. The best part though was they would be done within the week. All of them. Shirts, pants, and face mask. Don't ask she had wanted it. Probably to drive him crazy at a later date.

Too bad though a couple set of clothes had had to be set aside so that she had something to wear for the week. So not all of her clothes would be designed. Well maybe he would bring her back later for the rest. If she didn't piss him off first.

The other demon had picked out a lot tank tops and pants. Some shorts too, but not much color. Blacks and reds but not much else. In fact the older girls clothes were kind of more ninja like. She would easily fit in with her class, even if she had no past training. Whereas he had picked out a lot of colors for the littlest demon. Purple, blue, green, red, and even a couple of blacks. Not such a smart ninja choose but he didn't think Lexi would have any problem surviving in the hard ninja world looking like a flower.

The girls were standing together in the corner talking about something or someone, he didn't know what and at the moment he couldn't say that he cared they looked happy. Their eyes almost cheerful unlike that sadness he had seen before shadowing in their eyes. At this moment they seemed general happy. He didn't know who they were, where they came from, or what they planned to do. He didn't know much at all about them. And at times he felt like he didn't want to know.

They were strange. Not the strangest he had seen or heard about though. They looked like demons from a story book. With there blood dyed hair, pointed elfin ears, and fangs. They could have easily passed for demons. However in this world he lived in there were weirder and creeper people. There were people out there with multiple arms. Others with skin unnatural colors. In the large range these two girls were close to normal.

However he couldn't help but feel sad for them. They had been found outside the city and brought into a land that they didn't know with no one they knew but each other. It was kind of sad and even though he knew they weren't as nice or innocent as they looked he couldn't help but care a little about their futures. He didn't want them to give anything up. He didn't want them to have to live like he had. Without parents, fighting to survive, and missions becoming their lives. However they had each other so it wouldn't be too bad, they would make it.

"Here add this it will look good in Trisha's hair." Kakashi eye smiled at the startled girls and placed a black feather on top of a pile of clothes. A black feather the sign of the fallen. The angels that couldn't stay in heaven and choose to fall down and live with the humans instead. How fitting.


	12. Chapter 12

And welcome back to crazy land…

Another glorious adventure with Lexi and Trisha. Yeah and let the fun begin.

I do not own Naruto. Nema, the evil fishy owns everything.

….meow….

The morning found two girls laid out under another tree in the woods. This time to be awakened by a new ninja guard.

"Come on, up girls. You will be late to school." Trisha sat up to stare aimlessly at the ninja before her. The blanket cast forgotten on her lap. She had never been good at mornings. Neither had Lexi in fact.

"No don' wanna. No wakey." Trisha couldn't help but laugh at the dumbfounded look the ninja was throwing at the mumbling child. Lexi was always able to get strange reactions from just being herself.

It was way too early to be awake. Trisha just wanted to go back to sleep. Screw school. Who needed education anyway.

Watching the ninja try to get Lexi to get up was the most entertaining part of the morning. The only thing that was keeping her awake in fact. It was amazing that Lexi hadn't punched him yet.

…..meow…..

A lot of shaking and threats later and both girls were walking through the school doors. While Lexi had gotten the ninja to carry her whereas Trisha had walked. And now here there were before the class room.

"Miss this one is your new class. The hokage would like to see you after school today. Someone will be here to escort you and your sister. I will now take the little one to her class." So they were separated made since. They were different in age. And most likely class was assigned by age. However Lexi probably wouldn't take this too well. She hadn't seemed to want to be separated since they awake her. Always making sure Trisha was within sight or close distance. That ninja wasn't going to have fun when he woke Lexi to drop off into her class.

Oh well not her problem at the moment. It was time to start working for their future and to do that she would have to walk into this class and work through the knowledge she would need to become a ninja. One step at a time. Soon the future will be the present. But until then she would have to work hard so that they both could survive in this world.

….meow…

"Time to wake up. We are here now." Lexi felt her feet touch the ground. The ninja had put her down. Guess that meant she couldn't just go back to sleep.

Lexi took in her surroundings. She was in a class filled with children older than her. All looked about 8 or 9. This had to be the beginning class. However where was Trisha. Lexi didn't want to be alone.

"Where's Trisha. Mister." Lexi gripped the pants of the ninja in front of her. So that he couldn't just leave her alone here in this class.

"I already dropped her off in her class. You will see her when school is over. Alright?" So she was in a different class that would have to be fixed. Lexi didn't want them graduating at different times. That would make them separated too much from each other. That would make Trisha responsible for all the money. In paying for all the bills. Having to work to keep them above the ground. That was something that Trisha shouldn't have to do alone.

"No I want Trisha. I want my sister." Wham. She kicked the guy in the groin without any warning. It hit, the ninja must have let his guard down since she was a child. Well Karate had come in handy for once. Must have hurt. Poor man. Oh well if one or two people have to be hurt to secure her and Trisha's future than it was ok to her. She had no problem killing the innocent to reach a goal.

"Bring me my sister." Kick a man when he's down. Works for her. Plus it would scare the other children in the class. If the class was afraid of her than she wouldn't have any problem with making friends. They would leave her alone. Like she wanted. She didn't want any more friends. She had Trisha at the moment and then when she knew more about her future she would see about making new ones.

"Stop that this instant." Lexi felt herself being pulled away from the ninja still withering on the ground. Another ninja had arrived in the class. It must be a teacher, as that was the only person she thought of who would be here in the school. Unless she had another guard that she didn't know about.

"No he won't bring me Trisha. I don't want to be alone." Lexi struggled in the grown man's arms. In her current size there was no way she could do any damage, in fact the first ninja was already recovering. Her kicks had been hard for her size but she didn't do too much damage. It was only his manhood that was paining him really. That and little stings were she had kicked him.

"No then. You have to behave. I'm sure you will get to see Trisha after school, and until then you aren't alone. There is a whole class of students here who would just love to be your friend." Oh sure they would. Every one wants to be friends with a screaming child who is younger than themselves. A child who is in fact violent. No she wouldn't be making any friends here. So she didn't have to worry about guilt when she starts to make their life miserable. No she wouldn't be in this class long. She will work and study until she is at the level of her sister's class. She will prank and torture all until she has reached her goal.

….meow….

Trisha sat in the front of class, taking an empty set. Not bothering to talk to those children around her, even though she recognized a lot of them. Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura and Ino. Yes this was the class of the one and only Naruto. She had been assigned to Naruto's class. How interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

Alright people i know its been a while but one semester just ended and another began, so i've been busy with life stuff... sigh. However this chapter is kind of long... at least i think it is for how much i usually write.

Anyway welcome back to the torture and fun.. mwahahaha

Anyway i don't own Naruto ... not him, shikamaru, or even Kakashi... wahhh... but even if i don't own them doesn't mean i can't control them... dance minions dance... mwahahah

Sorry about spelling mistakes the computer i am using doesn't have spell check. I tried to do the edit and check on fan fiction but i might have missed some. Sorry... : (

...meow...

Trisha waited in the crowded, noisy classroom of ninja wanna bes. Man how was they ever going to be ninja's if they can't even be quiet when they wait. I doubt their ninja careers are going to be filled with action. It was going to have a lot of waiting. A lot of time spent waiting for targets, hiding from threats, and patiently spending hours guarding someone. It wasn't like life was full of moving action. Even in the anime it hadn't been action all the time. I mean Naruto and the group had spent days just watching the old guy in the wave country. However someone must not have told these children because they were beginning to give her a head ache. Why wouldn't they shut up.

Slam. Finally the grown up was here and silence was the reward.

"Hey were is Iruka-sensei" And there went her silence, don't kill the fucking demon vessel Trisha. Must keep calm. Just think of him being torn limb from limb. How beautiful it will be when he can't speak after she tears out his voice box.

"Iruka-sensei is at the moment in an important meeting with some other ninjas. He should return in a few days. I will be taking his place for now." As soon as the words were out the class started to talk again. Did nothing shut them up. How she hates people.

"Shut up you brats before i fucking decorate the walls of this class room with your internal organs!" Silence, shocked silence. "Now as i was saying before i was such rudely interupted with have a new student. Trisha, will you introduce yourself."

Oh how she missed the days in college where no one cared who they were in class with. Where no one asked who you were or what you were doing. The days where everyone just got to work. Sigh.

...meow...

Trisha took her spot in front of the class and cast a bored glance at everyone seated in front of her.

"I'm Trisha. I'm new here and I'm here to learn to become a ninja." There she talked. All done.

"So you have no experience. No training. What a baka." Or not done. Thank you mutt boy for speaking up and ruining her day. One day she was going to destroy him.

"No i don't have any training, I have been traveling with my sister for a while now and we have just found a place a home here. We didn't come from a village with a ninja school. So i didn't have the opportunity to come to such a place to learn to defend myself from the word. I had to learn by myself. I had to walk in the world alone, not backed by experienced ninja's to hold my hand as i walked the dangerous roads. So no to your question I have no training, no experience. However I am here to learn." These were sorry excuse for ninjas. Why were they even here? What did they wish to accomplish?

"Then why are you in our class, we had to work and study to get here. You haven't done a thing." And the pink bitch speaks. God sometimes her voice is more irritating then Naruto's. If she ended being her teammate at the end of the academy she was so going to be killed the first mission out of the town.

"I am in this class, pinkie, because i am the same age as you i believe. I am here so that i can survive. I am here to learn the skills needed to become a ninja. To gain a job so that i can support me and my sister. So that we can have a place to live and food to eat. I am here so that i can protect us from ninjas that might kill us for the fun of seeing our blood. So that i won't become just another dead body someone dumps on the street as they work there was to a bigger and more important target. We live in a dangerous world. For both ninjas who take dangerous and deadly jobs and the civilians who just live here. A enemy ninja won't think about your status in life, pinkie, before he kills you. No you would just be a casualty of the mission. Some worthless person who got in his way. I will not die because some ninja wants to kill your hokage or one of the hundreds of other ninjas in this village. I am here in this class to learn to survive. So pinkie, what are you here for? To molest that _boy_ your hanging you body over or to become a ninja." Trisha didn't smile, she didn't feel even close to smiling. How ignorant. How pathetic they all were. To think these teens were the hidden leafs future. How sad.

...meow...

Trisha took her sit to the shocked silence of the class. The gapping students around her not even a thought in her mind anymore. There was more important things to do. She needed to learn how this ninja stuff worked. This charaka and jutsus that she would have to learn. Cause she didn't think screaming sexy jutsu or ransagan was going to help her now. No this was real life, nothing came that easily. Nothing was that simple. It would take days just to learn the basics, months to learn the simplest moves. She was only one step closer to their goal. Don't worry Lexi they would survive.

...meow...

Lexi sighed as the teacher held her in the air above the class as he addressed the students in front of them. The ninja babysitter had left. Either to take a break while this guy watched her or to watch her from the shadows like before. Lexi didn't really care. She knew she was being watched, who it was didn't make any difference.

"Alright class this is Lexi. She just moved here and i want you all to be nice to her ok." The ninja must have children, cause he hadn't put her down yet. Probably afraid she would run off or do something bad again. Grown ups. They so seem to underestimate her.

"Let go. Mister. Let go. You hurting Azul. I hate you. I hate you. Stop hurting Azul." The ninja holding her started and hastily placed her on the ground. More from her new wiggling and struggles then the words them self.

"Azul. Who is Azul Lexi." Lexi brushed her pants off slowly and glared at the ninja.

"Azul is my bunny. See." She reached into her pants and pulled a bunny out of the side of her pants where she had stuffed him earlier. He had riden to school the whole time half in and half out her pants. Just his head and paws reaching over the top of her pants, however still hidden under the side of her shirt. Don't ask her it had just seemed like a good place to put him. Come on carrying was too much work this morning. And she might have dropped him. Plus her pockets where to small to hold her pretty stuffed bunny. Kakashi had gotten her such a cute toy.

"Oh what a cute bunny. Does he need his own sit?" Lexi could here the sarcastic undertones in the boys voice. But what a nice question. Thanks boy she don't know.

Lexi lifted the bunny and whispered to it. Then stood there listening. She started to talk to it again. What fun it was to be little she could have fake conversations with stuffed toys and no one stopped her.

"Azul says he doesn't want to sit alone. He says that being alone gives him homicidal thoughts. What's a homicidal thoughts mister?" Lexi let Azul fall to the side of her leg, holding one of his paws in her hand as she gave the teacher a nice confused look.

"Its ummm a grown up thing. Nothing for you to worry about Lexi." The poor man looked so out of place.

"Oh like sex. Grandpa said sex was a grown up thing too." Lexi watched as the class snickered and the teacher turned an interesting shade of red. How lovely.

"Yeah totally Grownup things. Now how about you take your sit and we will start class alright." Lexi let herself be pushed to the back of the class and hastily stuffed into an empty seat. Oh well she would just have to drive this man crazy little bit by little bit.

...meow...

Hours had passed and lunch had been eaten. Lexi had gotten a lunch from the teacher saying the hokage had given him orders to make her one since she wouldn't have made herself one. It hadn't been to bad. Just some sandwich and some juice. Not as interesting as a taco or mcdonald's cheeseburger but oh well. She had lived.

However now class was back in action and Lexi was bored. She didn't want to continue this. She already knew how to read and write. She could already count and add. She didn't need to be here anymore. Of course she didn't know how she could read any of this since the anime had been made in Japanese but the fall and those cursed rocks must have broken her brain too cause everything looked in English to her. She wasn't going to question. No the important issue was that she was bored, and boredom was never a good thing.

"Nap time!" Lexi stood up in her sit and declared to class. She was more than ready for a nap and it was something a child would do. Laughter filled the class room as all the older and wiser... hehe... students turned in their sits to look at Lexi.

"What does this look like your house, your at school dummy." Oh the wonderful in put from her beautiful class mates.

"Nope, my home has more trees and less people. Oh and squirrels." The shock on their expressions was so cute. How she loved torturing people. Even if they were only children. She was just helping them get stronger. Of course. "It's nap time. Trisha says I need to take a nap every day."

"Oh how cute the baby wants a little nappy. Do you want a bottle too." Lexi glanced over at the boy in the front row. He was cute for a child. Straight brown even hair, nicely combed and parted. Nice pressed clothes. How nice to have such loving parents. Fool. He should really learn when to give up. She had already one this battle.

"no i don't need a bottle, just a nap. Trisha says that I'm still growing and i need to do all possible to have my body grow up healthy. It's the most important thing for a possible ninja to do. Trisha says i can't be a ninja if i don't have a healthy and strong body. So i need to take a nap so that i get enough rest so that my body can grow strong and powerful. I don't want to be weak, do you?" Lexi frowned sadly at the boy and jumped down from her chair. God these small heights were starting to seem scary.

"Mister, Trisha right, right? Growing up healthy is important right?" She totally had him now.

"Well yes it is however..." He didn't even make the end of his sentence before Lexi threw open the classroom door and ran out side.

"Nap time Yay."

...meow...

Trisha had been sitting in her sit for hours. Listening to the teacher describe the village history and strategies for an ambush and dozen other situations. Most useful other things not so much. However all interesting. She couldn't really say she was bored. However in the middle of the discussion on the smart use of clones the teacher had been called out into the hallway by another, so the class had been left unattended and the noise had started again. At least for a few minutes until the door opened again and one small child that was all too familiar now stealthily jumped into the class and shut the door.

"Lexi, what did you do this time." Trisha sighed of course it was her. She had ruined her perfectly good class time. Oh well. Not like the teacher wouldn't just continue the lesson.

...meow...

Lexi had ran out into the hallway. She had dashed down the hall opening door after door looking for Trisha. Too bad the teachers were starting to get mad, but she didn't really care. Not at all. A search for her had started fast, however she had taken a moments confusion to dive into the next classroom.

"Nothing. Azul wants a nap." She had been a little startled to hear Trisha's voice but happy none the less.

Lexi walked towards Trisha's desk and held up her bunny in defense. It was totally all Azul's fault. Bad bunny. "I was just looking for you so i could take a nap."

"Well I'm in class so i can't take a nap with you. Why don't you curl up in some corner or something." Trisha sighed and waved her hand. Lexi wasn't mad she knew that Trisha would rather be taking a nap with her. She just couldn't. Lexi was the carefree one. Trisha was the responsible one.

"Alright Trisha." Lexi would just find somewhere else to sleep. Bingo.

...meow...

Trisha watched as Lexi skipped up the lane of the class room and made her way to the back of the class. She wouldn't. Oh god she really wouldn't.

"Up Up." Yes she would. Lexi had stopped before Hinata's desk and was holding her hands up in the normal childish pick up method. The class stared, not sure what to do. Poor Hinata.

...meow...

"ummm do you... meaaan me." Hinata was startled. No one ever noticed her. Why would this child come to her.

"Yes. You pretty. Up Up ease." Hinata couldn't help but bluse at the strange little girl before her. She had never been called pretty before. Every one thought she was plain and a failure.

"Ohh okk." Hinata picked up the child and gasped as the child cuddled into her chest.

"Can i take a nap here. The teacher is scary." Hinata blush had taken over her face. Someone wanted to stay with her someone wanted to cuddle with her. How strange. This never happened. Hinata couldn't help wanting the feeling to stay. She didn't want the girl to leave afraid that it might not be real. That any second now, she would go back to unnoticed, unwanted Hinata.

"Yeahhhh of coursse ...yooou cann." The child smiled up at her with such happiness Hinata couldn't seem to think anymore about why this might not be the smartest decision she had made. But she didn't want to give it up.

"At least till teacher man finds me." The child's smile disappeared and she buried her head back into Hinata's chest. No Hinata didn't want the teacher to take her away.

"Nooo ... I willl hidde.. you." Hinata stuttered out and rubbed the smooth black hair sliding against her chest. "I can .. hiddde youu with a jutsu. Thhhe teaacher wonn't thiink to look"

"But they will tell." Hinata followed the small finger pointing at their audience. The whole class was watching her. She had never had so much attention. But the child was right. They would tell. Epically Ino, Sakura, and Kiba. Hinata couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let them take away someone that had finally seen her. Not the bakugan.

Hinata stood up holding the child in her arms and glared at the whole class, activating her Bakugan. "If anyone of you opens you fucking mouth i will cut off your charaka so that you neve become ninjas. I will use all my clans power to make sure you have no future here in this village or any fucking other place you could possible hide in this cursed world." Without a single strutter. She had talked normal. How amazing it was to feel so strong. And their pale gaping faces. The fear she say in some. How amazing it was. "Do fucking hear me."

...meow...

Trisha watched as the class gasped and nodded to Hinata. Woo. Lexi had really pulled it off. How like her. Now what was she going to do. Now they were going to have another Anko on their hands. Oh well. She hadn't wanted this to all go like the story anyway. It was so much nicer with out the stuttering. That stuttering had been irrating.

Hinata sat back into her sit and cast a small genjustu to make Lexi disappear and the class sat in shocked silence. Peaceful beautiful silence. Oh thank god.

The door banged open and the teacher walked back in with a sigh and a hand running through his hair. Lexi was already driving the academy crazy. How wonderful.

"Alright class. Have any of you seen a child." The class all shock their heads, besides a few that didn't even bother to answer him. Shikamaru was still asleep. Chijou was eating away, and Sasuke just hned and looked away, What did he care.

"Alright then lets all go back to our discussion then..." Trisha soon forgot Lexi once more and got caught back up into the world of clone usage.

...meow...

Lexi sighed against Hinata chest and closed her eyes. She was tired. This body just couldn't take so much. It was so irritating at times. However she would have to get used to it. At least the plan had worked well. She had just earned Hinata's loyalty. That would be useful. A pawn with strength was always useful.

Lexi could feel Hinata's hand petting her hair and Azul cudled up under chin as she finally feel asleep to teh teacher's voice.


	14. Chapter 14

Alright i just wanted to say... i like tacos... as you can tell im hungry... hehe

Anyway Welcome back to crazyland... not candyland though they both do have candy... yumm

This chapter is for Trisha and her amazing *cough* weird *cough* obsession. I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Naruto... Nema the evil fishy does... bow to the fish

...meow...

Lexi awoke to the clatter of students preparing to leave. She must have slept the rest of school away on top of Hinata then. Oh well. Not like she had much else to do at the moment. She couldn't learn anything productive until she talked to Trisha and learned whatever trisha had hopefully learned, or until she got herself a book. Her class was way to young to be anyhelp. Come on she may be a child but she could count. How little do they think she was. 5. Well alright she was 5 but she didn't have to be always treated like she didn't know anything. Did knowing how to read and add at 5 make her a genius?

Lexi sighed gently as she snuggled closer to Hinata's heat. Lexi didn't want to get up yet. Sleeping had always been one of her many faults. Once she fell asleep she never wanted to wake back up. Dreams ad always been so interesting to her. Amazing adventures that she loved to have. Some times waking up was just so disappointing. That and waking up just some times seemed like more work than she wanted to do. Sleeping was so comfy and Hinata was so nice and warm. Oh well guess it was time to go back to reality.

Lexi slowly allowed her body to straighten in Hinata's lap. Azul had to be fixed, some how the poor bunny had ended up upside down in her sleep. Poor Azul. Most of the students had already left. The rest were on there way out, leaving just here, Trisha, and Hinata.

"Hinata can i come back tomorrow for a nap, ease." Hinata was blushing again. It was going to take a while for Lexi to get hinata to become more confident. Hinata wouldn't be a good pawn if she thought she, herself was weak and useless. Lexi needed a confident and loyal pawn. Epically since she was so small herself. A child would have an advantage in battle at times, being underestimated and overlooked. However in politics and influence she wouldn't be able to do much. She needed a well situated pawn inside the village. Hinata just happened to be the easiest to control. She was already weak minded and easy to control. Loyalty wouldn't be hard to gain with a few praises and encourages. And even better Hinata came from a well looked on clan. She just need to get Hinata stronger and more worthy of her clans time and then Hinata would be an awesome and loyal pawn with the connections that Lexi and Trisha could use later on. Planning for the future was always a smart decision.

"Of coursssse youuu caan. " Hinata was still stuttering that would have to stop. She need more confidence

"Will you do the ninja trick?" . Lexi allowed a smile to spread across her face to show her approval. Praise Praise Praise, discipline. Just like training a puppy.

"Umm yeah.. just knoccck ...on on the door and iii will cover youur ... your ennntrance." Hinata's blush was still there, she was still stuttering however she would work. It would just take a little more work. Lexi had time.

"Thank ou." Lexi throw herself into a brief hug around Hinata's neck and then climbed down from her perch. "See you tomorrow."

...meow...

Trisha had watched Lexi's actions halfheartedly. She was more worried about what the hokage wanted them for in his office. They hadn't really done anything big yet to blow their cover. At least she didn't think they had, however Trisha wasn't totally confident in their ability to lie and succeeded with ninjas being their audience. Ninjas were going to be a lot harder to convince than the idiots back home. She really hoped the hokage just wanted to keep a tab on them. Maybe he would just have some more questions they could bullshit through.

"Trisha, peoples left." Lexi was standing next to her now. She must have finished her chat. Guess it was time to continue the day. The hokage was waiting for them.

...meow...

Or not. 30 min. 30 min of sitting in this stupid lobby. The worst bit they still hadn't been able to get any paper or books. It was so dull.

"I told the witch doctor i was in love with you." Lexi had random started to sing 20 min ago. She had ran out of new songs 15 min ago. This was the 4th time through the witch doctor. The sectary was starting to look like he was going to kill them.

"Oh eh oh ah ah." How dare the hokage make them wait again. They have things they could be doing.

"Ting tang." Trisha was losing patience with this world. She needed her beautiful angels.

"walla walla." She would never be able to see them again. How mean could god be.

"bing bang." How was she going to live.

...meow...

" How could you do this to me God." Trisha ruined her song. Why was so random screaming in the lobby. Random screams were more of a middle of the street or restaurant thing.

"What did i ever do to you." Wow Trisha must have really broken. That or she was very very bored.

"How am i suppose to live god without them." Oh the sectary looked scared, and she had just worked so hard at pissing him off. Humm her feet couldn't reach the ground, how cute.

"They are more important then air. I need them." Swish Swish. Swing Swing. Her legs swing up and down. Interesting.

"How could this happen." Trisha had started to pace the floor. She was really getting into this tantrum. Maybe those rocks had had more effect then just shrink her body. Maybe her brain had shrunk too.

"I mean i was a perfect angel." Wamh. She smashed her fist into her hand. Lexi shock her head and continued to swing her legs. Nope Trisha was still Trisha. She must just be pissed.

"That stupid Moth. What right did it have to take them away." Slam. Oh she kicked the table as she passed. How nice.

"Who gave that stupid moth the right. Who does he think he is." The sectary was beginning to look really scared. Come on what was so scary. So Trisha looked like she was going to ripe of some bodies fingers and feed them to an innocent kitten.

"I am so going to tear his wings off and crumble them before its dieing eyes." So she was threatening a bug. That wasn't crazy at all.

"Trisha. Your scaring the poor ninjas" Lexi froze her legs and decided to finally save the poor scared ninjas.

"But the stupid asshole moth stole them from me." Trisha's pacing had stopped. At least the floor was safe. And the men in the room seemed a little more secure since the angry was no longer centered on them.

"I'm so sorry. But it will be ok." Lexi tried to hide the little snicker that almost escaped. How stupid these ninjas would feel if they only knew why Trisha was mad. Only one thing could piss Trisha off like this. Something so important that Trisha never moved into the dorm without it. The blessed gift of god.

"No it won't. My life is so empty now." Lexi held her frown and hide her smile that wanted to escape.

"Don't worry if that moth ever returns i will help you in your revenge. The Pokemon will be revenged. We will total destroy that moth for taking them away." Yes all this commotion over a game boy. Over a pokemon game. That moth doesn't know what he had done. Trisha was scary at times.

"Yes revenge will be mine. I will cut him into smal pieces and slowly peel his wings from his back. I will ripe of each one of his legs. I will watch as he withers in pain. No one takes my pokemon away." Yupe really scary. Poor bug.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello people im back... did you know i like tacos... taco taco tacos... yum yum yum... do the taco dance... tacos to the left... tacos to the right... come one tacos you know what i llike... i like tacos dum dum dum dumdum... i like tacos dum dum dum dumdum...

Alright now that thats out. I think i would like to say something really really important... Turtle.

Anyway this isn't that long of a chapter i just have always wanted to say a line in this chapter... so i will... hehe... next time will have more in depth meaning to it... and again sorry for spelling ... no spell check on computer

Now on to the disclaimer.. i don't own anything... i am at the misery of my lord Nema... the great and powerful fish.

...meow...

Trisha's rant had been cut short by the appearance of one of the anbu coming out of the hokage's office and picking her up from the back of her shirt and walking away. Guess she must have destrubed the hokage's meeting. Oh well.

"Do i get to be carried too." Lexi cast a small pleading small at the sectary who had just gotten back to work, now that the crazy teen had been taken away.

"Um no .. you can walk... Fine." A few tears a cute pout and Lexi was carried into the hokage's office to join Trisha. However Lexi got to be carried like a child, not be swung by the back of her shirt. Hehe. How the ninjas loved her more.

...meow...

That was embarrassing. Couldn't they have just called her in. She wasn't some misbehaving toddler. She was a full grown adult ... alright in a preteen body, but still even a preteen deserved more respect than that. Damn Ninjas. She couldn't wait until she could start killing people.

The hokage was seated into his normal elegant chair. His old body must be imprinted into the chair by now with all the time he sits in it. She doesn't remember seeing him out of this office more than once in the manga and that was the chunin exam right before he died. She hadn't seen him leave the office at all while here. Did he sleep in that chair or was there some secret door in the room that lead to a bedroom and bathroom. Weird old guy.

"We're here so what did you need?" Trisha couldn't say she was in the mood to be polite or nice or even caring. How was she suppose to live the rest of her life without being able to play pokemon. What a sad day this had turned out to be.

"I have called you here because it seems like you have been misbehaving." Trisha could've sighed. Of course they had been misbehaving. That's what they did. Did he really think that they would behave. Come on even their appearance pretty much screamed demonic.

...meow...

Wow misbehaving huh. Made it seem like he was going to punish a misbehaving toddler or something. God being small wasn't so nice at the moment. However it could be worse. A misbehaving ninja would probably have it worse than they were about too. Hopefully he didn't know all the things they had or were planning to do. Would suck to get their plans ruined within the first week.

"Misbeeinger..." Lexi wandered over to the hokage's desk from where the sectary had placed her. "Is it a type of bumble bee? Does it make good honey?"

"No lexi." The desk was taller than her. She had to jump just to get her arms high enough to pull herself up enough to look over. This was sad. She need to learn how to use charaka.

"Oh. Poor little bees without their icky honey." She pouted and looked sadly at the hokage. Distract him. Maybe he would forget to punish them.

"No lexi. Misbehaving means you were bad. Naughty. No bees." The hokage waved his hand and Lexi could feel herself being lifted from her leaning position on the desk to be moved back to Trisha's side.

...meow...

"I was bad. I sorry." And the tears begin. Well maybe the old man will feel bad for making Lexi cry or something. However Trisha was more curious in what they had been caught doing. "I sorry i sorry grandpa. I sorry." And the childish act continues. Well lexi does fit it so well.

"Now lexi stop crying Ninjas don't cry its in the rules." Trisha sighed and brushed her hand through Lexi's now straight hair. How strange to be so much taller than her friend. It still hit her as strange to be able to easy be able to lean on her head or use her as a head rest. It was fun picking on little Lexi.

"Really Trisha in rules. No crying." Sniffles. Much better and the hokage looked like he felt bad. Maybe they could get out of this.

"Yupe i read through part of the book in class. It said ninjas never show emotion." She had actually read part of the book. However that wasn't the part she had read. In fact that was just one of those irritating things Sakura said in the anime that got stuck in her head.

"Oh my god, Trisha do you know what that means." Lexi made a convincing act. Maybe if ninjas didn't work out they could join an acting party.

"That you can't cry. That you can't smile. And no way can you laugh." Trisha knelled down next to her sister and continued the conversation. Hey no one had interrupted them yet.

"No no Trisha it so much bigger than that." Lexi made huge hand gesture just to show how much bigger it all was. Little kid waving her arms yeah that caught all the ninjas attention.

"Oh really and what is so big?" Trisha leaned forward to hear her answer. She was getting curious about it. How much do you want to bet it will be completely insane and random.

"That means..." dramatic pause. "That all those ninjas.." another pause they had ever ones attention now. "Are Robots. I so knew it Trisha. There all robots." Wahm all the jaws hit the ground. Shock had infected the room.

"Hum Lexi i think your might be right. No emotions , impossible amazing actions. That are characteristics of a robot. Do you think they have little gears under their clothes instead of organs." This was actually beginning to become fun at the moment. And it did make since in a weird way.

"Oh i hope not. That would be terrible." Lexi crossed her arms and pouted giving out a small puff of anger.

"Oh why would that be terrible." Trisha actually wanted to know. Plus maybe the shock of whatever Lexi said would snap everyone back into reality. Having the hokage stare at them with his mouth gaping open was beginning to be creepy.

"If they had no organs then they can't have babies. Right? And everyone would be so sad. Those ladies in town seemed to really want to have Kashi's baby. They were even planning a Kakashi chase but you can't carry baby if you don't have a stomach. Right? The baby grows in the stomach and the stomach is an organ." Slam Slam Slam. The hokage was hitting his head on the desk. Weird but enjoyable. Maybe the poor old man was just too stressed. It must be hard running the village.

"Oh no. Did i break grandpa again. What do i do Trisha. I broke the old robot. Do you know someone who fixs robots mister ninja." The laughter in the office was a sudden broken fall and highly contagious starting with one man and spreading thought the entire room and it didn't seem to want to stop. Lexi was already around the desk and shaking the hokage when the sectary ran into the room to investigate. The whole Anbu squad had fallen all 4 visible and laughing their ass off on the ground. That's what you get for bottle up your emotions. You get easly driven to insanity. Looks like a lot of men are going to be having health related vacations.

...meow...

Oh god another Kakashi chase. The hokage had just about finished the paperwork from the last one. Those crazy sex driven women had destroyed 5 buildings. Injured a dozen or so ninja. A couple dozen civilians and Trashed over half the town all to capture and rape Kakashi. Then again it had probaly looked like a big prize to them. Who ever finally got with Kakashi's child would be the clan head of his empty clan and with it they would gain title and respect. However these hunts were getting just plain sad.

His anbus had been driven insane and probaly weren't ready to deal with another Kakashi hunt either. They had spent the whole next couple of weeks doing rounds and breaking up cat fights about who let Kakashi go. And the ones not controlling the women population spent the next two months trying to hunt down Kakashi after the guy had escaped the village and ran off for a couple months to get away from the crazies. They had finally located the ninja in snow country, reading his book and drinking in front of a cottage fire. Kakashi had had a nice break from missions and life and the hokage had had a miserable couple of months putting ever thing to rights.

He can't go through this again. He didn't have the money in storage to pay for all the damages mential and physical. God what did he ever do to deserve this.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello people. I hope you all like the last chapters I was able to put up. I think they went kind of well. Anyway I'm back and ready to drive you all insane with the power of…. Turtles… of course.

Anyway I don't own Naruto. Nope I aren't that powerful plus theirs a law now that you aren't allowed to own people, isn't that sad. I so would have sold my brothers when they were little if I could have. They were cute back then, think of the money I could have made. What a sad sad sad past. All the Swedish fish I could have bought. Wahhh stupid law.

Anyway on with the story. After this chapter time will flow a little faster. Can you believe that only 3 days has passed since that stupid moth caused those rocks to fall on Trisha and I. Hehe…

…meow…..

The hokage's office had been put to rights. The Anbu back to normal, quiet and scary staring like statues normal. It had taken a while to get all the ninjas to stop there laughter, and even longer to convince the sectary that everything was ok and that he could return to his desk. Trisha and Lexi had taken a sit by the time all the commotion had stopped and were quietly waiting by the time the hokage's attention had returned to them once more.

"So back to the issue at hand. I have heard from a couple different people that you two have been seen doing some not so nice things." The hokage has a scary stare, like he's trying to read our mind. Lexi hadn't thought they had done anything too bad lately. She had actually been trying to keep her actions on the smaller kind. Nothing too big. No buildings had been bombed. No people killed. She had actually thought she was being pretty nice.

"But grandpa. I've been very very very good. I even ate all my vegetables last night." Lexi hide the laugh at the dumb struck expression the hokage had quickly hidden from her sight. How strange even after the last 3 days the hokage still was underestimating them. She had thought he was catching on to them.

"No don't try to act all innocent with me little lady. Did you or did you not go around yesterday scaring the citizens and saying you were going to eat their souls." Oh yes that had been fun.

"Oh huh. I did. Don't you guys play demons and mortals here? I use to play it all the time." Lexi smiled nicely up at the hokage in front of them. Demons and mortals? Who would believe that? Then again she had played Cowboys and Indians when she was little. Sad, what a terrible lie.

"Demon and mortals? Is that a game, Trisha?" Smart man, switch girls and hope to catch our lies. Hopeful Trisha was catching the reference.

…..meow….

"Yeah it's game. One kid becomes the demon and runs around eating the souls of the others. The last mortal alive wins, that or one of the mortals have to defeat the demon." Trisha hadn't been paying to much attention to the hokage when he asked the question. She had been making a list of supplies her and Lexi would need soon, so when the hokage threw her the question she hadn't been prepared for it.

Demons and Mortals? Is that tag or maybe hide and seek. Oh well not like the old guy can prove me wrong.

"Oh I see. So you were just trying to find someone to play with you. I'm sorry to say but we don't play that game here Lexi." The hokage had fallen for that. That is just sad. Can't they tell Lexi was lying.

"Oh so no one will play with me." Lexi was making her sad pouting face again. God maybe we really should give up on a ninja career and just make a living off of acting. Especially if all the people in this world was so easy to convince.

"No they won't play with you. You will have to explain the game first. However you aren't out of trouble yet. A man named Iruka came to see me yesterday and he said that you two were saying some very inappropriate things." Oh this was about the Iruka incident how nice. They were going to need paper to take notes and draw on. Both of them would go crazy without paper soon.

"Oh I remember. Iruka sensei took me to the potty." So Lexi had an excuse for this one too. That was nice. They would need pencils. Do they even have pencils here? Didn't they use pencils during the chunin exam? Oh well they need something to write with.

"Oh really that was nice of him. Did you talk to him after he brought you back?" They were going to need some food. It wasn't like they would have ninjas taking them out to eat every day. The first two days had just been because they were new. It wouldn't last forever. Plus they would need to have a lunch packed for school.

"Yupe. We talked about lollipops. I was bored with waiting and I told Iruka sensei I hoped you had a lollipop in your office. Right Trisha?" They would need to find a library or borrow some scrolls about charaka. They hadn't grown up here so they didn't have any of the common knowledge the rest of the children had. They would still need to learn even the most basic information and more than likely on their own time. No one would believe them if they told them they didn't even know if they had charaka.

"Yeah. That's right. He didn't seem to like the idea of Lexi eating sweets. Protective guy, not like one sucker will ruin her teeth." They should probably get a backpack so that they can carry their things with them. She didn't really want to leave their things at the orphanage. She couldn't say she completely trusted a place full of children. Even good hearted children will steal ever once in a while and even if their stuff weren't stolen then something could be spilled on them or they might get ripped or torn. No it would be better to keep their things with them until they have a place to live.

"Oh well Iruka is a very protective guy, but I'm sure he just misunderstood. All right just one more issue Lexi. About earlier today, one of my ninjas said that you kicked him today. What do you have to say for yourself?" Oh how was Lexi getting out of this one.

…meow…..

"I sorry I was mad. He wouldn't take me to Trisha. Sensei said that I was bad and I should apologize cause kicking people is wrong." Lexi frowned and started to let tears gather in her eyes. She's a cute innocent child. She is totally sorry. She will totally not do it again.

"Well even though your sorry, you still did something wrong so you have to be punished. Do you understand, Lexi?" Oh god. He wasn't going to spank her was he? That would be so embarrassing a 20 yr old being spanked like a naughty toddler. But the imagery was even funnier. The Great Hokage pulling a naughty child over his well-dressed knee to spank in his important office. Oh god. Don't laugh, he will punish you more.

"Yes Grandpa." Wonder what had Trisha so distracted. Lexi was going to be punished. It was Trisha's job to save her.

"Alright then for the next week you little one are grounded. You will return straight back to the orphanage after school. You will eat with the other children and sleep in the house not out in the woods like the last couple days. For the next week you will be on your best behavior." What stay in that building with all those children? No this couldn't be happening. She would die.

"But Grandpa the house has so many people in it. It's really noisy." Trisha had froze next to her. Both of them knew that that house was going to kill them. They should really just burn it to the ground.

"No excuses little lady. You will stay in the house, noise or no noise. It might actually help you make some new friends and sleeping in the woods can't be good for you." But they separated them in the house. They were in different rooms. Plus only Lexi was grounded, was Trisha planning to leave her alone in that house. She wouldn't be that cruel would she.

"Alright now that that's out of the way. Do you two need anything?" Lexi didn't pay to much attention to the discussion that followed about supplies. She was more distracted by the thought of revenge. The hokage was so going to pay as soon as her little house arrest was over.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm back and I bring you all hair. I feed the rest of the body to Nema. He said it was yummy though the clothes got in the way. However he didn't like the hair so I have lots of it to share. It's all blonde duh. Sorry. I only killed on person and they only had one color of hair. But I will still share. Isn't that great.

Anyway I am so happy I got 3 reviews since I last updated yea. Every one do the happy dance. And that brings me up to a total of 16 chapters and 20 reviews, as we can all tell it isn't too popular however I don't care I will continue to write until I die or until technology becomes unusable, which ever comes first. So anyway back to what I was saying since I got three reviews I thought I would just give you all a response here since I got all your messages right before I went to write.

To leogirl321. I love you so much. Hugs. You are always so nice, you always review. And you are so right every one should totally fear Lexi's wrath cause Lexi is a terrible scary force. Small and demonic. What a cute child. Hehe

To mckenmic Oh my god I love it. I will totally have to add that into the store. The hokage will never know what hit him. Though I can't do it yet. Neither Trisha or Lexi are skilled enough yet to get the book out of the office. We will have to study really hard to learn enough to get past guards. But that will be an awesome test for out abilities. Thanks.

To Trisha. I am so disappointed in you and for that I so send the green bunnies out to torture you with their gayness. You are one chapter behind the rest of the world. I am so going to tell everyone all about you Pokemon obsession. Oh wait I did that already. And a boyfriend is no reason to not read my story, don't make me make his dead body fall magical from the sky. I totally control this magical world and the Luna moth might find it funny.

Alright I hope you all enjoy this beautiful, gorgeous chapter of The Luna moth….Disclaimer I didn't steal Naruto last night, that was some other crazed fan… cough Trisha cough. I would never steal Naruto so that I could claim to own him. Never I say.

….. meow…..

The week of house arrest had passed by slowly. Way too slowly for both girls. Neither one of them could stand being with so many people for so long and to top it off the kids weren't as friendly as you would think

Lexi and Trisha had finished the meeting with the hokage and had been returned to the orphanage once more. However this time the ninja who had escorted them had walked poor Lexi straight to the door and placed her into the waiting arms of one of the other teen residents. Lexi hadn't even been given the chance to run away. She was trapped on all sides; the traitor of a ninja had explained to the headmistress person that she wasn't allowed to leave the building until someone came to get her in the morning for class. This couldn't be happening. It' s a crime against children everywhere. However Lexi's struggling and words hadn't changed anyone's mind. In fact it just got a lot of disapproving eyes and harsh words. What a strict old women.

The teen that had taken her from the ninja had carried her inside and placed her in an empty spot at the already filled table between two other teenagers. Who hadn't looked too happy with the arrangement, but hadn't complained. At least Trisha had followed her in and taken a sit across from her at the table. It had been nice to know Trisha wasn't going to just ditch her here alone. But then again they hadn't eaten since lunch so Trisha could be just trying to get a free meal.

_Dinner had been a noisy affair more than a dozen conversations going on at once. It had given her a headache instantly. It was worse than the college cafeteria. At least back at school there had been more room available to filter out the noise. How could these people live like this? The hokage had defiantly picked a perfect punishment. This headache was never going to go away._

_The food had been all right. Nothing spectacular or anything just rice, meat, and veggies. Nothing really to complain about. Lexi couldn't say she could do any better or even would want to. Lexi was too lazy to cook herself anything that took longer than a couple of minutes. Even boxed Mac and cheese took too long sometimes. _

_The meal had seemed to take forever by the end of it Lexi was ready to start crying. The noise was terrible, even eating had just been too much work. Her head was killing her and she had food in her hair. What did her hair ever do to them. She finally gets to have nice black straight hair and these terrible children ruin it. God she wasn't going to live through the week if this continued. _

_After the meal another teen had been commanded to take her to bed since she had finally started to cry. Lexi had always been weak to headaches. That kind of pain never went away and it never seemed to calm done. It was worse than any other kind of pain. The ultimate ninja attack: head pain jutus. _

….meow…

Lexi had to admit that her bed had been softer than the ground however it really hadn't been worth the pain. So she wasn't planning to stay in that house again. No way. Sleeping outside was way better than staying with those children.

God six year olds never shut up. Even when she was trying to sleep they still were talking or make stupid noises. It was a pain. However the younger kids had turned out to be useful in the end. They all were looking for acceptance a lot like Hinata. All it had taken was a few well placed words and a few encouragements and they were listening to every thing she had to say. There were going to be a very big increase in ninja students in the future. She couldn't do much with the older children but the younger ones would grow up to be more than interesting pawns. Start corrupting them young and no one would think to look for strings, much less who was pulling them. Plus it would be way easy to gain the loyalty of children than adults who already have morals and loyalties.

…meow…

Trisha of course had gotten her supplies the next morning. The hokage was being way to nice to them at the moment, made it suspicious. What could the hokage want with them, they didn't have an special skills yet. Was he trying to gain future favor?

The ninja escort in the morning had arrived with two bags. A smaller black one for Lexi and a bigger black one for Trisha. Both had plenty of room for most of their clothes. Although when they had gone to pick up the rest of the clothes Kakashi had had decorated with demonic scenes of murder and death they had found that the ninja had gone over board and they wouldn't fit all of them into Lexi's childish bag. They had had to store the rest out in the woods in the tree they had taken as their temporary home. Chances of anyone finding them was slim and they were high enough up to discourage anyone but a ninja to get it. Trisha had gone out to the woods after school that day and had the ninja place it up so high no one but a ninja would find it. He had even been kind enough to bring her a waterproof cloth to wrap it all in.

The hokage hadn't called them to his office the rest of the week it had been strange to have all that time to themselves. However they had been able to put it to good use.

Lexi had continued to torment her classmates. Since she couldn't do anything ninja related she had to stay with the basics. She had placed snakes in the teacher's desk. Taken the time to supper glue each chair so that no one can pull it out from under the desk. It had been funny that no one had been able to sit down, even if they had had to stand in class for a lecture about pranks and the harm they caused. She had gotten backed at the teach by super gluing all his desk draws closed except one. She had glued that one open so that his icha icha book was in full view to anyone who tried to help him. His lecture was boring, he deserved it.

She had also continues her daily visit to Trisha's classroom for her naptime. Hinata would cover her entrance with a genjutsu and then Lexi would enter when the teacher opened the door. However naptime had become more interesting than before. Instead of sleeping the entire afternoon away Lexi had decided to take the time to study. As soon as Lexi entered the classroom she would make her way to Trisha's desk in the front row and grab the notes Trisha would leave at the corner of her desk for her. The notes would range any where from what she had learned in class to the important notes on the latest scroll she had been able to find. After the pick up Lexi would proceed to the back of the room and her comfy seat on Hinata's lap.

Hinata had taken to bringing Lexi small treats. Some time candies and sweets other times fruits and sandwiches. A different treat each day. A long with the food she had also bought other little gifts for her. Sometimes toys, stuffed animals, or even colored pencils. Other times it was more serious stuff like scrolls and books. Hinata had become a useful pawn way before Lexi had thought her too.

…meow….

Trisha had filled her week with studying and trying to catch up with the others in her class. She had taken to go to a near by library after class, turns out they actually had one in this place. She would check out enough books to entertain her and Lexi for a couple days. The hokage had been kind enough to place a good amount of paper into both of there bags including pencils. Yes they had pencils, no mechanical pencils, but still they had pencils. So she had been able to take notes on what she had read to save both of them time. Lexi would read a scroll and take notes and then pass it to Trisha. Trisha would do the same for her. It had been a simple process. Of course both of them would probably have to read the scrolls later for things they didn't understand and was above there level, but learning the basics was most important at the moment.

Trisha had finally had paper though so her notes had taken a interesting turn during class time. Dragons, bunnies, and Native American wolfs had all decorated the edges of her note pages. Some times class got slow and drawing was a habit hard to break. Although Lexi never complained, she loved to doodle on notes too. They were quite a pair.

The week had passed pretty fast for Trisha, she had learned a lot about strategy and mission planning from her new teacher in class. Outside class she had study multiply scrolls and books, learning all she could in such a short time about charaka and the way to find it and use it. Especially in training excurses like the tree climbing one Kakashi had taught the gang in Wave. Lexi had found a scroll with the hand signs listed with their purpose and uses so they were ready to try to figure it out once Lexi was off house arrest and they could find their way to their home in the woods.

Of course they would have an audience any way around since a ninja was still following them around. However in the woods no one would be in the way if they messed up. The ninja shadow would be able to escape any hazardous activity and Lexi and Trisha would take their own chances.

However getting the basic jutus had been more work actually. Trisha had had to ask her teacher for the hand signs however their first ninja guard had to take both of them back to the house right after class since their wasn't two people to watch them, so Trisha hadn't been able to ask him until the next day. However the next day he had to work at the hokage's office somewhere. It had become a pattern turns out her teacher worked there ever day. So the teacher hadn't been able to help her.

Instead she had had to turn to the other students in the class even if she hadn't wanted to. Most of them weren't helpful. Naruto and Kiba were too loud and way too much idiotic to be useful. Shino didn't talk much, he could probably help but he was hard to approach. Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino wouldn't care to help her. So no luck there. That left her with Shikamaru and Chijo.

She had wasted 2 days trying to talk to her teach and then another 2 days of the week waiting for the weekend to end. That had been pure torture for poor Lexi being stuck in the house the whole weekend. When finally Monday had come around Lexi had been ready to blow. Poor her.

She had finally been able to talk to Shikamaru as he and Choji were on their way to watch clouds after school. He had helped her out with the jutus even though he had complained the whole way. Plus he had done each jutus in slow motion to show her how each looked. It had been informative.

So finally the week had ended and school was about out. It was almost time to visit their woody home and try out this ninja magic. How that would turn out was any ones guess. Did they even have charaka? It's not like people went around their old world doing jutus all the time. It might not even be possible. Hopeful that stupid moth did more than make them younger.


	18. Chapter 18

I have heartburn. My throat burns. It burns. Wah. Fix it people. Anyway another chapter another day. So I'm sure all of you have been on the edge of your seat so on ward.

I don't own anything so how could I own Naruto. Plus it seems like a lot of working. Make the story line drawing the pictures. I think I will stick with just writing. No drawing. I love to draw however I don't think I could draw the same character over and over again.

I'm not positive how they do it on the show, but this is my fanfiction so I decided how the charka is found in my story. : P

….meow…

School had passed as always. Nothing big had happened. Lectures. Notes. Naps. And Hinata had brought her a yo-yo. Lexi had always sucked at the yo-yo. So she had spent every second awake gentle trying to pass the yo-yo up and down. OF course since she was still reading the notes she had grabbed from Trisha's desk, she wasn't making any progress. Damn yo-yo. Who ever invented this stupid thing should be killed. How do you make the dumb thing go up.

She had made a lot of progress with the notes though. She had been reading on charka again. She was prepared as well as she could be for the tonight. However before her and Trisha had made their way back to the woods they had ended up making a detour to the grocer store first. The hokage had been nice enough to give them pocket money so they had decided to buy some food for their all nighter. The had a lot of training to do to make up for the last week.

…..meow…

Lexi and Trisha had arrived in the woods and prepared the most comfortable place to sit. They knew that they still probably had a guard, however there wasn't much they could do about it now and it wasn't like they were doing anything bad. After all academy students practicing ninja art isn't so strange.

The method they had decided on was a simple mediation technique. Of course it would involve a lot of patience and sitting in one place. Not something Lexi had ever been good at. However they would need to do this if they ever learned how to learn to use charka.

Lexi had been working on the exercises for about an hour now. Her leg had defiantly fallen asleep a couple times. However she had finally had a moment of success. Well she thinks she had. She had seen/felt a moment of success. A small flicker surrounded by darkness. She had to focus on that spark. It had to be her charka, unless there was a fire about to start in her body.

….meow….

Trisha was having more success she had already found the spark that Lexi had just discovered. Now she was trying to find the limits. The spark was just a part, the book had told them to find the charka of their center and follow it. Once they had been able to move through their body without losing the connection they would then they would have found their charka. Of course they had to be careful to be no more than a onlooker, they wouldn't want to effect the charka flow. That could cause serious effects.

Trisha had so far been only able to follow the charka from her heart to almost half her arm after that her concentration had waved and she had lost her connection. This method had positively been one of the hardest they had found, however it also gained them a bit of charka control. Other methods had been simpler and a lot less dangerous however those ones hadn't given her as much insight of the unique power inside her body. If they had gone ahead and used the easier ways they wouldn't have been able to use the mediation method.

The mediation method only worked if you had no past knowledge of your own charka. The was probably one reason it was hardly used anymore. The reference they had found to describe the method, had been very old and even it said that the method was hardly ever used. However the story hadn't said anything bad about the method besides the fact that it could be dangerous if messed up. There were no long term effects as long as they didn't effect the charka during the process. It was long, difficult, and safe. It just took more work than most ninjas were willing to put into such a simple step. Ninjas would rather give more effort into jutsus and martial arts.

Shot she lost the connection again.

…meow….

4 hours had passed and Trisha and Lexi were still seated in the clearing. Neither girl was so sure if she would be able to move after she finished the process. As is they were so absorbed in the charka flowing through their body that they hardly even noticed the other girl seated right next to her. The outside world had long since passed from her mind.

The ninja on duty had become worried about them a couple of hours ago. The first hour had just been boring to watch. Both girls had seated themselves and tried their hardest not to fidget. By the end of the first hour both girls movement had started to slow and started to come less and less often. Around an hour and half after they began both girls had stopped moving completely, in fact if the ninja hadn't been able to see their breathing he might have worried they had died. However their chest still rose with each breath and their hearts were still beating.

As more and more time passed and neither girl moved he began to worry even more. Who would be sitting like this without moving for so long? What could these girls be doing that was taking so much concentration?

….meow…

Trisha had finally been able to make it through her entire body. However as soon as she had started to stand to stretch herself out she had found herself face down on the ground. Turns out her legs weren't working anymore.

"You have been sitting for over 6 hours now. Your legs have probably fallen asleep. It will take a while to get them back to normal." So the guard was still following them around. Nice to know.

"Ouch that hurt." Trisha forced her body back upright and stretched her hands out above her head to get the stiffness out of her neck and back. That had taken a long time, however it had been worth it. However it looked like Lexi hadn't finished yet.

"What were trying to do?" Trisha flicked a glance at the ninja in a tree across from her. He was curious how cute.

"A charka excurse." The snacks had been placed in a bag close to them so Trisha reached out and grabbed up the bag. She was feeling kind of hungry and her throat was totally dry.

"That was a strange charka excurse." Oh that is much better. Though she could defiantly say she was beginning to miss soda.

"Oh it was actually pretty useful. We found it in an old scroll from the library." Wham.

"Wah Trisha the ground punched me. Punish it Trisha." So Lexi hadn't taken much longer to finish. That was good she wouldn't have to wait for Lexi to start the next step.

"I'm sure the ground is sorry. Now how about some chips." They still had to go through the hand signs and hopeful try out the jutus tonight. However since it had taken so long to finish the last exercise they probably wouldn't be able to get to the jutus tonight. It just wasn't really realistic. They would still have to sleep tonight since they still had class tomorrow. Well nothing gets down by worrying about it.

…meow…..

Lexi and Trisha had stuffed themselves on chips and juice. A perfectly good dinner for two growing children. They had then worked on getting feeling back into their legs so they could move off the ground.

The hand signs had been just as difficult as finding their charka had been. Their hands had to be in a perfect position. And they had to repeat and repeat until they had each sign in their memories. It had become a long process for both of them. They had no past knowledge so each sign was a fresh start. However it was so easy to accidental mess up which one was which.

At least the guard had finally come in useful. He had been able to tell them each time they had made a small mistake from translating from paper to hand. Sometimes they had seen the sign wrong on the paper. Just a small difference in the shape of a finger or the width between two fingers could ruin a jutus.

By the time they had made their way through half of the signs they were both completely worn out. They would both have to finish another day or they would be behind in their studies at school. The moon was shining so prettily done on them when their eyes finally closed for the night


	19. Chapter 19

Hello every one. I am so ready to be grouchy. I was taking a nice and wonderful nap and then the worst thing ever happened. The damn phone rang. God it woke me up and everything and it wasn't even someone important.

Anyway I thought I would get myself up and write this update since the damn phone won't let me sleep. Poor poor dream, I will forever miss you.

Alright disclaimer : I don't own anything not a thing. Nema the evil fishy owns the world and you better all beg to get on his good side, cause Nema said he is going to blow up the world. Their will be awesome fireworks.

Sorry Trisha you don't talk much again. I so sorry, Wah.

…meow…..

The next couple of weeks had been going well. The girls had been able to learn the hand signs and had moved on to the jutsus without any hard ship. The jutsus they were learning for the genin test hadn't been to difficult for them to learn, given the small charka control they had gained from the mediation. All they had had to do was work on was the amount of charka placed in the jutsu and the image they had held in their own minds. None of three had taken any real skill. However they did come in real useful for Lexi.

Lexis had forced herself to wake up early for once. She had had to arrive at the school before every one else. She had had the perfect prank in mind for the day. She had just finished learning the jutsus the other day and was more than ready to try them out.

It had taken a while to wake Trisha up, however she was able to get her out of their comfy blanket and sleeping bag bed and moving. They had made up a good collection of blankets and sleeping bags to make up a their beds in the woods. Every once in a while their guard had decided to leave them things. Blankets, pillows, and even sometimes scrolls. They had made a nice some borrow out their in the woods and they didn't have to worry about the hard ground anymore. Amazing enough if you have over a dozen blankets you either were gifted with or just happened to place in your backpack accidental at the orphanage all week you were grounded and Trisha just accidental took such backpack to their home and accidental emptied it and forgot to refill it you could protect yourself from all the rocks and roots coming out of the ground. However the real pain came in the cleaning up each morning. Each morning they had to fold up and store each one of those blankets and then row up the half dozen sleeping bags so that their home wouldn't be discovered by passer bys. It was a lot of work for two half asleep people.

The school had been empty when they arrived that morning. Not even a teacher or student in sight. Of course they still had a ninja following them around but Lexi had decided to just ignore him and avoid the hokage after every prank. If she didn't see the hokage he couldn't ground her right? Well it sounded like a smart plan to her.

Getting into the classroom hadn't been hard thanks to the wonderful genin jutsus she had had to learn. A simple replacement jutsu had gotten her inside and a chair outside. Of course the chair would be put back when she replaced herself back after her work was done.

Now this morning her prank of course was going to be spectacular well at least it was pretty good to her. Every one needs art in the world.

…meow….

After setting up for the day Lexi and Trisha had left the school to go out for a simple breakfast and then finally returned to the school for their wonderful day of education. Of course Trisha had returned for education. Lexi had returned for something a lot simpler, the joy of watching all the peoples faces on seeing her wonderful prank.

Of course the day couldn't be all fun and games, Lexi had to practice her jutsus and her charka control too. Trisha and Lexi had already completed the tree climbing even though there were still working on it, perfection was always good after all. However you can't really climb trees in class so they had decided to make a little game. It was kind of a like the leaf exercise they had shown once in the anime. Both girls would go to school with 6 small and round rocks. They would then use their charka to hold the rocks a couple of inches above their palm. Of course that in itself wasn't easy. It's such a small surface to be working with and if she used to much the rock went flying, if she used to little the rock just sat in her hand. The next step was to hold the rock in one spot no moving up or down for one min. After that was complete she would then have to add a rock to her finger and try to hold both up. In the end she was suppose to be able to hold one rock over each finger and her palm. It wasn't easy and if she didn't hold her concentration for even a second she had to start all over.

However that wasn't all the rules. She wasn't allowed to be discovered by anyone. Not the class or the teacher and defiantly not the guard. Who ever was discovered lost. No second chances. Whoever won got to follow Kakashi around for a whole day alone. Of course Lexi was so planning to win. Kakashi's mind hadn't been completely broken yet.

However this morning she didn't want to start working right away. Nope she had to pay close attention she might miss the appreciation her art would get. The rest of the class of course had already arrived besides one who was going to be absent again. That boy had been missing for a couple days now, so Lexi had decided to play a new game. Musical chairs. If someone was missing what better practice than to use a henge and take their place. Of course a nice clone would take her place, didn't want any ninjas to think she escaped did she.

So here she was a boy with brown boring hair and brown boring eyes listening to the snickers and comments of all her classmates. Life was so good. Oh it got better.

…meow…..

Trisha had just started up a conversation with Shikamaru about finding some more jutsus when she had heard the scream.

"Who the fuck drew naked porn on my chalk board."

So Lexi's art had been discovered. That was nice. Now where was she?

…..meow….

The teachers entrance had been so much more interesting than it normal was. He had actual started a nose bleed. How cool was that. She didn't even think that could happen in real life. That is so cool. She had do this some more later.

Of course the black board had become one of her best pieces of art yet. She had decided that the most interesting thing to do would be to draw porn. Lovely lovely porn. Of course just drawing a naked women just wouldn't have done. So she had done much better than that she had drawn an orgy. Gay straight and in between all of this was so nicely drawn on the blackboard. She had stayed away from underage stuff however so she had shown a little restraint, plus if she didn't want to totally ruin these children just scar them for life.

However even with that lovely restraint the board was plan awesome. It even had a nice bondage scene. She had thought it was a piece of art. Maybe Jiraiya would give her a job.

Of course the teacher didn't seem to think so. Of course that blood dripping down his face was a wonderful complement in her thinking. To bad she didn't have a camera to record all of this. It would have been interesting to watch again.

They were probably going to erase her art soon and she would not have anything to remember it with besides her memory. A picture would have been nice.

"Mister what's porn are the people wrestling on the blackboard. Why are they nakey?" Oh so the clone had decided to talk. That was nice. It was so amazing when your creations started to drive people insane too.

"Um well you see they um got their clothes stolen. How about we all go outside and practice out aim. Alright every one up." What a lame excuse. Their clothes got stolen? It's art not real people how would their clothes get stolen.

We had stepped outside together however the teacher had ditched us to return to talk to someone. He had left a class full of children with weapons, even if they were dull it still was strange. Maybe her art was more important than she had thought.

Lexi pushed that to the end of her mind and drifted away from the other children, easily replacing herself with her clone so that she would look like herself and no one would bother her. This was one of the only lessons in her class that was important in her mind. The rest was more of that stupid flower arranging and ninja laws. How many laws did ninjas have anyway. No emotion, no connections, complete loyalty. God it was worse than those stupid ethics college had always lectured about.

The throwing of kunais wasn't easy for Lexi. It was defiantly a new skill for her. She hadn't ever really had time to practice throwing darts, so this was really new for her. She had torn up a tree in the woods with all her practicing during the afternoon but she wasn't close enough to perfection yet. Missing her target could easily mean her death someday. She wanted to be able to save herself on missions, she didn't want to turn out to be like Sakura.

Plus the three part test had an aiming portion she would have to pass. The jutsu part would be easy enough now since she has learned the jutsus. She would defiantly continue to practice. In her own way of course.

Whack Whack. Lexi continued to throw her kunai at the target set up in front of her. The rest of the class at the back of her mind, her prank forgotten for now.

….meow…

Trisha was taking notes again. The class wasn't dull she would give them that, however at times it did move very slowly. At the moment she had less than half her attention on her teacher at the moment though. She had one hand placed under her desk and was working on her charka. She was gentle counting in her head as the rock was suspend with the air above her palm. The genin exam was coming up she needed to be ready. She wasn't going to take this class for another year.


	20. Chapter 20

HI ppl… I have nothing to say I am completely bored. Bored bored bored. Nothing to do. Bored.

So anyway on with the story… and Trisha you better like this… cause I worked hard… don't worry I havn't forgot pop it lock it pock a dot it.. it will just fit better after the hokage… sorry. I do better next time.

Sorry people its kind of a short chapter. I apologize. But I sleepy.. its 3.28 in the morning. I want a nap. Don't kill me. Cause if you kill me you will never hear the end of the story. Mwahaha

Omg the internet isn't working here right… I am so pissed… I can't get on anything fun and it took me over 2 days to be able to post this... i hate technology... hate hate hate.

…..meow…..

The genin test was only a month away and both girls were getting tired of school. It was just drill after drill. Review after review. Small little test after another. All in preparation to the finally test. Of course that had gotten boring fast. After all both her and Lexi had already accomplished all three of their jutsus they needed. And both of them were good enough with their aim to pass the test. The written part would be a little harder for them. Neither one of them could really remember what had been in the written test, however they were pretty sure they would do ok. However going to school each day for another month was driving both of them crazy.

So of course they had decided not to go anymore. They had decided to send a clone in their place and then the clone would return at the end of the day carrying notes for them to read. Instead they had decided to spend their time in the woods instead. Of course, they probably still had a guard somewhere out in the trees, but Trisha had decided she wouldn't live her life worrying about it. So far they couldn't have done too much or at least something too bad since the ninja hadn't shown himself in over a month. However they knew he was still there, every once in a while small things would appear in their camp. Useful things. Books, rope, even food sometimes. So mister invisible still must exist.

At the moment Trisha was busy separating the dyes they had sent a couple dozen henged clones to buy this morning. Trisha had finally lost all appearance of an upstanding teen. She was bored, had no bugs to kill, and no camera to take pictures with. So she was going to play with the poor unsuspecting town. Now only to wait for night to fall.

….meow…

One little two little three little shampoo bottles. Four little five little six little shampoo bottles. This was actually much easier than she thought it would be. Such lose security for a ninja village. They had easily broken into the stores and the citizen houses had also been a piece of cake. Of course after crawling inch by inch across a bedroom ceiling above a pair of sleeping adults, to make it to there bathroom hadn't exactly been fun. In fact it had been hard at times to keep her concentration on staying on the ceiling. Falling off the ceiling would have been bad. Of course they hadn't had to go into every house, they had had clones for that.

However the real sad part of the night had been when they had started to work there way through the ninja's houses. Of course some of them had been empty which had made their job easier, however the rest had to be accomplished in a more difficult way. Clones were given more charaka and then were to preform another jutsu. Lexi had found a new henge in a dusty old book in the library. It gave one the ability to turn oneself into an animal of course if their charaka was too high any ninja would be able to tell that it wasn't a real animal. It was a wonderful jutsu for the girls since their charaka was well definied. A fly would make their way into the house and then a monkey would appear in the bathroom to unseal the dye and fill the bottle. Of course finding a piece of paper small enough for a fly to carry had been impossible, so a temporay seal had had to be drawn onto the clones skin. It was a lot of work, and it used way to much charaka to do for every house in the village.

They had lost some clones in traps in the empty houses it had been a sad waste of charaka. Turns out some of the ninja's in this town had some very unique traps. Trisha and Lexi had both read dozens of books on traps so that they could better protect their own little home in the woods and the skill would be useful when they started to move about and were taking missions. Of course disarming the traps in each empty house had taken a while. Setting traps was easier in a way then disarming them. So Trisha and Lexi hadn't been able to go to each house themselves instead clones had worked on other houses as Trisha and Lexi worked other sides of the town.

Of course for each trap the clones and girls had had to disarm another one had to be made to replace it. The girls couldn't just allow the poor ninja's houses to go unprotected. Of course they couldn't be that cruel. Of course since each ninja had their own special way of making traps and identifing their's form others. There was no way they could replace the traps exactly the way they had been. There was no way a ninja wouldn't know that someone had broken into his house. So they hadn't tried. Each trap had been replaced with a new one. One that would protect the house even from the owner. Of course none of them were too deadly. Didn't want to go to jail. Just a few mud and paint bombs, a couple dozen of the ninja's own pointy sharp toys had been strung up to slice and dice, maybe a few wire traps to string them up. It would be the ninja's own fault if he dead, after all it would be a death by his own weapons if he didn't dodge. And the other dirty bombs would just make him all that more ready to take a bath.

What a wonderful thought. Their shampoo would be waiting for them.

…. Meow…

The next morning Trisha and Lexi had awoken once more in their den in the woods. They were more than tired enough to go back to sleep and forget all about the day. If they hadn't wanted to see all of the success of their fun. Trisha had worked hard on that prank. She had spent a lot of time thinking of it and a lot of time planning out how to accomplish the entire village in one night. She just had to see how well it turned out.

The village to town had turned out dull like usually however the town itself had been more than interesting. It has gone from the village hidden in the leafs to the village hidden in the rainbow. Everywhere was color. And everyone looked so funny. Trisha had gone to the school herself that morning to see how everyone's make over had gone.

Of course the morning had been downright funny, as each student had walked in. Sakura had come in crying and bitching about her new seaweed green hair. Ino had arrived right behind her in a nice sea blue. Sasuke had been one of the last to arrive and one of the most ridiculous to see. Sasuke emo Uchiha had neon orange hair. It was like Naruto to the extreme. It was so funny. Of course Naruto hadn't been too upset with his own orange locks. Seems he really did have an obessive love of orange. Him and Sasuke matched for the day. What a cute others hadn't been complaining to much out loud beside for kiba,come on red totally matched his triangles. There was no reason to be upset. However beside kiba the rest just quietly accepted their new looks. By the time everyone had taken their seats the class was filled with color.

Of course after the class had started she had used a replacement and switched with a clone outside to get away. She had more of a colorful village to see. Of course life was never what she wanted it to be. She hadn't even made it half way through the village before a ninja had appeared before her.

"The hokage would like to see you in his office." Now the ninja would have made a good entrance with his smoke screen and his ninja stealth, if for not the fact that he had amazingly violet hair and if he didn't have a crying and screaming Lexi thrown over his shoulder. Too bad for all of them it seemed they were in trouble again.

….meow…

Lexi had stayed behind when Trisha bailed on the class. The rainbowish village was funny and she had liked to see all the colorful hair however she knew she had time to see it all, espically since they had dyed every bottle of shampoo in every house and every store in town. It would take a while to get a new shipment or to make enough for the whole village to go back to their dull colors. So there was always time later to laugh at all the villagers. However right now Lexi needed to work some more with Hinata. Of course she had had a clone stay with Hinata all the times she hadn't come into class but it wasn't the same getting a report of Hinata's progress from a clone. She wanted to see it herself.

"Pretty hair Hinata." Hinata's hair dye had been special picked out to match her so that she wouldn't look embrassing. A nice light purple. Not neon or dark like her original dark blueish-black hair.

"Thanks Lexi. It's a nice color. Much nicer to have then the neon purple my father had had. He was so angry. He was destroying the house and screaming at everyone." Hinata's stuttering had stopped a couple of weeks ago, while at least in private it had. She had a lot more confidence now and she was a lot less of a follower of Naruto. Thank god. She was turning into the perfect minon.

"I thought you would like it. It looks even prettier on you than I thought it would. Too bad you can't keep it." However the blushing hadn't stopped completely. Oh well as long as Hinata could control her reactions in front of everyone else. That was all that mattered.

"Thank you Lexi… hey." Whoosh. And through the air Lexi goes. Of course in her wildest dreams Lexi hadn't been expecting to be wrapped in chains in the middle of a safe ninja acedamy and pulled through the air above the students head to fly out the window. Nope that hadn't been in any of her plans.

"Lexi The hokage would like to see you and your sister in his office." Oh shit. They were in trouble this time.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi people… crazy land is back... and ready to kill you all….

Ok not all of you… I have to leave one or two alive so I have someone to read my stories…

Anyway don't own Naruto my evil fishy Nema does…. Nema is the ruler of the world… so don't upset the fish.

…..meow…..

"I didn't do it. It was the pink bunnies." The first words out of ones mouth can save or break you in the middle of all situations. Of course when the words have nothing to do reality and a lot to do with the simple fact that one is insane. Well it's really a toss up if a person will just kill you or just lock you away.

"Stop blaming the pink bunnies for everything Lexi, it was totally the orange ones. They did and I can prove it." Of course when you had just arrived in the hokage's office with the hokage sitting in front of you looking so upset and ummm pink. It might have been better for both girls to apologize right away. But who ever said either girl was logical or wanted to live.

"Yeah what proof. The Pink bunnies are the evil ones. I'm sure they did it." Lexi was defiantly tired of hanging in mid air. Come on ninja man. We have arrived put the innocent demonic child down.

"I said so, that's the proof. I'm older and wiser and so much smarter than you and I said the stupid orange bunnies did it." Just because she was in the body of a 6 yr old didn't give them the right to carry her around so much. She isn't really a child and if they have to carry her at least do it nicely. Oh look at that. Target practice.

"The orange bunnies aren't smart enough to do it. Trisha." Wham. Ouch Dumb idea. Smashing your charaka loaded fist into a ninja's groin will get him to drop you. However the ground will take that chance to smack you. Ouch. Stupid ground. Dumb crying ninja. "The ninja dropped me Trisha. It hurteded."

….meow….

"You deserve it. I can't believe you blamed the poor evil pink bunnies. It isn't their fault they like the taste of blood." Poor man. Should have put Lexi down as soon as they arrived or maybe carried her over his shoulder instead of under his arm. His own fault really.

"So you admit there evil. Huh that proves it they did it." Sigh all the poor innocent rainbow colored people she hadn't been able to laugh at. Man why did the gramps have to call them her now of all times.

"That's no proof…"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU. I didn't call you her to hear your excuses. You too have a lot of things to answer to, and I better be hearing the truth or the both of you can take some time off of studying to spend some time with Ibiki. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Oh the hokage's mad, wonder why. Maybe it's the pink hair. Maybe they should have dyed it neon orange instead.

"Grandpa... ma mad at mee. I so sorry." And the first move goes to Lexi and her fake tears. She has gotten really good at them since we came her. Maybe it's because she so much younger and her emotions are so much closer to the surface. But the tears defiantly come easier to her now. Lexi hardly ever cried back home.

Trisha could hear Lexi's sobs behind her as Lexi sat upon the ground and cried. The ninja from before had taken his leave once more leaving the room surprising empty. Trisha knew this was more than likely her home now. However she could still remember her old home. The world of cars and airplanes. That world were jutsus and ninja's no longer exist. The world were her family and boyfriend hopefully were happy. What did they think happened to her? Did they even know she wasn't there anymore or was it like she didn't exists at all? What depressing thoughts her mind was filled with today.

…meow…

"Stop crying this instance. I will not fall for your tears again." The child was so young. Way to young to be as strong as he knew she was. He had allowed her to go in to the academy believing she would fail. Knowing that she was younger and weaker than all of her classmates. However she hadn't failed. She didn't act like a child. She didn't let her mind stray and give up like a normal child so young would have done. No instead both of these girls had become strong. He had though neither would be ready for graduation in such a short amount of time and yet from the mouth of his most trusted ninjas he knew that they both could pass the genin test.

"Buut I did didn't mean to ma make you mad." Such tears from one who was reported to act so old. One who only cried and whined when she wanted to disarm someone. Oh yes he had been watching both of them every once in a while in his crystal ball. Two amazing girls who worked harder than any child their age. Be it studying, practicing, and even just reading. They did it with their full focus. It was more than disarming to see on ones so young.

"I'm not so mad that you have a reason to cry, Lexi. I just need to talk to both of you and I need both of you to honestly answer my questions." Lexi the young demon looking child with her black blood streaked looking hair, pointy ears, and small glistening fangs. A demonic look for one so young. It made her look more than human as if she was a demon made human. However she was human, test upon her arrival had proved that. A child who was not a child. Someone who could grow to be strong enough to become a legend before they even reached adult hood. Someone who already acted too old.

"I wouldn't liee to you grandpa." Trisha the quieter of the two if thrown into a situation where they hadn't expected. But she definitely had a voice of her own. Even if not heard that often Trisha's voice was there covering and helping her sister in all of her choices. And as it turns out Trisha was as evil as her sister. Just look at his and his Anbu's hair. His guards look like a children's rainbow. It was down right sad.

…..meow…

"Lexi don't give me that. I know you lie. I know that this crying is an act and I know that something about both of you isn't the truth. I want the truth and if I don't get it neither one of you will become ninja's of the leaf." Lexi's tears were gone. His threat was something to take seriously. If they didn't become ninja's they would have a lot harder time surviving in this world. They couldn't live in the woods forever.

"What kind of questions do you have Hokaga-sama." The shock of his station coming from her lips was briefly shown on his face before it was schooled back into a blank stare. Of course Lexi hadn't bothered calling him anything but old man and gramps up to this point. So the shock was in fact understandable.

"Some things about your two's behavior have not added up. Your separating yourself from other children, your outlooks on your situation, you obsession with Kakashi..."

"Yay Kakashi" Trisha did not just interrupt the hokage to scream yay Kakashi and throw her hands up in the air and then act like nothing had happened. What drugs is Trisha taking and where could she get some.

"Um yes as I was saying your obsession with Kaka…"

"Wahoo Kakashi!" Oh she does it again and this time she spins in a circle as she screams. Keep a straight face. Do not laugh.

"Fine your obsession with a ninja that you hadn't met until a couple months ago, your pranks and cunning have also been noted. I need to understand the danger I will be putting my people into if I allow you stay her as is. I am not playing games anymore, I want the truth." Ah no more Kakashi. Sad. Sad.

"Um mood swings old man that explains it all."

"I have evidence Lexi don't give me these lame excuses I want you to act serious long enough for me to ask question. Can you do that?" Oh man they weren't getting out of this. She hadn't been able to come up with anything to get the old man of their back and Trisha must be drawing a blank since she wasn't jumping in with the answers.

… meow…..

"Alright Hokage-sama, we will answer your questions honestly if you get ride of the anbu that are in this room. We do not need your guards knowing our secrets. Secrets are always better in the least amount of heads as possible." Trisha was more than ready to bail on the whole situation. This was just not their day. It started out so well too. Why oh why couldn't it had continued.

"Deal. You are all dismissed until this meeting is over."

"But hokage…" "Dismissed I said." Ouch don't argue with the boss man he hits desk. Violent old person. This wasn't going to go well. How where they going to lie their way through this. They hadn't been able to plan anything yet since that stupid ninja guard had been after their every movement. They couldn't just tell the truth. Oh yeah we come from another world and you are no more than an imaginary character in a cartoon for teenagers. Yeah that would blow over well. How did they get themselves into these situations?


	22. Chapter 22

Hi …. Trisha is making me write this chapter … she wants an update already and has threatened me with poking… no seriously she pokes hard and it really really hurts…. Wahhhhhhh

Anyway I don't own Naruto … Nema the evil beta fishy does… so bow to the fish…

….meow…

A couple hours later and Trisha and Lexi were still lying out their asses to the most powerful man in the entire village. Not the smartest plan they had ever had but better than any other they could think of. Of course lying without an idea of the lie first was defiantly not easy for both of them. They hadn't discussed this as a possibility before they had arrived and they hadn't had a chance to be able to make up a believable lie since they had awaken in the hospital thanks to a group of ever present ninjas. Those ninjas were so going to be in a lot of pain once the girls had enough power to totally cream them… and that day was defiantly not going to be too far from now. Even if they had to kill themselves working their way there.

"So like Trisha and I had said we grew up in a village far from here, or so we believe and when the village came under attack out father used one of his most powerful jutsus to save us from the enemy nin and the next thing we know we are here in the village." Such a nice wrap up for the last couple of hours of discussion.

"_So where did you two come from?" The anbu had left and the room now felt a lot more scary and serious. Strange really the hokage seemed a lot more scary with out the deadly killing machines. _

"_Well um Trisha I grew up in a village with uh our family." Umm were did we come from again._

"_However it didn't last we were hum attacked one night and the enemy nin had over powered our entire fighting force." Oh yea that sounds believable. Why couldn't you just continue to talk Trisha._

"_I can remember running through the streets trying to keep away from the enemy nin. There had been so many bodies. So many dead. Our cousins and friends. All of them were discard like trash on the ground." Poor not really live people. I want to kill someone now. _

"_The town was burning around us and uh ash was thick in the air. We could hardly see and until we ran into our father I thought we were going to die there." Yea.. they could lie so well. _

"_However uh even dad was really hurt. He didn't tell us but I could see the blood staining his nightshirt. The stain keep growing even as he grabbed us and started to form hands signs." Oh man she was about to cry because of some guy that didn't exist. How pathetic was that. Of course it would make the story better but emotions were only good if they were fake._

"_I can remember him smiling at us it had looked so sad and then the next thing I knew I had awoken here in the hidden leaf." Poor fake daddy. Wonder how the hokage would have taken it if they had told them they weren't sister. That they weren't in fact even related. _

The story had turned out pretty good for no planning and ok maybe they had stumbled over a few words. However the hokage hadn't commented on it so maybe he had taken it as an emotional kind of stumble and not a clueless one.

Of course the explaining the pranks away and the knowledge of the leaf ninjas had been harder. Along with Lexi's actions not meeting her age and Trisha's serious outlook on life. However they must have made their way through.

"So I pretty much understand the situation of your past. However I still have one important question. What is it with you two and Kakashi.."

"Yeeeeeaaaaaaaa Kakashi" OMG she did it again. Whack. Oh look the hokage hit his head. How cute.

"I don't know you." Poke. Ouch, Trisha poked her. That's what she gets for talking.

…..meow….

A half an hour later and more than a dozen documents on citizenship and their ninja career and both girls found themselves back on the street alone, well unless you count the hidden bodyguard that was sure to still be following them.

That hadn't gone too bad. However it sure had put a damper on the day. There were still people going about their day with their new colored hair. A rainbow village from side to side. However Lexi couldn't say she was happy at the moment. They had made it out of a tight spot again. They were going to become ninja's. They had their whole future ahead of them and yet lying so much about a past that didn't exist made her remember the past that did and that wasn't a past she wanted to remember at all. It was just a depressing moment.

"Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap" Hannah Montana? Trisha?

"Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap" Yupe its really Hannah Montana.

"Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap" Oh my god shes dancing to it too. Every one is staring

"Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap" Well you should always support your friends. Right?

…..meow…

"Try It With Me Here We Go" Kakashi had just gotten back to the village after completing another A-class assassin mission. He was tired. He was sore and he had a throbbing cut across arm and at least one broken rib from a stupid genin mistake. Too bad for him the street he was currently on seemed to be occupied by the demon sisters.

"Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap (Whoa, Whoa)" Dancing singing demon sisters.

"That's Right Boom De Clap De Clap" What in the world were they singing?

"Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap" Oh god. Why was every one on the street staring at them. Those two were stranger and stranger every time he say them. Maybe he really did need a vacation. Outside the village away from them. At least they hadn't noticed him yet.

…meow….

"1, 2, 3 Everybody Come On, Off Your Seats  
I Gonna Tell You, About A Beat, That's Gonna Make You Move Your Feet  
I'll Give The Bar-B-Q, Show and Tell You How To Move  
If your 5 or 82 This Is Something You Can Do" And the stares. They burn they burn. Did she just hear laughter. Come on people can't you appreciate good music. They hadn't even started the real dancing yet and already they had accrued a crowd.

"Pop It, Lock It, Polka-Dot-It  
Countrify, then Hip-Hop it  
Put Your Hawk In The Sky, Go Side To Side  
Jump To The Left, Stick It, Glide" And now here is the shocked silence. And people had said learning all the dance moves to Showdown Throw down was a waste of time.

"Zig, Zag 'cross The Floor, Shuffle in Diagonal  
When The Drum Hits, Hands On Your Hips  
One Foot In, 180 Twist" Oh how cute some children were trying to copy them. They were starting a new sensation with the youth of the hidden leaf.

"And Then a,  
Zig Zag, Step, Slide, Lean In Left, Clap 3 Times  
Shake It Out, Head To Toe  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll" Now they only needed to make the adults go insane too and then they could have a dance party right here on market street. Everyone needs a break now and then.

"Do The Hoedown (Throw down)" Lexi was smiling again.

"Do The Hoedown (Throw down)" The hokage meeting must be forgotten for a time. Thank god.

"Do The Hoedown (Throw down)" Today was a new day and They both would meet it with a smile.

"Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll" And a lot of craziness.

"We Get To 4, 5, 6 And Your Feeling Busted  
But It's Not Time To Quit, Practice Makes You Perfect  
Pop It, Lock It, Polka-Dot-It  
Countrify, Then Hip-Hop it  
Put Your Hawk In The Sky, Move Side To Side  
Jump To The Left, Stick It, Glide…"


	23. Chapter 23

Hey people… welcome back to crazyland… no not candyland there is no candy here… no chocolate or gummy bears… sorry people

Oh I have a question if I wore a ski mask and black clothes do you think I could get away with drawing Kakashi on the side of the water tower… what wonderful graffiti would that be. Oh how much fun I wanna I wanna.

Oh right I don't own Naruto or anything else… the evil fishy is punishing me and took away all my passions even my stuffed meowth.. I need meowth.. I can't sleep with out him… wahhhh.

…meow…..

The next couple of weeks went by without a hitch and finally the day of the genin test arrived with a new bright sunny morning. Of course both girls were more than ready for the day. The day when they would become genin and finally start supporting themselves. The day when they would start to make their own mark in the Naruto world. The day everything would change. To bad the world didn't know what was about to happen.

The class was abuzz with the anticipation of their final test when Trisha and Lexi entered and made their way to two seats in the front of the noisy classroom.

"What is that baby doing here, bitch." Sakura bubblegum. What a stupid girl. She has all the knowledge and none of the brains to actually use it.

"My sister is here to take the test, just like the rest of us." Lexi had skipped out of hr seat the moment Hinata had appeared at the door. That carefree chatter box. Not even sticking around to deal with the whiney brat.

"She's a baby. There's no way she could become a ninja. You have to go through the academy for four years at least before someone can become a genin." Know-it-all brat. Sakura should mind here own business or just get herself killed already.

"Unless one where to get permission from their guardians and the hokage to make an early graduation. Which my sister has. She is taking this test and she will become genin because she is strong." Lexi was strong. They both were at least in compared to a lot of people in this class. The clan members of course had their clan jutsus to help them. However besides that the class didn't know any other jutsus besides the ones needed to become genin. They weren't strong. They weren't being realistic.

How did they think they would survive only knowing the basics and some of the simple Taijutsu. There enemies weren't going to wait a couple hundred years for these simple fools to learn jutsus enough to actually save their life. These children had four years to learn to defend themselves and they wasted it on friendships and childish behavior. They all needed to grow up and smell the rotting corpse.

…..meow…

"Trisha, Hinata is taking the test too and she brought gummy bears. She got some guy in town to make them. They taste pretty good. Want some." Lexi had explained to Hinata weeks ago about gummy bears and how here home town had had them. Of course at the time Lexi had just been remising about home and the small things she had missed. At that moment Hinata had been there to listen and I guess she really had listened it must have taken a lot of time and money to get a candy maker to make these. It was nice to be cared about.

"Hey don't eat them all. Gimme Trisha. " Even if Trisha did try to eat them all.

…meow…..

"Alright class SIT DOWN and SHUT UP." Oh my god Iruka sensei was back and scaring everyone with his big head jutsu. The entire room was silent as children dived into their sits and waited at attention. No one wanted to collect his wrath.

"Oh Iruka sensei. Your all better now." Ok almost everyone. It seems Lexi doesn't fear anyone. However it seemed Iruka sensei wasn't the same.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. And Iruka runs screaming out of the room. Well he was back for so long. Hum now what. Oh look at all the shocked expressions what fun.

…meow…..

"Ok Iruka you're a grown man." Iruka had finally stopped running once his feet had hit the grass on the outskirts of the academy. At least he hadn't ran completely out of the village.

" You can do this. You can totally do this." He was fine. He is a grown man. He did not need to run from a child. He does not want to return the Interrogation to get away from her.

"Get back in there and face you fears" She can't do anything to you. She's just a child. You just have to calmly ignore what she says. You have to keep your cool.

"You can do this she is only a child." A child. Yea a child you are a ninja man. Keep it together. Just walk back in there and do your job.

…meow….

"Are you ok now. Ruka sensei." Oh god she was still here. It hadn't been his imagination. Ok deep breath. You can do this.

"Yes Lexi I'm all better, and why may I ask are you in my classroom." Smile smile.

"Oh I'm taking the genin test. See the hokage gave me a permission slip." How innocent she looked digging through her pockets to find her papers. How cute she looked with her hair done up in ponytails. A normal innocent child. Not some demon that got him sent to Interrogation. Not some monster that got him tortured for hours after hours. No she looked completely harmless.

"Here you go, Ruka sensei." Well the papers were in order he couldn't do anything about them. He would have to deal with both girls taking the test. However the fucking hokage could have at least warned him.

"Alright Lexi go take a seat." Well not much he could do about it now. Just breath.

...meow…..

The exam started and pencils started to move. Trisha breezed through without a problem. What to do if enemy neighbors had inflated your village? Name of hidden villages and their leaders? It wasn't hard for her after all the work she had done for months. Rules of being a ninja. Laws of a ninja services to his village and his hokage. All of these were on the test and more.

This test wasn't really about ones knowledge about skills and powers. It was about duty to your village and you hokage. It was a test to see if they knew what would be expected of them. If they had any idea the reasonability that would become a part of who they are. There duty and what it would for the rest of their lives. However the children in this room would not realize what they would have to sacrifice.

People in this room would fail. People in this room would die in the line of duty. Some would be taken hostage. Some would never be seen again. Some would have the unfortunate to be return broken and empty inside. This was the ninja way. Give all you are and more to protect the village you belong to. After you become a ninja there is no more you want. No more you need. It is what your hokage wants. What your village needs. Too bad these children wouldn't know that for years to come.

…meow…...

The target test was on and Iruka was in the class room grading the written exam. None of them had been that shocking. The same halfhearted and straight out of the book answers. However that was until he got to the girls examines:

Lexi Demonical

Note to sensei: I'm glad you survived your little time in I & T. I'm sure you will become stronger for it. Sorry for using you in such a way, but grow up this is a ninja village just because someone looks harmless and innocent doesn't make them such. We live in a world full of death and destruction. Such carelessness like you showed within the lobby of the hokage's office could get you killed. Back stabbing and infiltration is a common thing in our world. Don't trust the people around you even if you are childhood friends, any one can become an enemy. Willing or forced it is always possible.

The note had been so scary to read. The rest of the paper had been perfectly worded and a perfect score. She was a smart child.

Trisha's paper had been the same. Perfectly worded and not a single error. However it had been nothing like a child's paper he had ever read in his entire time teaching in this academy. It was like a full grown adult. An adult who had seen death and left a part behind. He didn't know how these girls were as carefree as they appeared. If these papers were anything to go on. These two were years older in heart then anyone else in their class. They would go far in their life. Hopefully far away from him.

….meow…

Iruka had been watching the children's jutsus for a while now. Nothing too new. Same old same old. Each child was doing well, well besides Naruto who of course had failed again. What was he going to do with that kid.

"Alright Trisha lets see your jutsus." Trisha has a perfect score on both the targets and the written portion she was defiantly passing, even if she bombed this jutsu part of the test.

However that wasn't going to happen it seemed as Trisha preformed each jutsu with perfection like the rest of her test. At least he knew she was going to graduate so he knew he wouldn't have to deal with her next year that was a bonus.

"Well Trisha do you have any skills you would like to show for extra credit."

"Yes sure." Iruka couldn't control his gasp as the preteen girl before him started to perform jutsus before him. Water bullet, Water dragon, mist screen, and even genjutsus. This was more than he had been expecting. Normal students showed up with a small jutsu that their parents or siblings taught them. Something harmless and simple. Like making a small genjutsus that makes it appear that they disappeared. It was a terrible technique though. It gave the children false confidence. However without the proper training in covering their charaka it will be completely ineffective. Something simple like this or another like a family clan specialty is the only things Iruka usually sees.

However none of the jutsus Trisha had shown had been simple or easy to learn. And Iruka knew that the girls had no family in the village to help them learn. Oh god what was Lexi going to do.

…..meow…..

"You passed. Yea. My turn." Trisha had finished her test with good scores. She was perfectly happy and more than ready to leave. However Lexi would have to finish her last part of the test too. Hopefully she didn't kill anyone.

…meow…

"Well Lexi that was perfect you pass. Now do you have any skills you want to show for extra credit?" Iruka sense was panicking. Her extra credit might be to kill him. Of course he wasn't hiding behind Mizuki and making Mizuki hand her her headband because he was scared, no that wasn't the reason at all.

"Yea Ruka sensei. I learned this really powerful technique a while ago. It's so pretty." Iruka couldn't help but flinch as he watched in dread as the small demon before him started to form signs. The last thing he remembered seeing was small purple flower petals and feeling a small gust of wind and then his entire world went black.

….meow…

"Well how was the test. Lexi." Lexi had finally arrived into the already empty classroom. They had been the last ones to go so the rest of the class had already left to show their parents their headbands. Well everyone but Trisha and Hinata who had waited for Lexi to come out.

"I passed, can we get ice cream." Lexi's smile was too big. She had done something more than what they had had planned. Trisha was sure she would hear about it later. Oh well.

"Yes sweetheart. Let's go get some ice cream. My father and his stupid council can wait." Trisha cast a last look at the door of the testing room and quietly followed Hinata and Lexi out the door. Oh well she was sure it would be at least interesting.

….meow…

Iruka awoke on the cold floor of the testing room next to a still passed out Mizuki. Oh god at least she hadn't killed them. Oh god what a powerful skill for one so young. She was right damn it. He had been a completely fool to take her at face value. She may be only six but she was definitely a ninja. So maybe it had been a little of his own fault that he ended up in I & T.

Of course that thought had only lasted until he made it outside the academy and saw what the girls' clones had been working on all day under a genjutsus. His precious academy was covered in porn. Very detailed, fully colored porn. Oh my god was that Kakashi fucking him. Oh god. What had those demons done. How was he going to get this off.

Oh god he was in bondage being dominated by Anko. And there was one of the hokage and oh god was that one of the legendary ninjas. Tsunade. Oh god there was even a fucking sign.

Sex Academy. Sex education taught here, the only place in town with real life examples. See Iruka sensei for details.


	24. Chapter 24

Oh my god….. I like totally want some yummy cheese and crackers… but I only have the crackers. God hates me… people it is time for the attack against god. That evil man has taken it too far. How dare he not give me cheese.

Trisha I can see you as I write this and yes you are a dork… and why are you singing the songs of the movie before the movie actually gets there. You are making Pocahontas so sad at this moment in time. You are supposed to sing with the Indians.

Alright like normal Nema won't let me own anything. Cause I'm bad. I killed too many people this week. Now Nema is punishing me. He says if I kill too many people I might get caught and then he would have no one to feed him. Of course no ones cares that I might get arrested or even the chair.

…meow…

Trisha and Lexi had made their way deep into the woods. Tonight was the night of Naruto's stupid stealing act and both girls were expecting to be in the audience for the show. Of course neither girl cared if Naruto got killed. Or even if Iruka were to die this night. If they died then they weren't strong enough and neither girl would give them a glance. They didn't have the time or strength to worry about someone else's life. No whatever happened to night would happen without their aid. They were only planning on being a silent audience.

The clearing was as empty as it had been the last time they had come to check it out. They had made it sure to come here randomly for last month or so that their little invisible friend wouldn't find it suspicious when they were here today. They didn't want too many questions asked. They didn't want the hokage any more worried about the harm they could bring with their lives here in this village.

It was still day time. Early afternoon if Trisha had to guess. They still had hours to wait. Oh well. At least they had gummy bears.

"Hey those are mine. NO fair."

…meow…

The sun had set hours ago and Trisha and Lexi were about to call it a night when Naruto finally had the decency to show up. Seriously how hard was it to do sexy jutsu and run away with a stupid scroll. Well it must have been a lot of work because the poor demon container was sweaty and out of breath, however he was defiantly smiling and laughing to himself. He looked more than happy with himself.

"Alright now I just need to learn one of these jutsus and then I can become a ninja. " Oh great he was talking to himself.

The next couple was spent watching Naruto practice the shadow clone jutsu over and over again. Practicing the hand signs and watching their own failed attempts. Of course Naruto succeeded before they did. However Lexi was giving all the credit to the demon in his tummy. She had run out of charaka to practice with a while ago so she had had to stop before she did lasting damage to her charaka. She and Trisha had more charaka then most of the children their age, however they couldn't compete with the nine tail fox. They needed more training, however even if they hadn't gotten the technique perfect they had gotten down the hand signs. That was what they had really come for. The shadow clone would become very useful in the future. Clones had been going to school for them and they hadn't run into any problems since no one had destroyed their clones before they could make it back to them, however in a mission their clones might not be able to make it back with the details they needed. A shadow clone though would give its memories to its owner. Which made it a useful tool. Of course it took a lot of charaka and they weren't Naruto they would need make their charaka reserve a lot bigger. More training that's just great.

…meow….

Iruka sensei arrived with his normal mad and disappointed expression. His normal lecture on misbehaving and Naruto's happy confession about learning a new technique so Iruka sensei has to pass him. It had started out the same as the anime and Lexi had honestly thought it would end the same. A sappy father son moment and Naruto becoming a genin. However that thought was blown out the window when Iruka didn't act like he was suppose to.

"Naruto how dare you a student of mine fall for such a ridicules trap." Naruto's mouth wasn't the only one to drop as Iruka sensei marched up to him and ripped the scroll from his lifeless fingers. "There is no such thing as secret test. The only way to pass is through hard work."

"Oh come on Iruka sensei you know he can't help but do everything he can to go against the law. Its in his nature to be evil." Mizuki had finally arrived. Wonder what was going to happen. Would one of the die? Was Mizuki going to reveal the truth of the nin-tail fox?

"It is not in his nature. He is a good and naïve boy." Iruka had moved in front of Naruto taking a defensive stance the scroll fallen forgotten on the hard dirt floor.

"Him a good boy? He's a demon. Nothing but a miserable bloodthirsty demon." Mizuki was moving closer as he spoke. Closing the distance between him and Iruka. "Don't you want to know why everyone hates you Naruto? Even Iruka here has a reason to hate you even if he acts so nice to you right now."

"Shut up. He is not a demon." Naruto was confused it seemed. Still not sure what was going on by the looks of things.

"You're the demon the nine talk fox. A fucking demon disguised as a boy. Everyone hates…" Mizuki never got to finish his sentences for Iruka sensei had decided enough was enough and had punched the man straight in the face causing Mizuki to fly into a tree behind them. Well that hadn't happened before.

"Naruto is not the fox. He is too kind to be a demon." Iruka was slowly walking closer to Mizuki's bruised stunned body.

"Mizuki I had really liked being your friend, However as you have broken the thirds law and tried to steal valuable village information. I'm afraid our friendship will have to come to a bloody end. See you in Hell my friend." Mizuki made a sad attempt at defending himself, almost getting his weapon completely in front of his helpless chest however Iruka was too fast for the stunned man's reflexes. Iruka's kunai tore straight through Mizuki's unprotected throat, spraying blood all over the sensei's face and hands.

Mizuki's body crashed lifeless to the forest floor as Iruka turned his back on the empty corpse he had just created and made his way back to Naruto's side.

"Sorry Naruto. Don't listen to him. You are not the fox. You are my very special student and I am proud of you. One day you will be hokage and show the entire village how much of a hero you are, right?" Iruka was covered in blood of his kill. He showed no regret. Not on thought of the life he had taken. Who had know how strong the sensei was. Why did he hide such strength?

"Believe it. One day I will be hokage and everyone will respect me." Naruto's smile had returned even if it was a little tense. Scared cat.

"Good. Let's go visit the hokage and then I'll take you out for ramen." Naruto was laughing and running out of the woods before Iruka had even gotten the full word ramen out of his mouth. How much of a child could he be?

Iruka gentle shaking his blood splattered and following after Naruto was the last sight of Iruka either girl had of the man that night. Some things never changed.


	25. Chapter 25

Guess what I drew an eagle…. And the eagle… it burst into flames… and no I wasn't playing with lighters or matches again….

Anyway… I hop you all liked Iruka's wonderful scene in the last chapter. Cause I plan on seeing a lot more of the poor scary ninja sensei. I happen to like him. And so does Trisha so there.

Anyway I don't own Naruto… or he would be a lot smarter… Nema says I can't own anything cause my pets have a bad habit of dying… opps.

….meow…..

"Alright Trisha stand in front of the black cloth and we will get your picture taken, damn it where is my pen?" He had been the photographer for ninja for 40 years now. He had taken pictures of people with strange eyes. People with hardly any cloths on. Even on who read a porn book through the whole procedure. However when he looked up and say the new genin he was suppose to photograph he was willing to admit that this was the strangest and scariest ninja he had every seen.

A preteen girl had taken a seat in the only open seat in front of his back drop. She had black hair streaked with a red that made it look like she had already killed. Her eyes were red and entrapping seeming to devour his soul without even trying and she had fangs that appeared every time she flashed a smile to the others waiting in line. However that wasn't the scariest part. She looked like a demon's decadent alright but he had seen stranger things than that before. No it was her hands that throw him for a loop. Her palms were covered in fresh dripping blood that was spreading in lines down her bare arms. He couldn't help but gulp as she brought her hand to mouth and quickly caught the blood streaming down her arm like he had seen children do with melting ice cream.

His hand shock as he lined up his camera with the girl and forced himself to speak. "Say cheese."

…..meow…

The hokage wasn't having one of the best days. His photographer it seems had been sacred for life and had just decided to retire, and if the pictures in front of him where and clue he knew actually why.

His desk was covered in photos. Most normal. Others complete mess ups. One child sneezing, one with his mouth open. Another one plain out stupid. Naruto of course. Naruto had talent but he was a little strange.

However it was the last two that made his photographer's choice in retirement so oblivious. It was the demonical sisters again. Trisha had decided to wear a black tank top nothing shocking there at all. However she didn't look so serious in this photo, no she didn't look like the hard working book worm he had heard about so much. She looked as demonic as they came.

Her black tank top was spotted with small drops of blood, however that wasn't the worse of it. Trisha had a face of pure bliss. Her eyes were sparkling with silent laughter that you would only see if you examined it close enough. However the hokage new that wasn't people would b looking at no. The most eye popping part of the whole picture was Trisha's hand. Her hand was dripping with still fresh and warm blood. Blood that was streaming down her arm in horrifying streaks. Her pink tongue licking up the blood from her palm as if it was some spilled treat, her fangs seemed to glisten as her smiling eyes laughed at him. She looked like a demon and her sister wasn't much better.

Cute little Lexi was wearing a white sun dress with small pink blossoms running around her throat. Innocent and covered in pink lace it was a dress any small girl would want. She had long pink ribbons running through black hair and glitter sprinkled on her checks. She was smiling so innocently and cutely, like an angel. However that just made the whole picture more disturbing.

A special mad Kunai of what looked like silver with red ribbons running on its handle was clasped softly in one of her small gloved hands. The blade smeared and dripping with blood. The photographer had captured the scene amazingly well. The hokage could even see a small drop of blood falling from the blade in the photo. The wetness of her small white glove as it was stained by the blood running down onto her fingers. The small specks of blood that had landed on her face.

They were both down right creepy. A preteen licking blood of her arm. A cute innocent looking 6 year old with blood speckling hr face and blood stained gloves. What was he going to do with them?

…meow….

"What are you doing here dobe, only people who passed are allowed here." It wasn't to be a quiet day was it.

"I did pass. See my headband. Believe it." Oh my god h better not be our third person, or she will kill him before they even have a test. The hokage had agreed to allow both girls on the same team at a price. They had to give up their shampoo. Of course neither girl was stupid. They had keep a few bottles for themselves that had no hair dye in it. For two bottles the hokage had agreed to allow them on the same team. It had been worth, even if the hokage didn't have pink hair anymore. How sad.

"Get out of our way. I'm going to sit next to Sasuke, Naruto." Oh god that voice could kill us all. Oh wait this was the kiss scene. Yup there they go. Naruto on the desk staring Sasuke down. And boom the kiss. Oh the small pleasure of watching Sakura pound Naruto out of existence.

"Sit you asses DOWN." Iruka is pissed again today it seems.

"Alright the teams are…."

…..meow….

The teams had been announced and every one had eaten so now it was time for the sensei's to arrive. OF course Lexi didn't really care. Her team was her, Trisha, and a boy named Shigure. However Iruka hadn't told them who was to become their sensei, instead he had said he would see them later. Humm. Strange.

Most of the kids were gone within the first ten min. Leaving just Kakashi's team 7 and their team 13. Lexi was hoping to wait for Kakashi to show up. She had ideas and she was more than ready to try them. Plus she had a whole bag of toys to play with.

"Alright kids lets go." Iruka had arrived and ruined her daydream. Again. Urg.

"So your our sensei?" Lexi started to divided up her stash of toys as Trisha and Iruka talked.

"Yes, the hokage felt I needed a probation and since I'm the only one besides Kakashi that has experience first hand with you two demons. I get the joy of being you sensei. Now lets go." Lexi moved to door and started to thread her string into a desired position. This was going to be great.

"Oh we aren't going anywhere sensei. You need to test us correct, however since you just got this mission yourself you probably haven't thought of a test yet right. Well then allow us to show you our skills. Come on Shigure." Iruka groaned as he took in Lexi's appearance before him. She was carrying explosive tags and ninja wire. This couldn't be good.

…meow…..

It had taken an hour for the three genin to get the entire trap set up. Well mostly that long because it turns out their third member had never pranked anyone and wasn't any use with ninja wire. Now an hour after there finishing they were all watching the door for Kakashi. Any second he would open that door. OF course it wasn't going to be a fun experience for him.

"He isn't going to fall for this." Sasuke and Saruka had become more than irritating. Sakura hadn't such up the entire time, saying how dumb their trap was and how hot Sasuke was. Sasuke hadn't stopped his hun. Naruto had been complaining until Iruka sensei had told him to be quiet. He had fallen asleep and hour ago.

"He's a jouin for Christ sake…" The door opened and the fun began.

Smack. A eraser hit Kakashi in the face followed by two Kunai Kakashi dodged by jumping to the side, tripping the trap wire causing the explosive tags to go of. Showering him with paint and feathers and a lot of smoke. Followed again. By a wire tied to a Kunai that he used one of his own to hit to the side. However that wasn't all

The kunai had been tied to another explosive tag. This time with a real explosion inside Kakashi jumped off the ground trying to get away from the blast coming from his feet and moved himself right in the line of a dozen shuriken that had been triggered by the explosion. Kakashi had no choice but to deflect them with one of his own weapons, by being in the air he had cut of his chance of dodging since he wouldn't be able to redirect himself.

However for poor Kakashi. Lexi and Trisha had planned for this putting more explosive tags around the room that would be activated if any of those shuriken he was deflecting hit them. With another blast of smoke the air was filled with a muscle relaxer. Causing Kakashi to start to slow done. Too bad.

Kakashi's jump had taken him almost to the ceiling where he hadn't noticed a spider web of ninja wire disguised by the overhead boards. Kakashi went straight into them being cut into by his own speed. A lose of blood and the chemicals in his blood had caused him to become weak enough that when he was caught once more by surprise by another round of kunai all he could do was push himself of the ceiling and towards the far end of the room where their was a empty space. Half way across the room Kakashi's leg once more hit a trip wire, this time in mid air and without any warning a net of ninja wire pinned him to the far wall. Kakashi was trapped.

….meow…..

"Oh my god. Finally." The shocked silence was broken finally as Lexi threw herself from her desk and towards Kakashi's moaning body. Iruka didn't know what to say. He was just glad it wasn't him. That had to hurt.

"Where is it. Come on." Lexi was randomly going through Kakashi's pockets. Cursing at times and throwing random items onto the paint covered ground.

"Ah. Trisha we got it." Iruka could feel his headache coming back. All of that planning. That show of team work. That amazing set of traps and cunning. All for a orange book neither girl was old enough to read.

Who were these girls?

…meow…

Trisha and Lexi were leaned over their price. Each holding their breath as Lexi slowly started opening the orange icha icha book.

Whack. And the book was gone and her head hurt a lot. Without a word Iruka sensei had grabbed the book from her hand and delivered a hard whack to both of their heads. Then with a sigh threw the book at the bleeding copy cat and grabbed both girls by the back of their shirts and proceed to drag them out of the classroom.


	26. Chapter 26

Ummm I just updated one of my other stories… it is now.. um 5.12 in the morning… oh my god… I just wrote a lot of smut… ummm this story is suppose to clam me down… so here we go

Warning… my d key is kind of stuck so it doesn't always show up when I hit it… sorry…. Last time I tyed it was e and now its d… next it will be t or r… god technology hates me.

I don't own anything.. Nema the inactive fish does… he doesn't do anything seriously he just sleeps a lot. Do fish hibernate… cause I think he is… he isn't even excited for food… its creepy… And no he isn't dead… I totally checked…. Boring senior citizen fishy… he better not die… my life will have no meaning if he does….

Anyway on ward and all that… I hope you all enjoy D ranked missions cause your in for an interesting time…. Well I think its interesting.

….meow….

Team 13 had worked on team work exercises for about a week before Iruka-sensei got tired of all their complaining and went to the hokage for a mission. Their first D ranked mission was the worse possible mission in the world. Find and capture a cat. A fat cat with a stupid ribbon. Lexi wanted to die even as she hummed the jaws theme song over the walkie talkie she was planning new ways to drive the hokage crazy. How dare he give them such a mission?

"Trisha I have spotted the pussy about ready for approach. Over." Lexi had spotted the cat alright, taking a nap under a tree. Lazy bastard.

"I see him. I'll retrieve him. Over." Good Trisha was going to catch the thing. Power to her. If the anime was anything to go by that cat was mean and liked to scratch. Trisha had more experience with that, since she had worked at the SPCA back home.

"Where are you, I can't find either of you. Over." Trisha was making her way towards the cat as Lexi kneeled behind a bush a short distance away. Of course he couldn't find them they had been feeding him bad information all morning. They didn't need their third around to ruin their secret mission.

"Don't worry about it, we almost got it." Trisha jumped out of the bush and quickly scooped up the rotten cat. Somehow keeping the craws away from her self. Poor cat she had her by the back of the neck.

"Iruka-sensei we have the cat. We will see you back at the hokage's office over." Trisha and Lexi didn't bother to wait for a response knowing that they would just hear a lot of yelling and swearing. Iruka-sensei had been doing a lot of that lately.

…..meow…

"where is the rest of you team Iruka." Iruka and Shigure had arrived in the hokage's office a couple minutes after the girls last transmission, however both girls were still missing over two hours later. Where did those brats go?

"I'm not so sure Hokage-sama. Neither girl is answering there walkie talkie." Iruka was pissed. They were making him look bad in front of the hokage again. When were these childish actions going to start?

"And you let them run of with the cat?" Yes that stupid cat. God that cat was a demon, it had existed when he became genin and it will exist in a hundred years from now. That cat will exist when all that's left is ash and dirt of Konan. Nothing could kill that cat.

"Yes. I know not one of my best plans; however they are getting more cunning. They had us both following an imaginary cat around the woods on the opposite side of the forest with out us ever knowing. Their clones are so perfect that they seem to have their own charaka system and they defiantly get the girl's minds. It was like they had planned for this all along." Iruka hadn't realized anything was in fact wrong with their mission until Trisha's clone had poofed out of existence right before him. Shigure hadn't noticed anything at all. Those girl's were in a totally different level then poor Shigure and it wasn't any fault of the boys. Shigure was a nice normal genin. Basic skill levels and charaka control. It was the girls who weren't normal.

"That doesn't sound too good for us." The hokage's sigh filled the room. Both men already knowing that it couldn't be good for them… nothing those girls did was ever good for them.

…meow…..

"so should we go with the deep frying or barbecue." Lexi was seriously hungry but they had to cook their meat first. But which one sounded better. Maybe cooking it in Italian dressing or they could do a cheese covered type. Or maybe cooked and placed in a salad.

"Hum Barbecue and deep frying. We can do them both at the same time with out a problem." Trisha reached into a cabinet in Iruka's kitchen trying to find his deep fryer. Of course they couldn't cook in the woods and the orphanage was out of the question, way to crowded so they broke in to Iruka's apartment to use his kitchen. It had been so long since they were able to cook themselves a meal.

"Oh Iruka has wine Trisha. It so mine." Yum Alcohol. So hard to find when you looked like 6 year old. Did he had wine glasses.

"Hey damn it sear or I will totally poke you." Ouch phantom pain.. Trisha's poking hurt a lot.

"Alright just help me find some glasses and we can drink a glass as we cook." IT didn't take long for the girls to have their meat cut and diced, their wine glass filled. The food was cooking and the girls had made themselves comfortable at the table, sipping wine, Trisha doodling wolfs and Lexi playing tix tac toe against herself. So far her and herself were both losing. Damn ties.

…meow…

An hour later Iruka was down right pissed, Shigure was asleep in the waiting chair and the hokage had pushed all of it to the back of his mind. They would show up sooner or later and they all knew it was no good to worry about it before it happened.

Slam. And here they finally were. Smack and their Lexi goes. They had smashed open the door and pushed there way right into the hokage's office. The worried angry secretary following right behind them. However they didn't make it far into the room before Lexi tripped and crashed to the ground.

…..meow…

"Where the fuck have you been." Trisha ignored Iruka's ramblings as she helped the drunk Lexi of the floor. She really should have paid more attention to how much Lexi had drank. A 20 year old could drink a lot more than Lexi's small body could take. By the time the food had been prepared Lexi was defiantly drunk. So drunk in fact that after she had fallen of a roof as they had made their way to the hokage tower. After Lexi's first fall, Trisha had decided to take to the streets. However even that had been filled with danger it seemed. A trip, a fall, a roll. Lexi couldn't seem to keep her feet. Actually Lexi had always been clumsy. Falling down or running into doors, however this was worse. They were so going to get in trouble. Genin were suppose to be adults, they could drink, they could have sex. However they weren't suppose to either on duty. Trisha didn't think she was going to be able to hide this from them.

"Damn it you brats, she's been waiting over an hour to get her cat back." Or maybe they are just too mad to notice something like a drunk on duty six year old.

"weee bringed…muh." Trisha smashed her hand onto Lexi's mouth. If she spoke she would give it away.

…..meow…

"Um yeah we brought the kitty just like you wanted. Here you go." Iruka watched as Trisha steered Lexi to a chair and then took a Tupperware dish and gave it to the client.

"Oh my god what have you done to my poor muffins." Iruka couldn't help flinching at the client's screeching loud voice.

"We fried it of course. We have some barbecued too, if you want that instead." Their was completely silence in the hokage's office.

"Cat is a delicacy. Yum." Lexi smiled as she took out a piece of barbecued meat and took a bit. With a last scream the client dropped her Tupperware dish and fainted, crashing her big body into the ground. "Didn't we do ooour missionn um perfectly."


	27. Chapter 27

Hi people I got my computer back.. Yea… so now its back to updating and since Trisha is close enough to actually be able to harm me; Luna moth gets to be updated first.

Alright people… ok Trisha, and like three others… who won't be named since their names are just way harder to spell… I don't own Naruto or anyone else. I do not even own me and Trisha. One Nema says I'm his slave and Trisha says slavery is wrong … well if she's the slave.

So onward to the craziness…. By the way it is now midnight… I am sleepy so if this has more mistakes then normal then too fucking bad… leave me the fuck alone…. I sleepy….

…..meow…..

"Now Team 13 I have called you here to give you your newest mission. However before we talk about that I wish to hear what you have to say about you latest mission. Would you three like to explain to me why your sensei is at this moment in the ICU of the hospital?"

Alright so it hadn't been so smart to let the kids get so carried away. It was Iruka-sensei's fault too for underestimating them.

…..meow….

"_Alright children since my team and I will be watching over you all for the next couple of hours while you house mother is out shopping, why don't we play a game. Any suggestions?" Team 13 had been assigned to babysit the orphanage children for the afternoon. Of course Lexi was more than happy with the assignment. She hadn't been able to see the children for the last couple days, since her and Trisha had been working their way through a new jutsu scroll. Practicing had taken all their time. They would have to get a night off soon so that they could hang out with the kids._

"_None of you have any suggestions, not one game you like." Silence. "Alright how about we play ninja." Ninja he must be joking. He really should have done more research before he accepted this mission. Because he was going to regret ever suggesting ninja. Lexi and Trisha had spent a lot of time with these children ever since the Hokage had grounded her. They were wonderful pawns, and one day they would show the whole village how amazing they could be, however for right now they would be showing Iruka how dumb he had become. After all Lexi and Trisha had spent a lot of time training these young children so that one day they would become powerful ninjas of the leaf village. Too bad for Iruka._

…_..meow…._

"_What kind of ninja game, sensei." Finally the children had began to show an interest. This was the weirdest group of children he had ever seen. None of them had bugged him with questions. None of them had run off or started to cry. None of them had taken their eyes off of him either. Of course they were still children. Small cute children. Look one of the younger girls was hugging a teddy to herself and a boy in the front had a wooden block in his hand. They must just not be used to strangers._

"_Well I'll be the missing Nin and you children can be a big group of anbu out to kill me. How does that sound." Iruka tried to keep his smile as he watched the children all seem to become more focused on him and there was a little shifting around in the group. They were just children, why was he starting to become so anxious. Small children. He was only watching the children from age 3 to age 7 what could possible go wrong._

…_meow…._

_Lexi and Trisha both grabbed an arm of Shigure and made there was slowly and unseen to the end of the woods near the orphanage. Soon they were all three within the woods, safe from the game about to go on within the yard. After all they needed Shigure alive for a while longer. _

"_What are we doing? Shouldn't we be out there helping Iruka-sensei?" Ok maybe they should have just left him to die with their sensei. However then they wouldn't have the pleasure of killing him them selfs. _

…_meow…._

_Alright he was wrong, completely wrong. They were scary. They were deadly. Who in their right mind gave children life weapons? Three year old children weapons. Not a one of these kids were academy age. They shouldn't have weapons and they defiantly shouldn't know how to use them._

_It had been such a simple assignment. Level d. Just babysit the kids. So he had suggested a simple game that usually involved a big chase and a dog pile. No instead as soon as he had said go, weapons had started to fly and within seconds as he had dodged those same sharp and deadly weapons the entire group of children had disappeared. He could feel their charka energy within the woods and the clearing around him. However as soon as he had figured that out he was once again hit with another attack from the shadows. This time he was not as lucky in his movements. The children had some how divided their attack. For as soon as he dodged the second attack another bunch was lunched at his body in midmotion, followed once more with another bunch. They had him out numbered by a lot and they were using that to their advantage. _

_Iruka pulled the kunai out of his arm and quickly took to the defensive and hid himself within the earth. This was not looking good, how was he supposed to deal with such a situation. He couldn't fight back as they were children as well as his charges. However it didn't seem like they were going to give him enough time to talk to them if he returned above ground. So his best bet was to stay within the earth until their house mother returned. However he would not be really watching them if he stayed within the earth. _

_Before he could make up his mind on a course of action however he found himself yanked from the earth and thrown once more into open air. Of course if they had live weapons, why didn't he think they might not know some jutsus too. Guess he wasn't going to hide in the ground for the afternoon then. _

_The next hour had been filled with a death defying act of running for his life. Iruka now had a bigger appreciation for the poor missing Nins. He never wanted to play this game again. However even Iruka had a limit. The children had him out numbered. And besides dodging he couldn't attack back. He had of course tried tying them up but they untied themselves or another one did it for them since they always rejoined the ranks. He had thought that maybe if he moved so that a young one was in their firing range they would stop however they had still thrown weapons and jutsus at him even with one of their own ranks in the way. Iruka had been forced to carry the child out of danger to only be stabbed in the back only seconds later as the child took the advantage of close range to get in an attack. _

_By the end of the first hour Iruka was heavily wounded and his vision was fading because of blood loose. He was about ready to accept his death. They hadn't listened when he had said stop. They hadn't accepted bribes. And they hadn't gotten bored or been distracted in the last hour like he had hoped. He was going to die. He could hardly stand much less dodge the next attack. _

…_..meow…._

"_Alright guys. We want the missing Nin alive, so tie him up and take him to the hokage. Don't forget If at all possible sensei said that missing Nin's should be taken alive so that questioning can be done." The children had stopped their attack at the boy's command he must have been the commander for this mission. How nice, they had remembered to pick out units and positions. Lexi was so proud. _

_Well it seemed Iruka-sensei would live. Wasn't that lucky for him. _

…_meow…._

Of course Iruka sensei had survived. The children had tied him up and brought him straight to one of the smaller and younger children who had been playing the role of Hokage. Of course after that Shigure had snapped out of his daze and pulled out of Trisha's hold and grabbed their unconscious sensei and ran him to the hospital. Lexi and Trisha had stayed behind to babysit the children since after all they still had at least another two hours before the women got back and the children couldn't be left alone that long.

"Um what do you mean we didn't do anything. For once it wasn't our fault." A door opened and closed behind them as Naruto and his team came storming in. Great a bunch of idiots and … uh Kakashi.

"Hey Old Man Give …"

"You didn't do anything. Not your fault. So you're telling me you didn't teach a bunch of orphanage children how to use kunais and shruikens. You didn't teach the same children how to use jutsus that are above even genin level. You didn't supply the same children with live weapons. Of course that wouldn't be your fault at all would it." Ouch Hokage's mad. He even cut off Naruto's speech.

….meow…

"Like it wasn't you who read some weird porn book to the children you babysat last week. And it wasn't you who painted the ninja's life and career on the fence outside the Uchiha complex Tuesday. No it wouldn't be you who has taken every d rank mission I have given you and twisted it to become something totally inappropriate." Trisha could feel Lexi hiding behind her. Her small hand holding onto her tank top and her small form shaking as she tried to make herself unseen. Trisha herself had no problem with yelling. She didn't like it, but she didn't flinch from it like Lexi. She actually couldn't see the Hokage's problem. So they had read some light porn to children as a bed time story. At least it hadn't been icha icha. And the children were way too young to be traumatized. So one mother or father has to answer what cum is. They would have had to answer it anyway sooner or later. And the fence now that had been a piece of work. The Hokage had told them to paint it, and he had made them promise not to paint any porn on it. So they hadn't they had made a wonderful timeline of a ninja. From the time of an infant and the babysitters and nannies of a ninja family. The absents of parents until finally as a child the parents funeral and their loneliness. Leading to academy and studying coming home to an empty house. Gaining the headband and starting missions, becoming close to a team. And then advancing to harder battles, and the lose of ones friends and family. The death of their children by enemy hands. And finally until into their 20s and their capture and interrogation. And finally their death and the nameless grave and all that's left is a name on a rock in the village of the leaf. It had been wonderful done, with realistic detail and amazing skill. They had spent along time painting it. So what the academy had lost some recruits and maybe one or two genin had quit. Who needs that one jounin who had gone crazy after realizing that the wall had his life on it and all he had left was to be capture and tortured to death. Poor guy and all but so what. They hadn't done anything wrong.

"Damn it your sensei is in the hospital he barely survived. And not a one of you three beside Shigure have any remorse. Tell me what you have to say for yourself." Say for ourselves, not much. Trisha liked him and all but if he got himself killed by children, not even fully trained children he was of no use to her.

"Um I sorry grandpa. I didn't think he would get hurt. He is a jounin and they weren't even genin." Wouldn't hurt. What a lie Lexi. They had trained them their selves. They would have captured Iruka even if they had to kill some of their own to get him. How easy children were to control and mold.

"You gave them live weapons. The oldest one there was seven." Well it's not their fault those weapons were so easy to find. Ninjas were so wasteful. They never seemed to keep track of their kunais at the training field. So Lexi and Trisha had started using clones to scan the training grounds every now and again to restock their own weapons. Of course if the training ground had nothing to offer, there was always pick pocketing the passed out and exhausted. Ninja's loved to drive themselves to death and then collapse on the training grounds. How stupid. What would they do if they got attacked.

….meow…

"Um Hokage sir. Team 7 is reporting in for their mission." Oh yes Kakashi was here. He had forgotten that. Those two girls were driving him crazy. That's why he was going to do something desperate. Something stupid and something done right cruel. Oh well it's every man for himself against these demons.

"Yes Kakashi. You and your team are going to be given a c ranked mission to protect a man on his way home to wave, and you will be taking team 13 along with you for assistance. Good luck."


	28. Chapter 28

Hello and welcome back to crazyland.. It's been so long… however I have been totally totally depressed lately… however Trisha says that's no reason to not write her story. So yea story time.

Alright I don't own Naruto… slavery is wrong… or so I have been told…

…..meow…..

30 min later found both girls waiting at the gate for their teammate Shigure and team 7 to arrive. They had had an half an hour to pack and both girl had finished their packing less than 5 minutes after they had left the Hokage's office. A ninja's job was to be ready to move out instantly. One day their readiness would be the only thing stopping them from failing a mission. Missing Nin and kidnappers didn't wait an half an hour for you to throw together your pack. They didn't wait for you to catch up with them. Such time wasted can get you and your team killed. It is a ninja's job to always be prepared. How lame that they were all late. That was just sad.

Trisha and Lexi had already researched sealing scrolls. They each carried two with them now days. They had moved on from the backpack and hidden things in the woods. Of course they still had a bag or two hidden in the woods. Just in case. However instead of traps and disguises they now had seals on trees and genjutsus set up to make sure no one crossed their clearing. However even the backpack hadn't been thrown out yet. Lexi still carried hers around at times. She said it made her look cute. Of course it might have something to do with the fact the bag was almost too big for her. It made everyone think of her as a child and that helped them underestimate her. Plus it was handy to escape people. People had a habit of grabbing Lexi by her backpack and Lexi would just slip out and run. That or she would throw the bag at the pursuers face or legs to trip them up. Which explains why her bunny, Azul was never in the backpack.

It had become a fun game getting her backpack back from all the people Lexi angered. Them or sneaking it back from the Hokage. Some people gave it to the Hokage when they reported the girl's bad behavior. Poor man got a lot of those complaints.

…meow…..

"Where are your bags. How do you think you are going to last the entire mission without new clothes. You can't seriously be thinking that you are going to wear the same clothes the entire time. How gross." Sakura had finally arrived even if she was five minutes late. A huge bag on her back. What did she bring her entire wardrobe. Oh god what did she think this was a vacation. She wasn't even going to last an hour carrying that bag around.

"We have all we need and more for this mission." Trisha was more than ready to get this mission on its way. She wasn't looking forward to having to deal with team 7. Sakura and her loud voice. Sasuke and his moody grumpy behavior. And then there was Naruto and his idiotness. God hopeful that wasn't contagious. Shigure was better than all three of them. At least even if he was a goody two shoes he was easy to boss around and he knew his limits. He never tried to show off or even out shine them. He was defiantly a back ground person. Weak and shy. Not loud or even very confident. The only problem was that he was too weak to be any use in the future. He would never become strong enough to reach jounin. So soon he would be in their way.

"You don't even have one bag between the two of you. The baby doesn't even have her stupid black diaper bag." Lexi had been spinning in circles by the gate. Gently singing some song as she spun and random danced to kill time however Trisha saw her freeze at Sakura's words. This wasn't going to be good, well at least not for Sakura. It might just be entertaining for Trisha.

"Did you just say I was a baby and call my backpack a diaper bag, pinkie." Lexi had used a transportation jutsu to move herself instantly in front of Sakura. "You do understand Sakura that I will have to punish you for your comments."

…meow…..

Another hour had passed and Kakashi and the client had still not arrived. However neither had Naruto thank god. Sasuke and Shigure had arrived shortly after Sakura had. Leaving a group of four people waiting silently for the rest of the team to arrive. Ok maybe the group wasn't as silent as they should be.

Kakashi had arrived to a scene he would never forget. Trisha was sitting under a nearby tree drawing or writing in a sketch book. The preteen had looked so peacefully sitting there next to her teammate Shigure who had fallen asleep. It could have been a nice peaceful scene if you didn't notice what the rest of the team was doing. Sakura was tied upside down hanging from a branch above Trisha's head. Way above Trisha's head and a little to the left. She had marker patterns all over her face and arms where Kakashi could see. There was a gag in her mouth and her pink hair had gotten a new and interesting hair cut. To the fact that it was shorter than even Gai's hair. It was now just fuzz on her head, at least she wasn't bald. She must have really pissed of the girls.

However even that wasn't the most interesting thing in front of him. No forget Trisha and Sakura, Lexi and Sasuke was way more fun to see.

"Is that the team who will be escorting me home? A bunch of rug rats and their baby sister. You must be fucking joking me." The client was mad however he had no right to be. Even though Sasuke was being used as a Barbie and was getting pretty ribbons all through out his hair and had pink nails, the client had nothing to worry because that same girl who was braiding the Uchiha's hair would more than likely be able to save the client's life without his help.

"You shouldn't judge a book by their cover. Sometimes bombs are wrapped in pink ribbons and glitter."

…..meow….

"Oh Sasuke you look so cute. Is there a dress to complete the transformation." Sasuke didn't know how this had happened one minute he had been sitting on the wall, watching Sakura being shaved and wrapped like a Christmas present and then hung from a tree like a piñata and the next here he was being embarrassed in front of his sensei. What had gone wrong.

He just couldn't say no to that child she had been crying and pouting and she keep saying he hated her. It had reminded him so much of when he was little and his brother wouldn't play with him. At first it had only been a tea party. A tea party that had appeared out of no where. One minute he had said HN the next he had been sitting on a blanket under a tree with a small tea cup in his hand eating small sandwiches. No seriously it had been that fast. It was all a daze on how he had gotten off the wall or even when he had taken his first bit of his sandwich. However the tea party had only lasted so long and then things had started to go down hill from there.

"No no ress. Sasuke couldn't wear a ress. He's too hot to wear something so girly." And now here he was with pink glittery nails. Pink and white ribbons decorating his hair. At least she hadn't gotten to makeup or put him in a dress. However he wasn't going to be able to take it off it seems.

"No no. bad Sasuke. I worked really hard on that." And the pout. Here comes the teary eyes. Why did she look so much like a poor child. God not the water fall. No Uchiha's did not crumble because a small girl cries and hugs a stuffed bunny.

"Hn." Fine he would leave them. It wasn't like anyone important was going to see it.

…..meow…..

"Sasuke I never knew you were so good with children and Naruto you are late." Naruto had finally arrived and was currently laughing his ass of at Sasuke's expanse. Kakashi had to admit that Sasuke did look funny. However Lexi had done a great job with his hair. It didn't look like any child's hair do he had ever seen. Sasuke had two braids going done the side of his face with small curly ribbons weaving within the braids. In the back his hair had been brushed and pulled until it laid flat against his neck instead of the normal duck butt his hair usually looked like. It had small braids and ribbons weaved within the back too. However these were much smaller than the ones within the front. Even his bangs had been parted and seemed to frame the boys face. He looked cute, even beautiful. If only the ribbons were a more manly color then it wouldn't have looked so out of place on another boy. Of course this was Sasuke the revenger they were talking about, so even a black and red ribbon would have been out of place on him.

"I can't believe this is the best the Hokage had to protect me. A bunch of children who probably haven't even moved out of their parent's house. A loud mouth brat who was even later than I was. A cross-dressing boy who allowed his younger sister to come on the mission. The sister not even out of diapers yet. A girl who is tied up like a piñata and another girl and boy who hasn't even noticed our arrival. What a useless bunch of brats." Kakashi was fastly moving closer to the client. He could see the murderous look in the girl's eyes and Sasuke wasn't looking so happy either. Naruto wasn't happy but wasn't any harm either. No Naruto wasn't what he had to worry about.

Now girls lets not kill the client before we even leave the village. Alright?" Trisha had placed her sketch book in her pocket and was slowly approaching them. Sasuke had hned and gone back to staring aimlessly in the distance. However Lexi was the scary one. She had moved faster than Kakashi and was already in front of the client. The Hokage was going to kill him if Lexi killed the client.

"What you think I'm going to be scared of some baby in overalls." Lexi was wearing overalls but that wouldn't be stopping her from cutting the client's throat. Come on he had even had her black overalls decorated with scenes that would make hell look good. Maybe he should have put a big sign on her back that said demon. Cause the small word on the overalls pocket wasn't enough, neither was the pictures covering the back and legs. Urg. How many hints did people need before they got the message. The girl was deadly. Don't piss her off.

"Kashi what will you give me if I don't rip his throat out and paint the gate with his blood." The client had paled and Lexi had moved herself right up against the man her blue stuffed bunny sitting innocently inside her overalls, its head sticking out under her chin. Lexi's hand had started to trace against the clients chest and was heading up to the clients neck.

…meow…..

"Whatever you want. Just don't kill the client." Lexi wasn't actually thinking of killing the bridge builder after all if she killed him she wouldn't be able to go to wave.

"You will carry me." What fun the wave mission was going to be. She hadn't thought she would be able to go, since it was Naruto's mission and Naruto wasn't on their team.

"Yes I'll carry you." Kakashi was moving slowly closer to her. She knew that as soon as he was close enough he would yank her away from the client.

"And I can sleep next to you when we camp and you will give me a good night kiss." Hehe. Sleeping next to Kakashi.

"Yeah now leave the client alone." Kakashi was almost upon her now. She moved her small body even closer into the client's leg and started to finger the weapons in the pouch closet to Kakashi.

"One more thing Kakashi, can I have the first kill of the mission? Give me the blood of the first enemy we meet and I will leave the client alive." The gasp from the client was music to Lexi's ears. The stricken look on Kakashi and the team's faces were beautiful. They must not have actually believed she would kill. Lexi would prove to them all, that she wasn't a child to take lightly. She was a ninja and even if she was small she would be a ninja, a tool for which the Hokage could send on even S ranked missions. She would be powerful and useful, even if she had to bath herself in blood.

Trisha understood and she was the only one in the group who didn't look shocked at the question. Trisha would back her up all the way to hell's door. For they both understood that this world wasn't like the world they had been born in. To move forward in this world they would have to kill. They would have to show no mercy for their enemies, since their enemies would not be showing them any mercy. It was better to kill the enemy before the enemy killed them. This was the world they were living in now.


	29. Chapter 29

The last chapter hadn't made it as far as I wanted it to. So I decided to type another one… yea don't you all love me… hehe….

Anyway I don't own Naruto or anything else. I'm a poor and depressing person who allows her fish to control her life…. Poor poor me…

…..meow….

"So what is the wave village sensei. Do they have a ninja force." The journey had been quiet for a while now. So Trisha guessed someone had had to break the silence. No one had wanted to talk since Lexi had gotten Kakashi to promise her the first kill if at all possible. It seemed little Lexi had scared the rest of the group. However Trisha didn't believe Kakashi was scared of her. Instead he seemed more sad and resigned then scared. Then again he had been a child ninja himself. Now he was Lexi's horsey. Lexi had fallen asleep in Kakashi's arms almost as soon as they had left the village. She looked kind of cute curled up in Kakashi's arms her stuffed bunny in her arms. Not anything like the deadly little killer she was going to be.

"Are you really supposed to be so book smart? Have you heard of wave being one of the great ninja nations? Have you studied up on any wave headbands or wave missing Nins? Of course wave isn't a ninja village or it would have been in out studies." Sakura was so stupid at times. If it wasn't exactly written out in her text book then she didn't bother to learn it. She didn't think at all just memorized a bunch of stuff to show off to Sasuke. What a fan girl. A total waste of space.

"Trisha, be nice to Sakura. She isn't as street smart as you and yes Trisha is right Wave has no ninja of their own." Kakashi sighed and continue to follow behind the client.

"Well it isn't my fault she's an idiot. I mean if they had their own ninjas then why would the drunk hire us to lead him home. He would just hire his own ninjas. That's common sense." Sakura was turning an unhealthy red color. However it kind of improved her looks at the moment. Especially since Lexi had basically chopped off all her hair.

"Trisha be nice." Trisha hummed to herself as she continued to travel down the empty quiet road. Sakura was exhausted from her bag and Naruto was bored and trying to chat everyone's ear off. However Kakashi had given him strict instructions not to wake Lexi or Kakashi wouldn't save him. Sasuke was quietly his moody self and the client was busy drinking and jumping at every shadow he saw. How did Kakashi and the Hokage not know that the old fart had lied to them. Shigure was the only one who acted like a ninja he was position behind Kakashi as the rear guard.

"Wahhoooo Kakashi" Trisha spun herself in a circle and screamed. This had been fun. Every 5 to 15 minutes Trisha had taken it upon herself to scream Kakashi's name. Everyone had gotten used to it by now though. Funny bridge builder, Tazuna though had jumped every time. Maybe he should drink more. He still seemed to be sober enough to recognize danger.

….meow….

Lexi cuddled deeper into Kakashi's chest and shivered at the cold air. The journey had proven to be pretty dull so far. She had dozed of a lot of the journey. Restless sleep that had been ruined with every word spoken and every time Kakashi's movements had gone off the common flow. Even though she had been able to sleep a little it was hard to fall into a peaceful sleep. This is the first time her and Trisha had ever been outside the leaf village since they had arrived. The outside world was seriously dangerous and unpredictable. Even with the anime telling what should happen that didn't mean that was how it would happen, after all the first time this had happened it had been only team 7, now it was teams 7 and 13. The timeline was already changing.

At least some things weren't going to change. Puddle coming up. Guess it was time for some fun.

…meow…..

"Yea Kakashi"

Kakashi sighed as he shifted the bundle in his arms. So far this trip had been less than enjoyable. Trisha seemed to have something against his team. Always snapping at their questions and tripping Naruto if he got to close to her. Of course he had to agree with her. Their questions were pretty stupid and Naruto was way too loud and irritating, however every time she acted out towards his team they complained to him. Children were such a pain.

The last two members of team 13 were oddly quiet. Shigure was a strange kid. To have survived being the demons teammates for so long with out seriously injure was admirable. However the real question was the child skilled enough to have survived or did the girls just have no interest in playing with him yet. Were they allowing him to live to eat another day? He didn't look that strong actually. He seemed about as skilled as an average genin. So he must be much less skilled then the girls. However at least he was quiet. HE hadn't spoken a word the entire trip so far. Just followed behind the group as a silent rear guard. If he didn't know better he would think the boy was mute but that couldn't be it. He was just more serious about his job then his team it seemed. He was doing pretty well for an inexperienced genin as look out. His eyes were always moving and he seemed to always be poised to attack or defend. It was a good thing to see in someone so young. It meant that he was serious and knew that even though this was a c class mission it didn't mean it was safe. However the most interesting point was that Trisha wasn't taking this as serious. The Hokage had told him that both girls were serious about their ninja careers and yet Trisha had been snapping at his team for hours.

"You promised Kakashi." Kakashi flinched a little at the soft voice that came out of his sleeping bundle. Lexi had slept most of the journey away. Kakashi had seriously thought she was still asleep but sleeping people didn't usually speak so clearly and with such perfect timing. Kakashi could see a puddle up the path that shouldn't exist. It hadn't rained in the area for days; there was no way a puddle could have survived here without rain or shade. It would have dried up days ago. There was enemy close and Lexi must have been able to figure it out too. "You promised me the first kill Kakashi. You're not going to go back on your word are you?"

….meow….

"No I won't break my promise. The enemies all yours, just make sure none of the team dies before you kill them Lexi. I don't want to have to do the paperwork." Lexi smiled against Azul's ears, of course he wouldn't want to do paper work that would be actually work.

"Put me down, down. Me wanna walk now." Kakashi sighed and snapped his book closed. Naruto paused in mid yell the client tripped. Oh how fun was talking.

"Done with your nap now Lexi." Lexi ran up to hug Trisha's feet as she felt Kakashi's replacement behind her. It seemed he was still going to use a clone and watched from the side lines. At least some things didn't change.

"Yupe all done. I dreamed about a power ranger. Saviors of the world, defeaters of bad guys." Hopeful Trisha got the hint. Of course maybe she remembered the anime and didn't need the hint.

"One of your weirder dreams then." Ok….. or maybe Trisha is just dense…. That could be it too. Oh well. She would more than likely react well to the attack, and not die. Trisha couldn't possible die. Come on who could possible be able to kill Trisha. Trisha was scary, much scary than even batman.

The attack happened quickly. Something she hadn't been able to see as much on the anime or been able to appreciate nearly as much in the manga. There was no warning. No sound of footsteps or weapons being drawn. One minute Kakashi's clone had been walking behind Lexi, the next the clone had been dead and their were two new characters on the road.

"One down…" The demon clones. What babies. They hadn't even been able to tell that was a clone. How pathetic.

"And only two to go right Lexi." Lexi drew out her kunai and smile at Trisha.

"Totally right Trisha. Just two more to kill." Lexi could still hear Sakura's scream of fear at the sight of Kakashi's death. The clients curse at the situation. However all of it was at the back of her mind. All she was focused on was the two opponents before her. This was her first real battle, all others hadn't been a win or die situation. She had only fought as training or as play. This was real and Lexi was more than ready for the chance.

….meow…..

Trisha took up the guard in front of the client, since the rest of the team was almost useless. Naruto had frozen. Congrats the great future Hokage was scared of a small pair of missing Nin. Not even a or s class missing Nins. Sakura was scared out of her mind and has spent the time screaming and yelling at how their sensei was dead. Sasuke hadn't frozen at least he had taken up guard on the left side of their client where as Shigure had taken up the right to even out the formation. Well that gives team 13 three points. And team 7 one. Team 13 rocks.

Lexi hadn't bothered with speech after the first few seconds instead she had thrown her kunai straight at them and started her assault. The battle wasn't actually that long. Lexi had skilled way above the man she was attacking. That was plain to see.

….meow…..

The demon brother had dodged her first kunai easily like any good ninja was able to do. However Lexi hadn't really planed for the kunai to hit him. It had been more of a separating factor. These were the demon brothers. They worked as a pair even their weapons were connected. So it wouldn't be so smart to attack them together. Of course if the other brother decided to attack her from behind she would have gotten in to trouble with this move however she highly doubted that would happen. After all she was a small child, why would they think they would have to both have to fight her at once. After all they had killed people a lot older of her without any trouble what was a child going to do to them.

The kunai had separated them perfectly. The first one had jumped to the left just like planned and Lexi had already moved herself up close to him to take another swipe. He kunai missed his throat however he had become off balanced and missed his landing. Giving her a second of opening to attack again. Lexi could feel the resistance of flesh as she swiped her kunai once again at the Nin's face. She had struck true this time. Leaving her kunai covered in her enemy's blood and his face newly decorated with a new slash mark. It wouldn't kill him. In fact it was quiet shallow, since the stupid guy had flinched back at her attack causing her to cause less damage then she had wanted. Oh well Trisha had always said playing with your food was important and it would be fun to see how much fear she could put in the man before he died.

….meow….

The second ninja brother had jumped to the right and made a straight beeline towards the still frozen in shock Naruto. It seemed the brothers were planning to kill every one of them before they even bothered with the client. And the idiot Naruto had left himself stupidly open to attack. He was off by himself, and Sakura had had the smarts to have her panic attack near the teams. However Naruto didn't even have that amount of brains. He had left himself an open tragic and the Nin was taking his opening to his advantage.

Trisha remembered this. IT had happened once before in the anime. Naruto had ended up getting saved by Sasuke. However that didn't seem the case today. Trisha watched as the ninja got closer and closer to the orange moron and Sasuke didn't take a move to save him. Sasuke's full attention was on Lexi's fight before them. Lexi had taken to playing with the Nin. Allowing him to run to only end up in front of the man again. Slashing and stabbing small shallow wounds as she passed him. It was a dance of blood and fear, and Lexi danced it well.

The ninja was almost upon the boy. Damn Uchiha, the Hokage will never let them live it down if that boy dies. Trisha broke formation with a curse and pulled out a kunai from her pouch time to save the idiot.

….meow….

Sasuke watched with strange interest as he watched the girl who just hours ago had been braiding his newly ribboned hair. She attacked and laughed as if she was a small demon. The ninja's moves were getting more desperate. It was a big game of cat and mouse. It had started with the Nin being the cat and then it had changed. Now the Nin was a mouse. A fear driven mouse. His chain had been broken along with one of his arms. He was covered in cuts and bruises from Lexi's weapons and body. Lexi had taken to kicking and punching the man as if he was one of the children's bouncing balls. It was strangely fascinating.

"Everyone was kung fu fighting." She was singing. He could hear it. Slash.

"They were as fast as lighting." It was just like a child playing with her toys. Kick. A child who was playing with a live and breathing

"Lexi that's enough. Just kill him already." Sasuke jumped at the sound of his sensei's voice coming from right behind him. He hadn't noticed the dead man coming up to him. Which brought up the question why wasn't he dead.

"Alright he wasn't much fun anyway." Sasuke head snapped back towards Lexi at the sound of her cold and unfeeling voice. It was the same scary voice the child had had when she had been threatening their client. It had been creepy then. It was still creepy now.

"Bye bye ninja man." Sasuke's breath stopped as he watched Lexi appear behind the ninja's panting and beaten up body. He stood there in shock as he watched the child slit the man's throat and the man's eyes dulled. With a kick the body slammed into the ground like unwanted trash.

Forever the image of her standing there her clothes covered in droplets of blood would be trapped in his mind. Her smiling face beaming at them in victory as she brought up her blood covered kunai to her lips to lick of the drying blood.


	30. Chapter 30

Well I am at a stand off in the one shot I'm in the middle of writing and since this is the only story I have planned out at the moment and have the notes present I will work on it for a while. So yea don't you all love me lots and lots…

All right I got reviews for the last couple chapters. Yea. I can't remember all your names however I do remember one of you have a wonderful name with kitties in it. Kitties rock…. Wahoo wahoo… do the kitty dance.

I am like totally watching mulan. It so rocks Disney is my favorite. Cause you can sing along with them. Plus I love all the art and the background music. But mulan is one of my favorites. I love the songs. So cool…. Alright that has nothing to do with what I am suppose to be writing.

Disclaimer thingy: I don't own anything. Nema the evil fishy owns it all. DO you know Nema is going to be 2 years old in Dec. Isn't he an old fish. I told you all he was a demon. Huh and no one believed me.

…meow…..

Trisha had saved Naruto from death. However she hadn't moved fast enough to save him from harm. He had a bleeding slash down his right arm where the ninja's claws had pierced his flesh. Luckily Trisha had pulled the ninja back by his chain before he could inflict a more serious injure. Of course the fact that the claws were poisoned hadn't helped. And after a dramatic show of swearing to never need the protection of a female again.

Lexi had taken to playing with the still living demon brother. Of course the first brother she had already decapitated and sealed within a storage scroll for later bounty. Money was always good. Of course Lexi's and Trisha's random talking about Pokémon and cuteness ratings was causing Kakashi real worry. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was almost sure he shouldn't have told them they could have the demon brothers to do with as they want because they had caught them. It was part of the code of course that the one who catches a nin gets the bounty. However maybe he should have made them kill the man, because by the sound of it they had something worse in mind for the poor nin. Well better the criminal then him.

The client had finally confessed to the real reason for ninja guard and his stupid team had decided to press on after a short break. He had given both teams the option to return to Konoha, and give up on this mission as was their right for the client's deception. However both teams had chose to go on ahead. Team 7 because they were idiots and were clueless as to the risk and team 13 well because they are just plain crazy.

Now he and two teams of genin were going to protect a bridge that was under attack from Gato the crime lord of the area. Who had enough money to hire two missing nins and probably had more ninjas waiting in the background. What a mess he had gotten into this time.

….meow….

"But Trisha it's a sheep, how is a sheep going to be helpful." Lexi was waving her arms random in the area as her and Trisha fought next to the tied up missing nin. Shigure wasn't exactly sure what they were arguing about but that was nothing new. He hardly ever knew what they were talking about.

"It's electric. That's helpful and it's my demon brother, you killed yours." Iruka had told him that both girls were mental and dangerous. However more important they were powerful and intelligent and even if he didn't know what they were thinking or what situation they were in, he was in capable hands. Even if such hangs had no probable in harming and injuring him. Iruka says what doesn't kill you will help you grow. Surviving his genin tem better make him the strongest chuunin ever or else he would go crazy.

….meow…..

"Fine but you have to carry the thing." Lexi moved into position before the nin and unsealed a brush and a small contain of ink. She would have to seal away all the nin's memories and thoughts. It wouldn't do for the stupid sheep to attack them.

"Get this demon away from me. I'll tell you all you want to know. Just get this demon away from me." The nins cries and pleas flowed into the air of the camp making all the genin besides the sisters flinch from his pleas. The girls didn't care for him. To them he was another steeping stone. They would kill, torture, or even main to get what they needed out of him. The others did not understand yet that this was a dangerous world and they would soon need to wake up from it.

"Shut up you get no say in your future. You lost that option when you lost the fight. Trisha, his clothes." The clothes had to go since the jutsu wouldn't work with them on. Plus she had to spread the seal on his chest and forehead.

….meow…

Kakashi sighed as he watched the girls cut and strip the clothes of the nin before them. He didn't even bother to get up or even protest. They would do what they wanted anyway. Better not to argue and end up on their bad side.

The seal Lexi worked onto the ninja's stomach was complicated and advance. Kakashi hadn't even known they knew seals beside the storage seals they had shown to keep their supplies in. These girls were full of shocking information. However this bigger seal was no were as complicated as the smaller precisely detailed seal the child was inking onto the mans forehead.

"alright I just need to finish the jutsus and activate the seals and wahoo we should have a perfectly sheepish lighting cloud." Kakashi wished he had his Sharingan uncovered after he says her fingers fly through the jutsu signs. She was fast, so fast in fact he was sure most of the team couldn't follow them.

Poof. No jutsu name or flashy dialogue like most ninjas he had met. Just a small poof and some small sparks and the demon brother was gone and its place was a small white sheep with a strange blue face and a tail and horns that reminded him of a bumble bee. What those girls done to the man.

"Mareep" A small strange sheep that talks. Or at least he thinks that is supposed to be a word.

….meow…

"There you go Trisha your Mareep." The small Pokémon stood almost knee high on Trisha's body, looking more than a little confused. The nins personality and memories had been sealed away along with everything else of his. Leaving only the simple and loyal Mareep in his place. Loyal to a fault actually since another part of the seal made sure that the newly born Mareep had no choose but to follow all orders given to it by the ones who's blood had been within the ink the seals had been inked with. So Trisha and Lexi. Mareep was loyal to a fault and it had no chose. But then again it didn't care since it entire personality had been reformed by her seals making its biggest desire to please its owner. All it wanted to do was live to be loyal and please.

A nice life for a missing nin. Much better than death though.

At least the jutsu had actually worked. Lexi had been shocked. She had formed this technique to make herself a new meowth. She slept with a stuffed meowth every night, and every since she had arrived she hadn't been able too. However the people in town don't know what a meowth is and she hadn't been able to explain it enough that they were able to make her a stuffed toy that was even close to the one she used to have. Of course at first the technique was supposed to be used on one toy to change it into a meowth. Since Lexi wasn't good enough at sewing to make one herself and she really didn't have the time to learn with all the other things she had to learn recently. However the technique hadn't worked. Turns out it didn't work without charka just like she thought. A toy had no charka through. So it hadn't done anything, however a living man did. She can't wait to find herself someone to change into meowth. Even if she had to put up with a real life talking one she was getting a new meowth. After all it wasn't fun sleeping without meowth.

…meow…..

The break had ended and the journey had continued. Questions had been asked of course. Who, what, how. The usually. No one had taken the strange forced transformation sitting down. It had never been proven that one human could force another into a transformation. And they would be right without the seals causing him to become an empty doll; she probably wouldn't have been able to. She hadn't been proven able to prove it yet, but she was had a theory that if a person had memories and a sense of self they might be able to fight the transformation off. She was hoping to prove it one day; of course she would need test subjects. So she would have to find some more nins sooner or later.

The questions had been somewhat easy to blow off. She had just said she had made a jutsu and didn't want anyone to know how she had made it yet. Telling Kakashi she had perfected yet was one of the easies ways to get him off her back for a while. And of course no one cared about some missing nin. So if the experiment went wrong and he blew up or melted into a puddle like a wet witch then oh well.

…meow…..

The journey had been dull actually. Trisha was more than a little worried about the upcoming battle. It seemed team 7 was weaker than she remembered them. Sasuke hadn't saved Naruto. This was not how the story was supposed to be. However she wasn't really worried about that. The story was more than likely going to change with them in it.

Soon Zabuza would attack and Kakashi would fight. The big question was how the fight was going to be, and how was ever one going to take it when Lexi meet Zabuza. Oh well that one wasn't her fight. She had saved Naruto that was more than enough work for this mission after all team had been able to save the bridge by themselves the first time.

….meow…

Lexi was skipping down the road singing some song or another. At least she hadn't had him carry her again. She looked so cute and innocent when she was sleeping. It was easy to forget she was demon when she was asleep. She would look pretty innocent right now too of course if not for the dried blood stains covering her little overalls and the smears of dried blood still left on her face and within her hair. She would have looked so cute and young if she wasn't covered in blood.

"Naruto you idiot you scared me and the poor bunny." Naruto had freaked at shadows again and thrown a kunai at some poor innocent animal. Damn what was his team turning into?

"Oh a bunny. Can I pet it? I haven't seen such a cute white bunny in ages." Oh great and now Lexi was off and playing with a nice bunny. Wait a white bunny. It was summer why would a bunny be white in summer.

"Everyone down." Kakashi dove towards Sakura, Naruto and the client tackling all three to the ground with him. The rest of the team dodged in time to miss any damage, well all but Lexi who didn't even bother. The sword smashed into the tree above her head. Poor girl was too short to even be threatened by the sword.

"Give me the client and no one has to die." Kakashi quickly signaled everyone into formation and faced the enemy in front of him. Zabuza, Demon of the mist. This man was a much higher level missing nin then the demon brothers before.

"Oh my god." Kakashi scrabbled to catch Lexi as she dropped the whit bunny and made a bee line to the dangerous nin before them. However he didn't make a catch as she was able to slip from out of his hands and was instantly pasted to Zabuza legs in a bear hug.

"Oh my god I love killing too. Hugs." Lexi's voice was loud and innocent and even Zabuza seemed at a lost of what to do. However that seemed all Lexi wanted for without even one command from Kakashi she let go of Zabuza and made a dash back to Kakashi and hide herself behind his leg.

"Go Kakashi go. Kick his ass." Bipolar brat. One minute she hugs the guy next minute she wants him to kill the guy. He was so going to need a vacation after this mission.


	31. Chapter 31

Ohoh… its almost Christmas time… I can't wait to watch that cartoon movie… um... a year without Santa Claus I love that movie…. Do you know you can't find that on YouTube…? Wahhhhhhhhh… I hat you technology.

Anyway welcome back all of you dear and wonderful readers to crazy land…. Please make sure your seatbelts are bucketed and you keep all limbs inside the car at all times….. Or not… its kind of fun watching people scream because their arms got ripped off by stop signs…..

No not all words, comment, events are like the anime/manga…. Guess what its not real so nothing has to be the same… yes for make believe

Anyway I don't own Naruto… slavery is wrong…. Oh so I have been told…. Someone tell that to the evil fish…. Nema says that I have to shut up or he will sell me to the glue factor… isn't that mean…

….meow…..

The shock of Lexi's strange behavior had quickly worn off and the real fight had begun. Kakashi against Zabuza. It wasn't that different from the anime actually. Zabuza had called up the mist within the first couple minutes after the attack. Of course Lexi had been forced off of Kakashi's leg and thrown back to the genins. Now Trisha couldn't help but shake her head at the sigh of little Lexi playing hopscotch through the fog. Of course Lexi wouldn't actually be protecting the client. That would be boring, and Trisha had to agree. Of course standing next to the client doodling wasn't exactly the nicest thing to do either.

"You bring children to the battle field. Children who haven't even seen death." Zabuza's voice echoed through the mist interrupting Trisha's thoughts. Yes the all cunning lets talk our opponents to death technique.

"They are weak, nothing but a burden. There are so many ways I could kill them." Naruto was frozen again. He had learned much from the previous battle. Sasuke was this time was back to the normal him in the anime, frozen right along with Naruto because of the killing intent Zabuza had laced within the mist. Sakura and Shigure were the only really active ones. Yes they were afraid but they weren't frozen. Sakura looked like she wanted to collapse in pile of tears; however Shigure looked oddly calm for such a scary aura.

".. Throat, all so very vulnerable." This is the point were Kakashi declares he will never let his team die… blah blah… time to zone out.

….meow…..

Naruto dodged another attack from the water clone before him as he skid across the dirt to retrieve his headband. Him and Sasuke were the only ones fighting now. Kakashi had gotten trapped within a globe of water or the water prison as the Nin called it. However neither him nor Sasuke could get close they need a plan and fast or these water clones might win and how was he going to bet Sasuke and win Sakura's love if he lost to clones.

….meow…..

Sakura had taken a stance next to the client watching as Sasuke took stance to throw his shurkin at the enemy. She was worthless. All she could do was stand back as her teammates took out the enemy. Shigure was next to her in a defensive stance too. He unlike her own team hadn't left the client to attack Zabuza head on.

Shigure had stayed with her moving and readjusting the defensive form each time someone abounded position. He had only moved to fight when one of the water clones made it close enough to be a threat and then even then he stayed close enough that he could make it back to her. He thought she was weak too.

Sasuke was fighting, even that weak brat Naruto was fighting and she was just standing there in position like a log.

_At least you aren't like those bitches. They aren't even paying attention to the battle_ Inner Sakura was correct. As Naruto finally saved Kakashi and started his swim to shore, both girls from team 13 were doing their own thing once again. Trisha was doodling something in a small black sketchbook. Lexi was skipping and hopping like she wasn't in any danger.

_Dang bitches can't even fight. They're just decoration._ No they were scary. At least the younger one was. Lexi had already killed someone. Zabuza was wrong about that fact. They weren't all children who hadn't seen death. Lexi had killed and it seemed not to have affected her at all. She was still covered in the enemy's blood and she was laughing and smiling like any child would be on a trip to the park.

The battle was over. Kakashi had won and had been about to make the killing blow when a hunter Nin had appeared and taken the chance from him.

….meow…

"Thank you Leaf Nin for you assistance. I will take it from here." Without any more warning Haku picked up his unconscious master and disappeared to allow time for Zabuza's recovery. Lexi watched from her spot off to the side as Kakashi stumbled a few steps and finally collapsed from the chakra exhaustion caused by his use of the sharigan eye. You would think he would learn.

"Do you know what this calls for… a sharp stick. I'll go get one." Trisha excitedly ran off into the bush and trees searching for her stick leaving the rest of the group standing in shock. Either from Kakashi's collapse or from the fact that Trisha had just screamed out she need a sharp stick and had ran off like a five year old after a candy bar.

"Do not touch him. Trisha is going to get a stick." Sakura had snapped out of her daze and had started to move to Kakashi to check on his condition. However Lexi's words had stopped. That or the kunai she had thrown at Sakura's feet had. Which ever was fine. She wanted to see what Trisha was up to.

"But we have to help him. He could be seriously hurt. What if he needs medical aid?" Sakura made a small hesitant step closer to her sensei.

"Do you know anything that could be useful in that regard? You are not a med Nin. You are a genin that hardly knows anything more than how to put on a band-aid." Sakura's steps stopped complete at the cold statement that had passed Lexi's lips. Sakura had to rely that she was right. Sakura knew nothing of medicine yet.

"Plus he's fine. He just exhausted his chakra supply because of that stupid sharigan eye." She had Sasuke's full attention now. He must have been curious why someone outside his clan had his bloodline. Well it wasn't her place to tell him. Not at all. Plus it sounds like Trisha is back.

"I found a stick." Trisha broke out of the woods and waved a stick in font of herself pointing at it and grinning like the crazy person she was.

….meow…..

"What use is a stick? Kakashi has fainted and we have a client that is being att…" poke. Poke poke . Sakura's rant cut off mind sentence as she stood there and stared at the teen girl before her.

Poke. Trisha was actually using her stick to poke Kakashi's passed out body.

Poke. Trisha was smiling even as her stick poked a wound in Kakashi's side.

Poke. The stick came away with droplets of Kakashi's blood spotting the tip.

Poke. Poke. Poke. _He deserves it. He shouldn't have allowed himself to collapse in enemy territory. _Shut up Inner Sakura. He collapsed from protecting us.

"Doesn't' seem he's going to wake up Trisha." Poke. Are these two crazy.

"Nope, he's really done a number to himself hasn't he?" Poke poke. How can they be having a conversation so calmly when they were in such a dangerous situation? Enemies could attack again at any moment.

"Sigh. Maybe we should…"

…..meow….

"Stop poking him." Sakura interrupted what ever plan Lexi was going to state to run over the small distance between them and yanked the stick from Trisha's hands. Well there went her entertainment.

"You should show more respect to a jounin and especially not be poking him after he got hurt saving you ass..." Sakura was on a full rant. How nice.

"Lexi I guess it's time to be moving on." Sakura's loud and irritating voice was still droning on in the background. She was going to kill that girl soon if she didn't grow up.

"Yeah it was fun well it lasted. Time to move on. I'll take this leg." Trisha couldn't help the smirk that spread across her face as Lexi grabbed Kakashi's left leg and turn Kakashi's body towards wave.

"Well lets get a move on then." Trisha laughed softly as she grabbed Kakashi's other leg and started to drag him towards wave with Lexi's help.

"What are you doing? You can't…." Sakura's droning echoed in the background as both girls pulled on a leg and dragged Kakashi's body across the ground.

"Heigh ho, heigh ho, its off to work we go."

"Heigh ho, heigh ho….."


	32. Chapter 32

Hi I'm back. The holiday is over and all of you have missed me … right right?…. Damn it I am important will you fucking people just miss me already. I work so hard.. making updates, planning out newer and newer things to make you all laugh…. And what do I get for all this work … nothing not a thing… I see how much you all care… wahhh

Cough cough … any way none of you wanted to read about my stupid complaints so ummm lets move on…

Anyway… I don't own Naruto… slavery is wrong…. Or so I have been told..

…..meow….

Kakashi had been given a room in the upstairs of the clients house. He was still out cold though. Even dragging the rest of the distance to the house hadn't woken him up. God Mareep had decide to take a nap on his stomach for part of it and he had sleep through the added weight. Not even the knocking of his head against the steps leading to his room hadn't fazed him. However Sakura says the rough treatment might have something to do with him still being out even though the sun was already rising into the sky.

A whole night without any fighting or attacks. A peaceful night for both girls. However a not so peaceful night for Sakura it seems. Sakura had spent the whole night awake in their room mumbling to herself. It had been done right irritating when Trisha had tried to fall asleep. Pinkie had issues, as a ninja she shouldn't be so scared that the enemy was still alive. They should have probably waited for Kakashi to awaken and allowed him to tell them that Zabuza was still alive. She loved to watch Pinkie suffer, but she didn't like it when they had to share a room.

The boys had been luckier they had been given the room with Kakashi. They didn't have to sleep with Pinkie in the room. Of course three boys and a wounded Kakashi in the room was kind of crowded. However they had lived with it.

Even though Trisha wished she could have thrown Sakura into the boys room.

…meow…..

Breakfast was a quiet affair that morning as the sleep deprived Sakura pushed around her eggs and watched the rest of her team eat with their normal pace. Naruto was in as much of a rush as always. Shoveling his food in with no manners. A messy idiot. Sasuke was his perfect self. Eating bit after bit slowly but not so slow he looked like he was a snail. At a perfect pace. How dream he looked today. If Sasuke wasn't worried about Zabuza than she had nothing to worry about.

…..meow…..

Lexi awoke to the emptiness of a cold room. She was the last one awake it seemed. Hopefully they saved her breakfast. She was a growing child she need her food.

Lexi didn't even bother getting dressed as she wondered out of the bedroom with Azul. Why bother getting out of pjs when nothing important was planned to happen today. Nope today would just be tree climbing.

Well Kakashi was still asleep. Asleep in a messed up room that the boys hadn't bothered to clean this morning. Well mostly it seemed Naruto had made a mess, but even where Sasuke and Shigure had Sleep was a mess. Their sleeping bags layed out on the ground. They hadn't even bothered to roll them up. The idiots. What messy children their were here in someone else's house. Lexi wasn't the cleanest person but she had at least made the bed she had awoken in. After all it wasn't her bed.

However good thing Kakashi was still asleep that means she could wake him up. God she was sleepy. Why do people have to wake up again.

"Kakashi time to wake up. Time to wake up." Whack whack whack. If she had to be awake then he did too.

…meow…..

Kakashi awoke aching and sore from head to toe. He would have been more than willing to fall asleep if not for the sharp pain that came every few seconds against his check. Someone had awoken him by slapping him across the face. That wasn't nice.

"Wakey wakey." Kakashi forced open his eyes and glanced at the demon standing beside his bed. Lexi still in some strange pajamas outfit was slapping him. She must have had that outfit special made. It made her look like a human bunny. It even had a hood that went over her head with big bunny ears. She looked like a strange black bunny with small red roses stitched into the fabric. Of course she was holding Azul in at her side. She looked like a small sleepy child. A child he would want to protect and cuddle if she wasn't slapping him so hard that he was sure he was going to have a swollen check and some chipped teeth.

"Stop it Lexi. I'm awake." He must have been out for about the rest of the day and night then if they had arrived at the client's house. That means that the mission was still on. He had two teams of genin in the middle of a battle ground. An S class missing nin was out there recovering to gain the strength to kill them and he had a bunch of children to worry about. And to make it all even worse he had almost nothing he could teach them, that they would be able to learn before Zabuza attacked again.

"Damn it Lexi. Stop slapping me." It was not the time to worry about the future. It was time to poison the youngest member of his team. God if he didn't know better he would say that she lived to drive him insane.

"You are all idiots. Why do you even bother. You are all going to be killed by Gato and his men. It's a waste of time to fight." Kakashi had finally gotten Lexi to stop long another for him to change and get ready for the day. Of course the wound on his leg had proved it to be a little more difficult than normal. And if he didn't know better he would say Lexi was sneaking peaks. At least he knew she hadn't been able to see anything indecent since he hadn't changed his boxers. He could always change them later after he got to take a shower. That would be great to able to soak in the bath. His body ached badly.

"You're the idiot. I'm not going to die. I'm going to be the Hokage. The greatest ninja of all time." However now that they had arrived downstairs he could tell it was going to be a long day.

…meow…

"You are all idiots. Now shut up or I will kill you all." Tazuna shuttered as Kakashi walked in carrying an already pissed off Lexi. She must not be a morning person. That or listening to Naruto and Inari's fight had put her in a bad mood.

"Like a baby like you could kill anyone. You look like your even younger than me. You can't even make it to the breakfast table without your daddy there carrying you." Dumb kid was going to get himself killed.

"Shut up Inari, before you get yourself killed." His grandson was his grandson after all. Even if he was a crybaby.

"You don't understand anything. I hate you Grandpa."

….meow…..

Trisha sighed as she watched the crybaby run out of the room. So even in the reality he was nothing more than a brat. You had to feel bad for his parents.

"Oh my god. I didn't know you had brought your daughter with you on a mission. Isn't that dangerous." Then again, with a mother as stupid as this a crybaby wasn't the worse of outcomes.

"She's so cute. What a cute little bunny you are. Did you sleep aright, sweet heart?" Kakashi was in shock. Yupe he must be in shock. How funny.

"Yes, lady. I 'ungry." And Lexi was enjoying the whole situation. That was so like her.

"Oh of course you are. I'll make you some cute pancakes and some yummy…" Wham. Shock is now over. Poor Lexi.

…..meow….

"Owie…. That hurt daddy." That jerk he dropped her. Now her bunny outfit was all dirty.

"No way. No fucking way. On my team. Fine I can't do much about it. I'll even carry you and put up with your pranks. But I refuse to be your father. Oh god. I never want a child like you. I want a sweet daughter. One who wears dresses and plays with cute dollies. Not a demon who kills and tortures. What did I ever do to deserve this?" God he was only called her dad. What a jerk. Being her dad wasn't that bad of an idea.

"OMG. You are a terrible father. How could you drop her like that? Are you all right? Does it hurt anywhere?" Lexi could hear them laughing. They better be laughing at Kakashi. Cause if they were laughing at her, she would get revenge.

"Tsunami, she's fine and please stop calling Kakashi-san her father. She's one of the ninja's who were assigned to protect me. Not his daughter. So don't treat her like a baby." Meanie. She was liking the attention. And cute pancakes. Come on she wanted pancakes.

"I'm ok. Can I have pannycakes now." Oh Kakashi she would totally get revenge. She could burn his porn. Or maybe die his hair pink. No no that was something she basically has already done. She needs something new. Something big.


	33. Chapter 33

Alright people its time for a new chapter of Luna moth.. now that the first week of classes is over and I now have some time to myself… hehe… yeah…..

Nema my evil fishy died a couple of weeks ago… so I havn't felt really happy lately… who am I suppose to talk to now… Nema was the only one who was always around… I need my Nema back wahhhh.

I don't own Naruto…. Not at all…

…meow….

"Alright now that Lexi has finished eating her bunny pancakes we are going to learn to climb trees." Kakashi sighed at the distracted and nonlistening group of genin in front of him. They had no chance. He was going to have to watch another team of his die. God he didn't think he would be able to live through this again.

"Listen up brats. I said you are all going to learn tree climbing." At least he had their attention now. Just had to yell a while first.

"Tree climbing, but sensei I already know how to climb a tree." And Naruto whines. Damn brat. Wants to be the best but whines about missions and training. Hopefully one day he would grow up. That is if he lived.

Naruto reminded him so much of Obito. Same attitude and ambition. Carefree character but hard working. Forgiving and outspoken. However he could only hope that that was were the simulates would end. He didn't want to watch Naruto die like Obito had.

…meow…..

"Yes I'm sure you can. However can you climb the tree without your hands." Trisha couldn't help the sigh that escaped her mouth as she watched Kakashi climb the tree with his charka. Lexi and she could already do this drill. Now what was she suppose to do today. She had spent a better part of yesterday doodling and wasn't exactly in the mood to continue on it. Her people were beginning to look better and more people like however it was flustering at time to draw and not get the result she wanted.

Trisha shook her head as she watched the anime fall out before her. Sakura had made it on the first try of course and soon left to watch the bridge builder with Kakashi following. However in this world Shigure had made it too and left just as quick. What a loser. Even if he was talented he was still a pain sometimes. It was a pain to have someone so weak on the team it cut back on profit and reputation.

Naruto's and Sasuke's computation had started it seemed. Seriously for such an amazing clan and such a powerful demon both boys weren't actually making it very far up the tree.

"Hey Trisha I love you lots and lots." Lexi had made her way over and was kneeling in her bunny pjs next to Trisha.

"What do you want Lexi?" Slam Naruto's down again. He has got to learn to land more gentle or he is going do some permant damage to his head.

"I want to build a bonfire."

…..meow…..

Lexi and Trisha had spent quite a while going through the woods and finding branches and wood to make a bonfire. A stick and branch at a time they carried each piece to their assigned fire site. Each time trying to avoid being spotted and figured out. It was going to be one hell of a show.

Of course as time passed and each girl moved wood the boys had worked to go higher and higher up their trees. By the time Sakura had come to call them to dinner the girls had a nice pile hidden under a genjustsu and the boys were a good distance up the tree. Of course not even close to the top.

Dinner had become a nosy occasion right off the bat. Naruto and Sasuke seemed trapped in their own little world. Wolfing down the food with single minded style. Each trying to eat faster and more than the other. They were too childish. A good ninja shouldn't eat too much or too little. Especially in such a way that they might actually choke to death. The great Uchiha choking to death. How pathetic.

"Done. I'm going back out." They declared together. Both boys slammed their bowls down and glared at the other. What an interesting night they were going to have.

….meow…

Kakashi woke to quiet. No Lexi slapping him. No boys yelling at each other. Naruto wasn't declaring his future status as hokage. Sakura wasn't yelling at Naruto to leave Sasuke alone. And in all this quiet his first though was how was he going to explain to the hokage that his teams died. For if it was quiet then all the child must be dead.

Kakashi took cautious and almost fearful steps into the dinning room and almost cried with relief when he saw everyone was still alive. Of course the relief was short lived when he say that his two male students seemed a little worse for wear in an odd way. He had them climbing trees, so how do you explain soot and ash. Did something catch on fire?

"Good morning Kakashi, guess what everyone can climb trees now isn't that great." Lexi sounded too pleased with herself and her sister wasn't acting much better. He could see Trisha at the side of the table trying to hide her smile and laughing eyes behind another book she must have brought with her.

"yes that is good. So I'm guessing the boys worked all night and finally succeed then." Sasuke flinched and Naruto looked about ready to cry. Something more than training had happened her.

"Oh no they finished the training hours ago. It just took the fire a while to die out enough for them to climb back down. Though I don't know why they didn't just try to jump to another tree or something." Trisha turned a page as she spoke. From appearances she could be talking about the weather or simple an uninteresting piece of fact.

"Jump to another tree. If their had been another tree we would have tried. You and Lexi did something to the trees. One minute we were climbing the fucking tree. The next we had a fire under our ass and no trees around in jumping distance. You two created a new fucking meadow." Sasuke screamed and Naruto whimpered. Maybe he shouldn't have left them alone out there. It didn't sound like they had had much fun in their training.

"It was either climb that tree or fall to our deaths and be burnt to a crisp." Trisha shrugged and Lexi giggled. Kakashi wanted to sigh and go back to sleep.

"But you were so slow in learning such a basic technique. How are you going to kill your brother if you take almost an entire day to learn to climb a tree? And Naruto how can you even thinking about being hokage if it took so long to learn to control your charka. You can't even imagine how much control you would need to learn the techniques to reach your goals and yet you work so half heartedly to reach them. You both declare that you are serious and dictated and yet you both don't work as hard as you should. You're lazy and weak. Lexi cut down a tree with a charka blade within seconds, and she's only 6. Neither one of you could do that even if you had days. If you have complaints about our help then get strong on your own. Come on Lexi we have goofed off enough here, it's time we trained ourselves." Trisha slammed her book closed and swiftly left the room. Kakashi couldn't exactly argue with what she had said. They were weak, back when he was younger, a genin had to be much stronger than this. However this is a time of peace there were fewer qualifications now.

"You made her mad. Now we are going to have to mediate until she calm's down. However I agree you are all weak. Even you Kakashi at times. You shouldn't be making as many mistakes as you have been on this mission. Even in times of peace there are powerful enemies waiting to kill you. Zabuza shouldn't have gotten the drop on you. Thank you for breakfast, Tsunami." Kakashi sighed and watched as Lexi smiled and followed her sister out. This just wasn't his day it seemed. Forgot a day the whole mission was cursed.

….meow….

Lexi had followed Trisha deep into the woods around the client's house. They were surrounded by trees and the sound of nature. A lot like back home just with a saltier taste to the air. It was as nice of a place as any she guessed.

"You know Trisha, if you continue like this you might end up changing their life's." They hadn't really planned much about the plot line. They didn't plan to change the world or save someone who died. No they didn't really care. They wanted to live their lives their own way. If they changed things then so be it.

"I know. I'm just tired of Wave I guess. Mopping and depression that's all I see around here. And those children are getting on my last nerve. No more missions with Team 7." With a last squirm and wiggle Lexi allowed herself to relax into her mediation pose.

"I agree. Sakura's voice is too loud and Naruto whines too much." Trisha's eyes were already closed and her breathing was starting to balance and become controlled. Soon Lexi followed her deep into mediation. Mediation was essential for a ninja it calmed the mind and allowed one to control emotions and actions better. However for both of them they had found it even more useful. It allowed them to deal with the memories of life before Naruto's world and the changes they had to deal with. It allowed them to keep moving forward. After all it wouldn't be good if they broke under the emotional slaughter and finally went insane.

….meow…

"What brats. What do they know. Sasuke is amazingly strong." Sakura's ranting had gone on since the girls had left and it was starting to tick Shigure off. He may not be best friends with his teammates but that didn't mean he had to listen to others bad mouth them.

"Shut up. You know nothing. Those so called brats work harder than your precious Sasuke has ever had to. Or did you forget that they only were in the academy for a couple months before they graduated." They had appeared months before graduation and still been able to graduate, with no past knowledge of jutsu or even a ninja's career.

"The teacher's probably went easy on them." Shigure was about to punch he seriously was. Go easy on them. Why would anyone do that?

"No Sakura there you are wrong. I know those girls, before they went to the academy they were no more than strangers who took shelter in our village. Their own village was slaughtered and we no reason to trust them. If nothing else the instructors at the academy would have been harder on them because they weren't from this village. No They worked hard those couple of months. Going so far as to skip class to practice jutsus instead. They worked not just on academy jutsus either. Unlike you four who only basically know the three academy jutsus and Sasuke who know his clan jutsu they have already mastered dozens of jutsus from the public ninja library." Kakashi was right. He had gone through the academy and learned only what he had too. Just like his classmates he hadn't bothered to study anything more. It was a sad day when you know, absolutely know that a child of six is stronger and more dedicated then you. It didn't look like Sasuke was taking it too much better either.

"well that just means I have to work even harder to be hokage." However that idiot Naruto never seemed to get the point. God thing he wasn't on his team.


	34. Chapter 34

hey everyone have you missed me lots and lots... I'm trying to finish the wave mission soon.. cause i'm bored of wave... so there's only a few chapters left and then onward to ummmm well the rest of the story... yea

OMFG .. my roommate... om Trisha... got a wii a couple of weekends ago... It's black and so cool... and guess what you get to name it... So Trisha named it Kakashi... Wooooo Kakashi

wow this chapter was long wasn't it. I don't promise anything on the spelling though i kinda had to check it on fanfiction since the computer i have at the moment doesn't have any word programing. I had to type it on wordpad.

I do not own Naruto. Naruto is an imaginary person who does not have a physical body, its hard to enslave those without real bodies... sigh

...meow...

Mediation and training had moved into late into the night. The moon glowed down on the two girls as they rested once more under the trees. Emotions and feelings had been soothed. Heartache and lost had been pushed once more to the back of their minds. They once again at peace with their situation. And if they both had some more scratches and bruises then they did hours ago well that was the price you pay for peace.

"We need more money Trisha. We can't live in the woods forever." Lexi was seated on a branch that hung low to the ground. It was just a small jump for her to reach the moss covered ground below. She cast a quick glance at her friend and smiled sadly at the memories of the old past. Life was funny some times. One minute your bored and at college and then you were here.

"Yeah. Its just a good thing that it doesn't snow in the leaf village or we would be screwed." Lexi frowned at the thought. That would be terrible. Sleeping in snow would be wet and cold. Sleeping in the orphanage would crowded and noisy. A lose lose situation. Damn it.

"Yes but it does rain in that village. We need a roof. I want a kitchen to bake cookies in. A bed of my own. A dresser and clothes." What a thought to have a home of her own. She had always wanted one in the real world. A home and kids. That had been one of her dreams. Now she had the body of a six year old. There is no way to have kids for years and years now. Sad. But a home she could have one of those.

...meow...

"A new home. That would be nice." The stars glistened above them. Trisha could see the small specks of light from in between the branches above her. The lights of the night. The fires of heaven were up there.

"Yes but for a home we need money. Lots of money Trisha. Any ideas." Yea money. Everything always came back to money. So far they have been able to live off of the orphan monthly fund and the cash they now made on d missions and their soon to be c. Of course Lexi had used her childish charm to worm things out of others. So they were alright in supplies and things. The things they couldn't buy or charm they had stolen. Be it a kunai from the training grounds or a surken from a fainted ninja. Others didn't matter so much to them. Those that had left their weapons deserved to have them stolen. Those who were careless deserved to be pick pocketed.

"Money. The easies source of money right now and here would be Gato." It was wave after all. Gato had a bunch of cash he used to get his way. All they would have to do would be steal it. Of course there was no way to know how much they would get from there troubles. Or even where Gato's base was. The anime hadn't really had a map on it pointing to the base. It had shown what it looked like but it hadn't really told them where to find it.

"Gato. The pig of Wave. He did have a lot of money in the anime. Of course it was later given to the citizens of wave to rebuild the village and survive. Do you really want to take it?" Yes the village had used it for repairs and to get better food and supplies. The village of Wave. Did she really care if they had money or not? Did she really care if these people died? Would they even die if they didn't have the money? After all they survived this long and they were making a new route for trade with that fucking bridge.

"Yes. The money would be more useful in our pockets. This village is nothing to anyway they will have their little bridge. They will more than likely survive without it." Lexi giggled somewhere above and to the left of her head. Lexi wasn't one to care about others unless they already meant something to her. She would have no problem stealing from the village.

"Then should we try to find the base. We have hours yet before dawn and days let before Zabuza is suppose to make his appearance. The teams won't miss us I'm sure they will be thanking god were not around." Yea none of that team would care about them going missing after all they were just terrors that had been pushed on them.

"Yes Lexi lets go have some fun with the pig and his men." It would be great to try out some of the moves and jutsu she had learned. After all she had only had one good fight since she had arrived.

...meow...

"It's been almost three days now Kakashi, are you sure you shouldn't be out looking for the girls. They could be in serious trouble. They are after all only children." Tsunda had been on his case for days now about this. why bother looking for the girls? They were probably off torturing some innocent citizen. If he interrupted them they would probably torture him instead. That would not be fun. Plus the last couple of days had been nice and normal. Saruka yelling at Naruto. naruto yelling at Sasuke. Sasuke hning. Oh the good old days.

"They are fine. Just because they are young doesn't mean they have to be treated like children. Both of the girls are perfectly able to defend themselves. They are ninja's after all." After all Zabuza had no reason to bother the girls if they weren't with their client. However he would have a serious problem on his hands if those girls didn't get back before this mission was over. How was he going to explain their absence to the Hokage. Opps i lost 2 members of my team. They just wondered off into the woods and never came back. my bad.

However it was almost an definite that they were coming back, after all they had left their fucking sheep thing here.

...meow...

Damn it had been two days since they had decided to steal Gato's money and Lexi was about ready to slaughter the whole town. It had taken over a day for the girls to get anyone in this fucking village to tell them where the gato base was actually at. Just the word Gato had people running away, slamming doors in their face, or even fainting. It was damn pathetic. What a village of weak losers.

They had finally had some luck with a group of Gato's own men later last night. A group of his men must of have been off duty since they came to town for some fun and games. The men had drank them self silly and whore with any women that had been in reach. Even grabbing one or two that weren't willing from the streets. It had been unsurprisingly simple to entrap the men into a interrogation party.

Trisha had been kind enough to hinge into an older and attractive slut so that they could get the men's attention. A small chase later down some dark alleys and the party had began. Of course watching the men go from ready to rape to screaming for mercy had been an interesting sight. However it had been way to boring. The interrogation hadn't lasted long at all.

The men for such an evil organization where quiet weak minded. Moments after watching one person get there fingers cut off finger by finger and the rest of the men where all begging to tell what they knew. God what a pile of weaklings.

Now she and Trisha were standing outside Gato's run down base waiting for the night to fall and the people inside to get comfortable in their beds. After all they didn't want to fight every one inside. They wanted easy money. Not money they would have to work for. One idiot without skill was a piece of cake. A hundred idiots without skill might just be able to get in a lucky shot before her and trisha killed them. And booboos hurt. So they would wait.

...meow...

The stars were out once again and the quiet silence of the night surrounded them as they glided into the base through an open window. They had taken a quick look only before moving on deeper into the base unseen.

Both girls gestured the direction they would take and separated to find the money or Gato himself. A small walkie talkie stored in their pocket in case of emergencies or reporting in a discovery. They would have to finish this as fast as possible to avoid discovery. Lexi took slow and silent steps in the darkness. Moving cautious and as quietly as a mouse through the halls. Their were guards posted this way and she had to keep herself hidden within the shadows so that they wouldn't be able to see her. Hopefully she had picked the right way.

Lexi crawled across the ceiling spider style above the two guards standing at attention below her in the hall. She had made pretty far easily able to hide from the distracted, talking, or sleeping guards. However these two guards were alot more aware than the ones before. They stood at attention and watched the hallway before them with wide open cunning eyes. These two were defiantly a lot more worthy of notice. They were like two still and silently waiting snakes. Waiting watching and ready to spring at a second notice. So she had to take a new plan to avoid them.

The ceiling was a useful tool with a small amount of charaka control one could walk across the ceiling. Of course walking across would have put her in their sight range so instead she had to move across the shadow corners and crawl slowly across under a hinge. All those men under her saw was a small spider. She wished she could have done the same thing on the ground instead since the blood seemed to be running to her head. But that was out of the question the hallway was almost two small for the men to stand together as is. She would never be able to fit between them. The ceiling itself was so low that if she wasn't careful she might end up hitting them in the head. This was not her ideal situation. Hopefully Trisha was doing better.

...meow...

Trisha had split up with Lexi and taken a dark abounded hallway to the right. Of course the hallway may have been abounded but that peacefulness hadn't lasted too long. Two hallways down and Trisha was faced with the local drunk party. A group of guards probably off duty were partying in the room. Open beer bottles and vodka was thrown all over across the floor. Chip bags and other junk food was spread over any open spaces. It was a total mess.

The worse part was that the room was perfectly lite. There was no way she was getting through there unseen. One of these drunks might have been sober enough to get in a good strike. it wasn't wise to fight her way through the entire group. So the only way to succeed in make it through there was in substituting herself with one of the already present members inside. However there were problems with this situation. To be able to replace the member the most effective way would be to observe and analysis a member for hours to days. However she nor Lexi had that amount of time. Instead she would have to take a more risky move and watch for just minutes to find a member on the quiet and lonely side and hopefully be able to hinge into him and safely make it across the room without question.

Time seemed to speed by as Trisha scanned the party goers before her. Picking out and rejecting each member of the party. To loud. To drunk. To many friends. To far away from her current position to be useful.

She was finally able to find someone close enough to use a small wind jutsu on to push the guy towards her location. Moments later with a simple hinge and replacement jutsu she was the stumbling drunk making her way across the party. Trisha giggled and took the drink a random party goer handed her and tripped over her own feet. Just a couple more feet and she would be home free.

Static "Trisha. This is Lexi. Of course. Anyway I found Gato. He's sleeping like a baby ready and available to be slaughtered. Hurry up." Static... Fuck Lexi was trying to get her killed.

...meow...

Lexi glanced down at the man below her on the bed. Where was Trisha? It had been over twenty minutes since she had radioed her and she had not even replied on the radio. There was no way she could have been captured was there?

Gato sleep so soundly below her. No worries at all with his two guards out in the hallway behind her. There was no way Trisha had been captured. For if she had then there would be some one coming to tell the pig that they had a break in. For chances are they wouldn't believe only one person had broken in. After all in such a dangerous world no one would be that stupid.

God damn it where are you Trisha. They didn't have that much more time before Zabuza would appear again.

...meow...

The battle had seemed to be endless at the time. Their had been no predicating the movement of the men around her. The drunk glaze had disappeared from dozens of eyes. The alertness of danger appearing in the tightening of muscles and small shifts in the body position. They had heard her walkie talkie alright.

There hadn't been any discussion. With in moments the men had sprang at her. If nothing else Gato had been able to surround himself with violent and non-talkative guards. They hadn't tried to ask questions. To them the first thing on their mind had been to take out the threat to their own position. Trisha's first thought had been of survival.

The men weren't amazingly skilled. After all they had been fooled by a hinge for a while there. No they were strong fighters. Street fighters and above. Some had some skill in martial arts or in knifes. As she learned when one of those knifes smashed into her shoulder and cutting into the muscles in her arms. She could feel the blood drip down her arm as she started to turn the wind into blades. She watched as men started to be slaughtered around her as the wind feed off their movements to become more fierce and wild. The more the men tried to attack. The more strength the men put into a punch. The more the wind stirred up and Trisha's charaka feed it into a storm of invisible knifes.

Minutes passed as men died and the number surrounding her started to die out. However this battle wasn't over that easily. Not everyone had blindly jumped into the battle. Leaving a small number of men still alive as the wind started to calm around her. With no one attacking the wind had nothing to feed it. Eight men were still alive and Trisha would have to take them all out before she made her way to Lexi. She could not leave any of these men to point her out later. They need to get away without any witnesses. She had messed up. She had left her walkie talkie on. She would have to clean up the mess. However that didn't mean she wouldn't punish her later for such an ill timed radio call.

"Good job intruder. However you won't be able to kill the rest of us so easily." Trisha didn't bother with words. She quickly removed the knife from her shoulder. Giving her arm back the basic motion. She would just have to ignore the pain and it bandage it later. After all there was still eight little bugs to kill.

...meow...

"Lexi I'm on my way." Trisha took a last inventory of the room she stood in. Everyone was dead. That was true. She was covered in their blood this wasn't a good day. Dried blood was always so itchy against the skin.

"What was with the delay. I am quiet tired of starring at the pig sleeping." Yeah that was Lexi for you. Don't bother asking if she as alright or anything.

"I ran into a problem on my side that's all. I will be with you shortly." Trisha unsealed the packed first aid box her and Lexi had put together for such mess ups from the hidden seal on the side of her hip. And started to quickly work on bandaging up the bleeding hole in her shoulder.

"I understand I will wait your arrival. Please make sure that all of them are dead Trisha. We do not need some one finding us later for revenge." Trisha sighed at the task before her. She knew Lexi was right but god she would have to check each body for life. She wouldn't be able to burn the bodies this time. The smoke would cause others to arrive. She would have to check each and every body and fash or she would have another fight to take care of.

...meow...

"Yes mommy. I will be there soon." Lexi sighed as Trisha's voice cut off the radio once more. So Trisha had ran into trouble then the time for a gentle arrival was over.

Lexi had left the two guards out side the room alive figuring Trisha would sneak past them like she herself had done. However that would waste time that Lexi wasn't willing to lose.

A quick glance showed that both guards had not moved from their place in the hallway. They must not bother to look behind themselves. Figuring the only person to come from that direction would be the boss himself. Too bad for them they were wrong.

Lexi was quick to slit their throats and the bodies hit the ground almost silently as the two clones she had made previously caught them and started to drag them into gato's own bed room. The man wasn't a ninja he wouldn't wake up just from the scent of blood.

A quick couple jutsus later and two of lexi's clone were standing and waiting in the hallway for Tisha's arrival and Lexi was once again back in Gato's room.

...meow...

only two men beside the one she had cloned herself as where still alive. Three simple slashes later with a kunai across the throat and the last bit of life in the men was gone. So simple to erase something that was so important. Life it was so easy to destroy. So fast to disappear.

Trisha had quickly made it to the other side of the base. Stealing past lazy and inattentive guards with out a problem. No one was prepared for threats today.

"The pink bunnies are evil." Trisha didn't even hesitate to dash past the two guards who had spoken. They had to be clones. No one else would have been saying such a line over and over. They must be there to keep the rest of their activities quiet. With in seconds she was threw the last door in the hallway and staring at Gato sleeping on his bed.

"About time Trisha I was beginning to think i might have to start the fun with out you."


	35. Chapter 35

Hi. I need to type some more. I seriously want to finish the wave mission soon. Like really soon... cause i want to see gaara... yeah gaara... plus im now bored with the wave mission.

Alright you all know the deal... i don't own Naruto. I am not a slave owner. Slavery is illegal... At least that's what the government says.

Hey do you think Naruto's a cross dresser. I mean he invented the sexy jutsu. So he must have no problem looking like a girl. Every guy i know would freak out at the thought of being dressed as a girl much less actually having a girl's body. So maybe he really is a cross dresser. That or he could be a gay and hiding it... a girl trapped in a boy's body... hummm an interesting issue.

Anyway onward to Crazyland...

...meow...

Kakashi had awaken some time before dawn to the arrival of both the girls. He was about to ignore them both and go to sleep however he had picked up the soft metal scent of blood with their arrival. Something had gown wrong with their time away from the group.

Blood was all he say on his first sight of the girls. Blood, red and dark on their clothes. Covering their faces and spread across their arms and hands. They were covered in it. So much was splashed with in their hair dried into their black and dark brown hair making their face even more demonic.

"What happened girls. Are you injured?" Kakahsi was across the room and ready to start first aid before he even thought about what he was doing. However Lexi's laughter stopped him before he even touched them.

"Oh we are fine Kakashi. Though Trisha got a booboo." Lexi's mouth was in a huge smile and her eye's glittered with laughter as she threw herself into his arms. The dried blood staining his naked chest. great he would need a shower now.

"How bad is the wound Trisha." Kakashi sighed as he shifted the demon in his arms to a more comfortable position as she yawned into his shoulder. Damn brat. He was not a pillow. Espically when she was covered in dry blood that was making his skin itch from the contact.

"Not bad, just a knife wound I will take care of more properly before i go to bed. It is nothing to concern yourself about." Kakashi sighed as he watched Trisha walk into the only bathroom in the whole building. No he wasn't getting the first shower. It was going to be a long day. He just knew it.

"Don't worry kakashi. Trisha can take care of herself. Will you get me some orange juice. I thirsty." Kakashi couldn't help but give one last glance at the bathroom door as he passed on the way to the kitchen. The girls were back that was all he could ask for at the moment.

... meow...

Trisha stared at her worn out image reflected back at her through the mirror. She looked so pale compared to the dried blood on he skin. He dark brown hair not helping her color at all. She seriously needed a shower. If it wasn't enough that she had to deal with all those witness she and Lexi had then wasted the rest of the night torturing the location of money out of that fat pig Gato. Oh Gato would do anything for money it seems. Since hours of torture had done nothing towards getting the money. God damn idiot took convincing that if he didn't tell them where his money was then they would kill him. His money would do him no good dead. He could always make more money later. Of course after they had finally tortured him enough to tell them where it was hidden, they had just killed him anyway. They could leave no witness after all.

So hours of torture and murder and they were thousands and thousands of dollars richer. A house was now differently possible. They would be able to afford new clothes, new weapons, books, and even have extra for unnecessary things. It would be nice to have money.

And they hadn't even really did anything wrong. Gato was going to die during this mission anyway and he was a threat to their client. So it was no bid deal that she killed him. No big deal that she killed all the henchmen that Zabuza would kill later. It was part of the mission and it was over. Their wasn't much more to think about. It was over and it was time to move on.

Trisah smiled sadly at herself with in the mirror and finally tore her eyes always from her bloody face. It was time to move on. Regret and guilt did no good in this world.

...meow...

Lexi sighed at the itchy feeling of her own skin. Dried blood was not as fun as that yummy warm wet blood. No it was itchy and it stained her pants and her shirt. Good thing she had worn dark colors last night, so maybe after a good wash her cloths might be savable. God how do ninja's not go broke buying new clothes.

kakashi had gotten her some orange juice and then carried her up stairs since she refused to let go of him. He had ended up putting on a shirt, ruining all her fun, and grabbed one of his old shirts for her to change into until she was able to hop in the shower. Saying something about freaking out their client and his family. God that child could use a good scare.

Lexi was dressed, tired and back on Kakashi's lap in the kitchen when the rest of the team finally came down to join them. Well all except Naruto. But that had been kind of expected. After all if Lexi's calculations were right then Zabuza was meant to attack today and if Naruto didn't over sleep then both Tsunda and her son would be dead by the end of the morning. Which of course would be a terrible tragedy. If Tsunda died who would make her dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow. She had just gotten used to her shaped pancakes and smiley eggs.

"Oh I'm so glad you back safe Lexi. I have been so worried about you and your sister. Do you want fish shaped pancakes this morning or kitty shaped." Tsunda blew in with her usually chatter and seemed to shock every one at the table. Seemed that even though the group was awake they hadn't noticed Lexi sitting on their team leader's lap.

"Kitty kat. Kitty kat. Please." Sakura was staring at her with horror. Sasuke had lost his usually bored expression and seemed to be worried. Shigure he just sighed and seemed to wait for the bodies to start piling up next to the door for burning. Tsunda hadn't noticed yet.

"Oh I'm so glad to have you back. It has been so lonel... is that blood. Are you hurt?" Well that didn't last long. Tsunda's finger's were gentle as she used a washcloth to start washing away dried blood from her face and hands. An expression of pure worry and fright on her face.

"It's fine. I'm not hurt. I'll take a shower as soon as Trisha get's done." She hadn't meant to make the women worry. It reminder her too much like her grandma back home, who always worried that she would get hurt or be abused by someone. That her mental health was broken. it had always pained her to watch her grandma worry like that. It wasn't much easier to ignore on Tsunda's face.

"Are you sure? None of this is yours right?" Tsunda's cloth still worked at her cheek trying to uncover the pale skin beneath the blood.

"Yupe. Are you going to burn my Kitty pancakes?" Lexi laughed quietly to herself as Tsunda dropped the cloth on the table and ran to the stove to save breakfast from burning. Well it was easy to distract the women at least. That was a good point.

...meow...

Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on anymore. It was so hard to understand this whole situation. He was strong or so he thought for a genin. No he needed to be much stronger than he was now. However he didn't think he was terrible weak for his age. however here was two girls that had seemed to leap over his level with ease. One of them being way younger. It was making him rethink his own ideas and life. He was stronger than Naruto and Sakura. he was weaker than Kakashi but that was because Kakashi was older and had a lot more experience then himself. It was understandable. He knew he couldn't win against Itachi at the moment. He knew he would lose.

Trisha returned from her shower and Lexi laughed as Kakashi twirled her off his lap and pushed her towards the bathroom. That girl was so small. So young. He hadn't even been able to throw a kunai at that age, much less kill people and yet he already knew she could do it with perfect ease. His brother had been a child ninja too. however lexi acted nothing like the brother he remembered. his brother never had laughed and smiled with such ease. He hadn't ever seemed like such a child.

He remembered being told that his brother was a genius. That things came easily to Itachi. That he hadn't needed to work as hard or even practice or mess up as much as Sasuke. However Shigure had told them about both girls training seasons. Lexi worked as hard as her sister. She worked harder than any of them did. She didn't learn a jutsu after only readying about it. She couldn't instantly throw perfectly or perform a move perfectly the first time. She worked hard. Something his father had always said made him worthless because he use to do the same thing. An Uchiha was always smart. An Uchiha didn't struggle with such simple things as jutsus and martial arts. Uchihas were perfect. His brother had been perfect. but Sasuke wasn't perfect. his father had told him that much all those years ago.

Sasuke could remember the first time he had performed the Uchiha's flame technique. He practiced for days out by the lake to win his father's praise. he had practiced and practiced until his throat was burnt from the fire and his lungs burned from the smoke. He had continued to practice until he fainted. He remembered when he had finally been able to get it. how all the work had been worth it. how accomplished he had felt at that moment. It had been like the world had decided to smile at him at that moment. It had been the most amazing. Where had that feeling gone.

He had lost such pride during his family's slaughter. His dream to be a ninja had gone from an ambition to be like his brother, to just a way to gain revenge. he had spent all his time listening to the lectures in school. Complaining about not learning enough. Complaining how bad the teachers were. He hadn't even bothered to stop his moping and think about going outside the school to learn.

Lexi and Trisha had done that. They were still. They jutsus and techniques that no other genin knew. They practiced and read text and scrolls that were thick and old. There learned everything they could to become stronger. If these girls were so strong then what was to become of him. What was he doing with his life. How was he going to get revenge if he couldn't even defeat one little girl and her stuffed bunny.

...meow...

The showers had been taken and breakfast had been eaten so the time of departure had arrived. It was time to go visit the great Naruto bridge. Trisha remembered it from their journey in. It hadn't been to interesting. Of course it probably hadn't changed during the time they had been here. After all how much could one person make with only a few days worth of time. It wasn't a project that people could finish at once.

They had left naruto behind at the client's house to sleep. Lexi stating that their was already one jounin and 5 chuin going how many people could you possible need to guard one old drunk course if they were right then today was the day Zabuza would attack the bridge. Trisha was more than ready to go to bed at the thought of all the yelling and threats that would fly through the air today. If it wasn't for the plans already set in motion she would have actually just gone to bed. However they had plans and Trisha didn't want to miss them. Plus if she stayed at the house she would be expected to help the client's family. Boring.

The bridge was big and dull like she had expected it to be. And almost completely empty their might have been two people on the fucking thing. How did he figure he was every going to finish his bridge if he hardly had anyone working on thing. Yea he had a small town and all but two people that was just down right sad. This bridge was never going to be done at this rate.

...meow...

Naruto had awoken up alone in his sleeping bag on the floor of his borrowed room. The teams had left without him. He was so pissed. How was he suppose to become the hokage and get the respect he deserved if he was always left behind. He didn't want to miss the battle. After all he was the future hokage. Believe it.

Naruto hurried into a new orange suit and rushed down the hall and out the front door. He was going to save them all after all that's what hero's did.

"No let go of my mother." But first he would have to save Inari and his mother. After all no good Hokage would allow any innocent citizen to be killed. Naruto to the rescue. Believe it.


	36. Chapter 36

Hey that chapter went alright i guess... i really didn't know how to write Naruto's thoughts... in all my other stories he isn't a moron or an actual idiot... so i was at a lost for how to write it... urg... so i made it way shorter than i wanted too. Sad sad day.

Anyway i don't own Naruto... or anyone else... Just Lexi cause thats me... and Trisha owns Trisha since thats her... hehe... its really sad since i would like to own Kakashi or maybe Gaara... what an awesome pet...

Onward to the story... hehe...

...meow...

They arrived to the almost empty bridge just as dawn was rising over the horizon. Trisha hadn't been too impressed with its appearance. There was no way she was willing to stay in wave until they finished it. God what had Naruto and the gang done in the anime well they waited for the bridge to be completed. What ninja in his right mind just sits around and waits after all the enemies were dead. Come on they killed Gato when the bridge wasn't even half way down and then they returned when the bridge was completed and named. How long did they sit around playing bodyguard.

Trisha had watched with boredom as Kakashi and the group talked to the newly arrived Zabuza and Haku. Then she had decided it was just too much work and way too dull to stick around. After all she was next to the sea/river thingy and there was much better things to do with her time.

"Trisha are you going to fish for fishies." Lexi had followed her over and was sitting on the edge of the bridge next to Trisha's fishing pole staring down at the water below.

"Yes. This mission has turned out to be quite boring." Trisha cast out her line hearing a small splash as a mist appeared around them all cutting out the sight of the battle around them. The battle had started then. Kakashi and Zabuza would be on one side and Sasuke would be battling Haku on the other end of the bridge. That left Sakura with the client and Shigure somewhere or other.

"But I hate fish. They taste so gross." The mist had covered up the sky from Trisha's eyes. She could no longer see the morning sun and the gentle fog over the water. She couldn't see the water below her feet or ever the fishing line she knew was right in front of her feet. What a miserable technique.

"Yeah well I like fish. Why don't you go get rid of the mist and go play with the bridge builder or something." The plan wouldn't work if the mist hung around too much longer.

"All righty." Hopefully Lexi would find out exactly where every one.

...meow...

Trisha soon faded from sight as Lexi skipped across the bridge towards the soft sound of the bridge builder's voice and Sakura's replies. She had to pinpoint everyone first before she told Trisha and removed the mist. After all it wouldn't do to accidental mess with the wrong person.

"Hi Sakura. Guess what. It's really foggy out isn't it." Lexi smiled as Sakura visible stiffened and tried to control the urge to kill her. Oh what fun it was to play with pinkie.

"Where were you? Kakashi and Sasuke are fighting and you and your sister disappeared again. Where is Trisha?" Oh so Shigure was with the bridge builder that is great.

"Oh she's fishing over there some where." It was time to clear the fog then. The hand signs were fairly simple to bring up a wind that would clear away the fog. Of course if you didn't have your feet charaked to the bridge you might take a little ride with the wind. Oh well.

"What is she doing..." Bye bye. Guess Sakura was one of those who took a trip along with the client and Shigure. Points to Shigure for he recovered fastest and saved the bridge builder from a nice swim.

...meow...

Sasuke was trapped within a prison of mirrors that the enemy had formed around him. He had been dodging needles forever it seemed. He of course tried to get in an attack however his attacks had just been bounced off of the surface of the mirrors to lay discharged against the bridge. Even his firs attack had proved useless against the ice mirrors. Unlike normal ice. These ones didn't seem to have any weakness to the flame. Even his family's fire jutsu hadn't even melted the edges.

He was about to dodge the needles coming at him once again, when he felt the wind come up and toss his mid air body against a mirror to his left. It had gotten him out of the way of the needles however it had definitely hurt. It seems that just because Haku could move from one mirror to another didn't mean that these mirror's were any softer than normal ice.

Haku of course had been perfectly salf within the mirrors at the time of the blast of air and hadn't even felt a stir in the air. It wasn't fair. He was an Uchiha if nature was going to attack anyone it should have attacked his enemies.

"Pay attention boy. Or you will die this day." Damn it how was he going to win this. His only chance was to time his blast with the boy's time to change mirrors. He would have to aim perfectly.

...meow...

Sakura was ready to kill her. She seriously was. Who cared that she was a teammate. That brat deserved to die. She had almost been cast off the edge of the bridge and all the brat had had to say was bye bye.

"You fucking brat. What do you think you were doing. I could have died." Lexi was smiling again as if nothing had happened. An innocent childish smile. One that if it was on one of her cousins she would have hugged and given the child kisses. However it wasn't on her cousin's face. It was on Lexi, the smallest demon from hell's face. And the demon from hell deserved to die not get hugs.

"The client could have been killed. We are here to protect the client. Not to cause his death. We would have failed the mission." Shigure had caught the client in time and was working on straightening the man's clothes and checking him over for injuries. If Shigure had been just a couple minutes later the bridge builder would have fallen over the bridge. Being a civilian he would probably had been knocked unconscious and drowned before they saved him. Dam brat had almost caused them the mission and an innocent man's life.

"Wahh Trisha Pinky is yelling at me." Sakura forced herself not to chase the brat as Lexi ran away across the bridge towards Trisha sitting on the edge of the other side of the bridge. At least the mist was gone so she could now see the enemies location.

Sakura glared as Trisha stood and started to pull on her pole. Damn lazy girl had caught a fish big whoop. Sakura had just retaken her position in front of the client when Trisha pulled one more time and fell back wards onto the bridge and her catch flew up into the air above her. A goldfish bigger than a house flew up into the air above Trisha and Lexi's head and moved on the line into an arc across the bridge in front of Sakura and the bridge builder.

Sakura was frozen in shock as the fish moved in the air like a giant weird bird and her eyes almost popped out of her head as the fish got closer and scooped up Shigure before falling with a splash into the water less than a few feet to the left of her. Shigure had stood just close enough to the edge that the fish had been able to basically eat him as it went over.

It took a while for the shock to wear off. Giant gold fish didn't just fly through the air and eat a boy. No this didn't happen every day. By the time Sakura had finally snapped out of it enough to force her hands into the Kai sign Lexi and Trisha were standing on the edge of the bridge looking down at the water with wonder in their eyes. However as she tried and tried Shigure didn't reappear on the bridge and Trisha's fishing pole didn't reappear in her hands. This wasn't a genjutsu.

Shigure was gone. Eaten by a fish. WHAT THE FUCK.

...meow...

"Wow Trisha that turned out a lot better than I thought it would. Did you see how big that gold fish was?" Lexi had watched it all from next to Trisha. Of course when they had planned to kill Shigure they hadn't thought that it would turn out so well. There had been a lot of variables that could have destroyed their plans. However every thing had turned out perfectly.

"Yea maybe I feed the jutsu too much charka." So much could have gone wrong. Shigure could have been near Kakashi and Kakashi could have stopped it. He could have been inside the mirror prison and then the fish wouldn't have been able to reach him. He could have been too far from the edge or reacted faster. However none of them had happened. He was gone. Well in a couple minutes he would be gone.

"Nah it was awesome. I loved it. Totally pink bunny material." The fish was a lot like the water prison that Zabuza had used before. Shigure was going to drown to death and no one would know. Mwahahahaha. Of course a giant fish was much more entertaining than a simple bubble. And come on how in the world would they be able to point their fingers at Trisha and her. It wasn't like they had a giant fish for a pet or something.

"I lost my pole. It just fell out of my hands. But I still have the spare line we had tied to my belt so the charaka feed is still good at least. But now I won't be able to fish anymore." Trisha had used the pole and line to feed her charaka into the water and formed the goldfish with a clone and a water prison. So basically it was a solid henged clone full of water. Of course doing all of that without being able to see was really difficult. So it only turning out bigger than planned was good.

"I'm sorry. You can doodle or read I guess. Is he still breathing or is he died yet?"The small line that connected Trisha to the fish was feeding her back information as she moved her charaka down it. It would allow Trisha to know if the fish was broken or Shigure escaped.

"He just stopped moving. I'll give it another ten or twenty minutes to make sure he isn't faking or just unconscious." The plan was to drown him and then make sure he didn't raise later. They were going to blow him up. Boom. No body to be discovered of course. The only problem with this plan was that they had to make sure that no one saw the explosion. This is where the bridge came in.

When the fighting was at its climax. Meaning when naruto was all kyuubi like and red Trisha's fish would move to under the bridge and swim down to the deepest it could get and boom. No one can see it and anyone that hears it will assume its from Naruto or a jutsu someone else preformed.

"Alright I'm going to watch Kakashi get beat up. Try not to kill pinky or the client we don't want too many questions." Trisha just nodded as she pulled out another book and Lexi just smiled and ran off leaving her behind with the duty to blow him up. She had better things to see. Like a hot jounin being covered in blood. Awesome.

...meow...

Kakashi had been prepared for a lot of things in this battle. He had been prepared to die, to kill, to even lose a student to Haku. He hadn't planned to be blown off his feet. The ground hadn't gotten any softer then the last time he hit it either. It never seemed to get softer. Just harder and harder each time.

A wind had picked up out of no where and blown away the mist keeping Zabuza from his eyes. He guessed it was ok to hit the ground once for the advantage of being able to see his opponent, however he did find it funny that Zabuza had been blown by the wind just like him. It had made his day to see Zabuza head down on the bridge and tumbling like a children's ball. Of course with Kakashi's bad luck Zabuza had been able to catch himself before he fell of and was pretty much no worse for wear.

The battle had continued like any one would expect. Zabuza's sword had slashed through the air almost cutting off his head once again as Kakashi cast another troubled look at the ice mirrors a distance from him on the bridge. He hoped Sasuke was holding his own.

"Hey Kakashi. Having fun?" Kakashi almost forgot to dodge as he spotted Lexi on the edge of his vision laying on the bridge like she was at a picnic or the park. Damn demon.

"No Lexi. I am not having fun. Why aren't you with the client, like a good girl?" Kakashi cast a glare at the girl as he finally got in a mark on Zabuza with his kunia. This battle was becoming difficult. Zabuza had a long distance advantage, since his sword was a body length longer than any weapon Kakashi had on his person. It was a damn pain in his life. His kunia looked like a kitten compared to a lion.

"Oh that's sad and I'm not a good girl. I'm a demon. Guess what. Guess what just happened. It was like so cool." Kakashi sighed out loud as he block another strike and saved himself a lot of pain he didn't want to feel.

"You and your sister killed the client didn't you." Please then he wouldn't have to fight any more and he wouldn't have to worry about Sasuke dying. He would never hear the end of it if the last Uchiha died.

"No. Not yet. Did you want me to, cause I can if you want." Damn that went that hope. Kakashi jumped back away from Zabuza and tried to gain more distance to form an jutsu.

"Shut up you brat. Unless you want me to kill you." Kakashi swore as Zabuza took his distance to take a chance to attack Lexi. He hadn't wanted to get her involved in this battle. She was strong but he wasn't sure if she was strong enough.

"Your battle is against me, Zabuza. Not the child." Kakashi forced his body into overdrive, using as much charaka as he could to get himself in the way of Zabuza and the girl's unmoving, and uncaring yawning body.

"No Lexi you may not kill the client. Now what happened that was so cool." Kakashi gave a small glance to his new wound. He was bleeding down his arm. He would have to worry about not letting himself lose too much. He didn't want to pass out again. Zabuza was standing a distance away watching him and forming hand signs. He was up to something.

"Oh This big fishy came and ate Shigure. It was so cool. It was like whoosh, chomp, splash. It was amazing." What? Zabuza had even froze at those words and was staring at the child in shock.

"What did what?" He couldn't have heard that right.

"It was huge Kakashi. Like bigger than a house. I think it was a gold fish." Lexi had taken to spinning a kunai around by its hoop. Oh god this better be a joke.

"So let me get this straight. Well I have been fighting your sensei here. A giant gold fish jumped over the bridge and ate your teammate?" Zabuza sounded as confused as he did. Did things like that actually happen in real life.

"Yupe it was awesome." Oh god. She wasn't joking. How was he going to explain this to the hokage and Iruka-sensei.

"You have some strange students Kakashi." Kakashi sighed and nodded as he took back up his stance. He would worry about his report later. Right now he would worry about surviving.

"In my defense. I'm just the babysitter. She belongs to another jounin." Lexi's laughter flowed into the air as once more metal struck metal.


	37. Chapter 37

Well Shigure is now dead... all people lets all cry ... boo ... oh well I'm over it... aren't you...

Oh I went with Trisha to one of those college events and I planted bamboo. So now I have bamboo in my room. I named them Sasori, Gaara, and Sai. They are so cute and they have little leaves.

And all the usually junk... I don't own Naruto... or any one else... warnings... language... and you know crazy and demented ideas. ...

Anyway onward to crazyland...

...meow...

Sasuke was at his wits end. He had timed his attack almost perfectly last time. Hitting the end of Haku's cloak and burning the fabric. However he was running out of charaka and energy. Haku hadn't let up in his attacks. Needles of ice had been attacking him over and over again. It was going to be a gamble. Did he collapse and make a mistake first or did he figure out the timing that was all he had left. Damn it if only he had someone helping him from the outside. If he attacked the inside of the mirror and someone else attacked the outside. Maybe these mirrors of ice would break and if one broke than maybe they all would.

However he probably wasn't going to get any help, unless he actually begged. Trisha had stated she was tired and not in the mood for a fight as soon as they had arrived to the bridge. Chances where Trisha wasn't going to step in unless she or Lexi was attacked directly. Lexi of course might have helped him if it was of interest to her. If she thought killing Haku was fun then maybe she would have helped. However if she thought it was interesting she would have already attacked the teen. However she wasn't inside the ice mirrors and he hadn't heard any outside attacks. So likely she had found something else to attract her time and attention.

Sakura of course was weak. Too weak to be any help against Haku. She would have just bragged about his strength and yelled at the enemy into defeat. Even if she did try to help, she would be unconscious, injured, or dead within minutes. Even if she had great charaka control and wonderful potential. She wouldn't know any useful jutsus for this battle and she wasn't good enough at fighting to kick or punch their opponent into defeat. So Sakura wasn't any help and anyway someone had to stay with the client.

Shigure had been assigned to watch the client for sneak attacks with Sakura. Sasuke wasn't so sure about that teen. He hadn't really seen him fight or even try anything even close to a jutsu. Plus he had the two scariest team mates in the world. So far it seemed that he and Sakura were the weakest leak in their team. So placing both of them to the side with the client had saved Sasuke the trouble of having to save them from danger.

"Don't fear. Naruto is here." And of course there was Naruto. Who was late to their own battle. Who arrived late to a battle when they were already on a mission. It was just illogical. Naruto wasn't the strongest person in the world, however if he attacked the mirrors outside for Sasuke then they might have a chance here.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I will save you this time."Or the moron could jump into the middle of the mirrors and become trapped inside with him so that they had no hope of winning. Damn it. Why did he have to be teamed with such a moronic and idiotic teammate. Why was he on the team with the worse ninja in existence.

"Damn it Naruto if you hadn't jumped in here we could have attacked from both sides and broken this prison. But no you jump right into it instead. God, you moron just try not to die." Sasuke started his counting again. Timing each jump and needle as it zoomed through the air. He would have to go back to his old plan.

They had been going at it for what felt like hours. Sasuke could feel the blood drip from his wounded body. The pain was streaming through his head making it hard to focus and react in time to avoid the next needle. He hadn't been able to get close enough to cause real damage and with Naruto inside the prison too he had had to be careful where he threw his attacks.

They had been dodging ice needles for so long his body felt like it was going to come apart at the seams. Sasuke could hear the enemy talking about duty and real ninjas. He could hear Naruto's comebacks in the back of his mind. Even with death staring them in the face Naruto was still back mouthing the enemy. Leave it to Naruto to be the only idiot in exist not able to accept Death.

It happened so fast at the time that Sasuke wouldn't really remember the details to well later. He saw the needles coming at Naruto's back. Naruto having just dodged a bunch hadn't had the time to notice his danger. It seemed that the world had slowed down. That he had slowed down. He didn't believe he would make it in time. He though he would have to watch Naruto die. However he felt the sting of the needles enter his body.

...meow...

"Why" Naruto stared in shock at his teammate. Sasuke was sprung on top of him block Naruto sight of the world around them. Ice needles were piercing Sasuke's body and drops of Sasuke's blood had splashed onto Naruto's jumpsuit. Why had he done it?

"Hn. My body moved on its own. Like I would save you if I had been thinking." Naruto watched in shock as Sasuke smirked at him before collapsing half on top of Naruto's body.

"Wake up bastard. You can't die. You can't die on me." He couldn't be dead. Damn how could this happen.

"Is this the first time you have had a comrade die on the field. Don't worry though you will be joining him soon." How could this happen? How could Sasuke be dead? This was all the enemy nin's fault. It was all his fault. He was going to kill him. Kill him. Kill him.

"What are you not going to fight anymore. Are you that shocked at the death of one comrade." Naruto could feel the rage. So much rage. No grief or sadness was in his mind. Only the rage at the enemy. He would kill him for what he did.

...meow...

"Are you going to cry over your comrade like a baby now." Haku blinked at the sudden increase in killing aura around the blonde in the middle of his mirrors. He could almost see the violent aura around him. It looked like red covering on his shoulders and back. Haku was convinced he was seeing things until he was thrown back into his own mirror shattering the mirror and slashing into his own flesh in the process. Naruto's red aura had sent a blast of wind towards him, he knew that. However that was cast from his mind along with his small wounds when he caught his first look of the blonde that he had been about to attack once again.

"**I WILL KILL YOU. I WILL KILL YOU**" Naruto screamed at him his intent as a red tail swapped the air behind the boy, shattering another three mirrors in the process. That red aura hadn't been in his imagination. That boy had a tail and ears. His body was covered in red bubbly energy that made Haku freeze in terror. He wasn't going to survive this. He was going to fail Zabuza.

"**DIE**" Haku forced his body into movement, just saving his life by inches as Naruto's red covered fist slammed into his face. Haku's mask broke on impact. His mouth filled with blood. He had saved his life however he hadn't been able to move entirely out of the way of the attack. The boy had gotten a lot faster and much deadlier.

"**Die.."**Haku braced for the next attack at least he wouldn't have to be alive in his failure. He would die before Zabuza. At least that was a small mercy.

Naruto was just a foot away when Haku heard Kakashi's attack through the wind. He knew that if the ninja was using that attack then Zabuza had to be immobile. It was too slow and powerful of a move to use against a person that would be able to fight back or dodge. That meant that if Kakashi was able to finish that attack his master, his reason to be alive would be dead. He had to stop that attack.

Naruto's growl of frustration was the last thing haku heard as he used a mirror to dodge his attack and moved himself a couple yards towards Zabuza and started to run. He had to stop that attack. He wouldn't allow Zabuza to die.

...meow...

Lexi was bored. The battle had continued of course and Kakashi did look good injured and serious. But she had seen this before on the anime and even though her seat was much better she wanted to do something else. Watch someone else.

Lexi sighed as Kakashi's nin dogs pinned Zabuza in place and started to form his Chidori. This was the end then. How dull. Kakashi would probably kill Zabuza and since Naruto's demon charaka was still strong and violent in the air she had to guess that he hadn't meet Haku in the meadow this time. No this time Naruto had no reason to stop his attack. So she didn't believe that Haku would be able to arrive to save the man. Oh well the fight was over. What else could she do?

Lexi hadn't even walked a foot before she saw Haku appear in a dead run coming right at her. He was in too much of a rush to notice that she was a child. He would either kill her and move onto Zabuza or he would go around her. However he was moving too fast for Lexi to form a plan. She hadn't ever been any good at last moment fast thinking. The last thing that entered her mind was that if only Haku was smaller than her. Why was everyone so much bigger than her? It wasn't fair.

...meow...

Kakashi had finished forming his Chidori and was about to attack when he heard the explosion to his left. His first thoughts was that the enemy nin had come to save his partner. However his next thought was more worrying. That was the direction that Lexi was watching them from.

Kakashi's Chidori disappeared with sparks as he saw what the smoke from the explosion had covered. He could see Lexi standing there on the bridge before him. He could see through the lingering smoke that she was burnt. She had burn marks on her arms. Her clothes were smoking and burnt around the edges too. He could see the tears where small flames had eaten away the fabric. What had happened?

However it wasn't just the look of the little demon that had shocked him. It was the small crying bundle on the bridge before her. A naked child, no older than one was crying its eyes out. He could hear it all the way over on this side of the bridge. The small bit of fabric that still existed around the baby was enough to figure out what might have happened. The clothes was that of the other enemy nin. No one else on the bridge had a hunter nin outfit. So that meant the baby was Haku.

His guess was that Haku had reacted to the threat to Zabuza and had raced to their side of the bridge. Of course if Lexi hadn't been in between them and him, he would have been able to make in time more than likely. However Lexi had been in between and had reacted to the threat Haku was and formed a jutsu of her own to protect herself. She had turned him into a infant. He could still remember the demon brother she had used this technique on to turn into the Mareep thing that Trisha keep as a pet. She had said then that the jutsu wasn't suppose to work with clothes on the person. He was guessing that the explosion was caused by the jutsu reacting to the clothes on haku she couldn't remove. He doubted that a man with an ice attack would set off an explosion.

"Lexi. What have you done now." Kakashi sighed and dragged his hand through his hair to relieve some of the tension and worry that had filled him at the sound of the explosion. That girl was going to put him in an early grave.

Lexi turned and stared at him in shock. She threw her small burned hands up into the air in the common sign of surrender and finally spoke.

"Kakashi. It was an accident. A complete accident I say."


	38. Chapter 38

Hi people guess what… my computer is down again so yeah im not having a very good week. Not at all. So I'm behind on stories again and I want to kill someone. A lots of someone.

Plus to make even worse I had to read this play called Antigone or something and then take a quiz, a ten question quiz and I missed 2. How could I miss two. I had all 100s and a 93 in the class and now I have an 80 why why does this always happen to me… I was doing so well just days ago. I hate learning its just way too stressful… wahhhhhhhhh.

So instead of thinking or studying I decided to type up a beautiful ,long awaited for update to Luna moth. Everyone's favorite story. : )

And for all of you out there without brains. I do not own Naruto. Amazing ain't it.

…..meow…..

The bridge was silent all except the continuous cries of the new infant laying within the ruin of what once was his own clothes as Kakashi started to apply the little he had picked up of medical jutsu on the small girl. The burns thankful weren't too bad. Nothing that with his fast medical help wouldn't heal perfectly. At least she wouldn't have any lasting scars. However he was sure with how deep some of them where, she would be sore and hurt for a while. It was just a good thing he had those years in Anbu or he wouldn't even know this small amount of healing jutsus. With out the aid she would have scarred. That would have been terrible thing for such a young kid to have to deal with. It wasn't like her and her sister's life weren't hard enough with being orphans, strangers to the village, and ninjas.

Kakashi sparred a small glance at the still crying infant. At least it didn't look new born age. It would die in the cold air if it was a newborn. It wasn't the warmest day ever here, plus without any clothes, diapers, or formula in his pocket there wasn't much he could actually help the brat with. It didn't set right with him to just kill the thing. Especially since from his understanding of the jutsu that kid might as well be a different person from who he was before. The jutsu was made to erase memories so there was no way that baby was a threat. So he didn't want to kill it. Hopefully the thing could at least eat mashed up food.

However even that kind of thing would have to wait. He still had Zabuza pinned at the edge of the bridge by his nin dogs. Zabuza would have to be dealt with and then they would have to still with deal with Zabuza's employer. The bridge wasn't even half way done. It wasn't bad enough he had the demon to deal with now he would have to deal with a baby for the next couple of weeks or months as the bridge was finished. Since him and his teams couldn't go anywhere until it was done and the bridge builder was safe. Of course if the guy sending out these assassins were still alive when they left the bridge would probably just be destroyed days or even hours after they left. He hated these missions they always relied to much on his presence and not his skill. Give him a nice mission to kill the enemy any day.

Lexi flinched in front of him as his pressed too hard on one of the many burned areas on her arms. He had healed all the marks on her face. And had moved onto her arms and hands. He had made sure he did a thorough job on her face. However he would just help the hands and arms out a little. Just enough so they wouldn't scar and would heal if taken care of properly without infection. He didn't really have enough charka for any more than that at the moment. He would have to remember to take a look at her burns again later. God being her babysitter was too much work at times.

…..meow….

Lexi flinched and held her cries of pain in as Kakashi's charka cooled the pain in her hands. It hurt. Damn it she hated being burned. Even a small tongue burn had always bothered her. She had a high tolerance for pain, had to have one since she was one of the most clumsy people in existence. Always falling down, tripping, hitting doors and walls. Getting bruises was a common occurrence for her. Getting cut up from something or another common also. And since they had arrived in Naruto's world she had found a new pain. Turns out her clumsy habits hadn't gone away when she shrunk. No she was as clumsy as ever. Dropping Kunai. Accidental hitting her self or even falling on a weapon. Just new ways to have accidents. However even with her tolerance for pain she hated burns. She hated the feel of them. The pain and the strange way they felt when you touched them. And most of all she hated the time they took to heal. So damn it why did she have to use that jutsu on instinct. Why couldn't she have just like flamed him or put him to sleep or for god's sanity just dodged. Damn it her skin hurts.

Haku the baby was still crying his heart out. It was beginning to become a pain in the ears. He had to be discomfort able and pretty shocked and confused. However did he have to cry so much. She couldn't do anything until Kakashi had taken care of the worse of the burns. However she would have to do something or she would go crazy. She had a killer headache already from the explosion and the crying and screaming wasn't helping in the least. Don't get her wrong she loved kids. Babies especially were cute and she was fond of them. Couldn't wait to have some of her own. But right now she just wanted Haku to stop his bailing.

Lexi couldn't stop a hiss from coming out as Kakashi switched to her other hand. God she hurt.

…..meow…..

Trisha watched from across the bridge as Kakashi finally finished healing Lexi and Lexi started to clam down the baby. Trisha's job was finished. While Kyuubi's charka had dominated the bridge the goldfish had blown up unnoticed under the bridge. Any remains of dear Shigure would be too small and insignificant to be of any noticeable trouble to either girl in the future. Of course they would still have some explaining to do when this mission was over. But the future was the future and right now there was more interesting things to think about like Lexi's fake Gato and his henchman climbing onto the bridge.

"So Zabuza you have failed me. What a disgrace you turned out to be." They had killed Gato last night however they hadn't wanted the village to know that they had stolen all the money that they would have had if they defeated Gato. So Lexi had made a hinged clone take Gato's place. The clone had collected Gato's men and lead them straight to the bridge, where all evidence of their actions last night would be forgotten for the evidence that the people say with their own eyes. People were always more likely to believe their eyes.

"I failed you. You were just going to kill me after this mission weren't you. That's why you brought all those men." Zabuza's roar of a voice caused a new round of screaming to pierce the air. And Lexi had just gotten the baby to stop screaming. She was going to be pissed Trisha just knew it.

…..meow…

"Of course. Did you actually think I would pay you." Haku started to wail again in her arms. She had just got him calmed down. It had taken a lot of rocking, her arms hurt and now they were tired to. She could still feel the pain from the burns on her hands and arms. Her face was sore and now these idiots had to make him cry again. Damn idiots.

"You fucking bastard, Gato. When I get free I'm going to kill…urg." Lexi didn't bother with speech she just used her charka to get behind Zabuza and then forced her Kunai straight through his spine. It took a little extra strength from her charka since she was more than a little weak from her injuries. However it was defiantly a killing blow.

"Shut up you fucker. I just got the baby to stop crying." See if you can make Haku cry now. Fucking moron. Doesn't he know its not smart to piss of an irritated girl in pain.

Lexi ignored Kakashi's sigh of disappointment and the sound of nin dogs poofing out of existence. She ignored Sakura's scream of Sasuke as the girl finally snapped out of her shock of Shigure's death and realized her crush was dead too. She ignored Naruto's unconscious body and the bridge builder's drunk ass as she made her way across the bridge and started to rock the baby once again. She even ignored Trisha's laughter and the screams of the bandits as Trisha started to kill one after another. None of that mattered at the moment. All that mattered was getting Haku to stop crying so that her head would stop aching. She had a head ache from hell.

….meow….

Trisha could feel the blood that splashed across her face. She could feel the red liquid spread from her hands and done her arms, soaking into her hoodie sleeves. The bandits were a good thrill. A nice change from her boring times of reading another book on maneuvers and counter attacks in battle. She was so tried of studying. So tried of reading and practicing. Cutting these people's throats was a wonderful distraction.

Trisha let her mind go, and let her body react. She had trained in fighting for months and months. Learning to dodge and attack from different attackers and still be able to focus on another. She blocked one attack and used the other man's momentum to send him plowing into two other men who had moved to attack.

Her weapons looked so small compared to these men's swords. However in such a crowded group she had the better flexibility. Whereas the bandits' movements were restricted since if they weren't careful they would cut into their own comrades instead of her. Of course some of them didn't give two fucks about their own comrades. She could hear curses to her right where someone must have cut themselves on someone else weapon, since they weren't close enough to be caused by her.

With another bloke of her kunai and a small charka enforced wind Trisha killed and grabbed one of lighter men in front of her. Using him to bloke some knifes that had been thrown from the back of the group. She had learned her lesson already about distant projectiles. Avoid, avoid, avoid. Those fucker's hurt.

She could hear each smack as the knife's hit the cooling dead body in her hand. The pile of blood under the dead man grew larger as seconds past by. When the last one was planted firmly into the man's back and the attack was once again on from her back. She spun her body dragging the human shield and used a small amount of charka to increase her toss. The body hit the one who had tried to rush her and slid him across the bridge and over the other side. Her spin sending out a last bit of charka enforced wind that knocked the rest of the group back a couple of feet.

She had only moments now before the group would be back on her. Her hand signs were rushed and hurried but she new she had done them right. With a small blow her flame burst from her mouth and enclosed a half dozen men. The screams started instantly as the smell of burnt flesh filled the air. All but one died with in moments. The last one withered on the ground half of his flesh completely burnt off the right side of his body. She could see the bone of his arm as it hung useless at his side.

The burned up man's screams filled the air as Trisha threw her shuriken into the group behind her. Taking three down by simply splitting them in half. However the fourth must have had some ninja knowledge as he was able to block her charka sharpened weapon with his own weapon. Probably with a simple layer of charka against his own blade.

The last two attacks had cut her opponents down to three. The rest of the bandits lay in a dead mess. Blood smeared the bridge. Guts sparkled the ground and limbs were laying dejected in the carnage.

The last three men stood watching her from all sides as she pause to catch her breath and size up her opponents. Not the best looking men in the world that's all she had to say. Two held swords. The last one must be a knife thrower. Probably the same one that had tossed a few at her before. Damn, she would have to end this fast. She didn't need another knife wound.

The two sword rushed her as she took a stand with one kunai out and her other hand open. She would finish this with simple taijutsu. She had gotten good enough at it to finish this. With her open hand she caught the one man's arm at the wrist locking his movement so that his sword was harmlessly pointing in the air above her shoulder as she dodged the other man's wild strike. He kunai had moved into a quick slash as she finished the man held prisoner off before he could fight or struggle out of her hold. The other sword man had recovered and was making his way back towards her. She used the dead man's body that she held up and flipped over the corpses back, just dodging the sword as it entered through the dead man's chest and thrust out through his back.

With the swordsman's sword pinned and gravity taking effect. Trisha just had to move into a last kick to kill the man trying to recover his sword from the falling body, however before she could even start the kick she heard the unmistakable sound of flying projectiles and crashed to the ground rolling a few feet to the side as they missed her head by just inches. The knife thrower had taken his chance and sent a long distant attack that had thankful missed her and taken out the swordsman as they struck his chest and one took out his eye. Trisha recovered from her wild roll and kneeled to face what was to be her last opponent of the day.

…meow…

Kakashi had had enough for a life time. Even his time in Anbu wasn't a stressful as this day had been. Sasuke had thankful survived his battle with Haku. After finally calming Sakura done and getting her to take out all the needles using Sasuke's body as a pin cushion had heard the bad news of the day. A giant goldfish eating one of his genins. Of course giant goldfish eat ninja's everyday why would that be suspicious at all. No he was sure it had nothing to do with the girls at all. No the demons were totally innocent. Yea right.

He had watched Trisha fight with interest actually. He had been too busy to see all of it though, he had noticed she had a much higher level in hand to hand then any genin should. However he had had to deal with Sasuke, calming Sakura, and then waking up Naruto so he hadn't been able to see exactly how the battle had gone in the middle. By the time that was done Trisha had been almost finished with her battle and if it had been another day he might have let her finish the battle. However he was pissed and he had questions that these two girls were going to answer as soon as he found Lexi again, since the little brat had took off a while ago.

"This battle is over." Kakashi's own kunai slit the man's throat open as he came upon him from behind. The man had been so focused on Trisha he hadn't even noticed Kakashi's approach.

"Hey that was my kill." Kakashi could have sighed as Trisha glared at him and started to straighten out her blood stained clothes. Wasn't all the other dead bodies enough for her.

"Too bad get you ass moving. We are going to find you sister and then we are going to talk about what has happened today." Kakashi grabbed Trisha by the shoulder and forced her throw the carnage and started to head his way to the woods. Oh yeah they had a lot to discuss.


	39. Chapter 39

Alright people I'm back to updating... yay right... i now have a new computer so no more mean icky computer glitches. And heres preying that i don't screw this up within minutes like last time... my computer is so strange... it has a number pad... a number pad people... so my mouse isn't in the middle of my computer... weird...

anyway this is a new chapter of luna moth. and finally the wave mission was over... so it was fun and all but now we get to move onward and me and trisha have plans.

I don't own Naruto.

warnings... rated m for strong violence, language, and ummmm content... weird and demonic humor too... it all comes back to how ummm crazy we are... so rated R because the author and brainstormer are totally fucking insane.

oh their is a little time skip in this episode.

URG IT WON'T LET ME SPELL CHECK... SORRY IN ADVANCE. I KNOW THERE ARE ERRORS. I HAVE FIXED THEM FIVE TIMES AND FF WON'T KEEP/SAVE THE CHANGES

...meow...

"Welcome back guys. How was you first mission out side of the village." The guys at the gate were only trying to be friendly. However it had been a long journey and an even longer mission. Lexi just wasn't in the mood at the moment for their happiness. She was tired and cranky and she had had to walk the entire journey since she had had to carry Haku.

At least Haku turned out to be a nice baby. He didn't cry overly much. Only for the necessities and usually a familiar face could get him to stop. He also thank god was able to eat baby mush. Of course since they hadn't know exactly known how old he was, and without a hospital to take him to to find out, they hadn't wanted to take the chance on not feeding him properly so she had ended up buying a bunch of formula from the town in wave. A bottle here and there couldn't hurt him. Come on some kids are breast feed for years and they don't die.

However with her still smarting arms and a baby to take care of, the journey had taken its toll on Lexi's mood and body. She was tired. She hurt and she just wanted to sleep for a month. So screw her if she couldn't really get excited about returning home.

"Not so good i'm afraid. We are one man done." Kakashi was filling out the papers for verification about their id and mission as Lexi shifted Haku from one shoulder to the other. Her arms were killing her. Come on couldn't one of the others have helped carry him. Making her carry Haku the entire trip wasn't a nice punishment. It was done right cruel to make a six year old carry a baby for days on row.

"Report to the hokage. He will want to hear the details. I'm sorry for you loss Kakashi." The gate gaurds' smiles were gone at least. However the serious formal faces were just as boring. Wonder if they would lose that serious face if she told them that the lost genin had become fish food.

"Thank you." kakashi shuffled and pushed the group through the gate before Lexi had any chance to bother or mental harm the gate guard. How dull. She could only hope the hokage would be more fun to play with then the guards.

...meow...

The hokage wasn't happy. Not in the least. He stared at the strange group of ninjas before his desk with sad and old eyes. He had sent two groups of genin and a jounin on a simple escort c ranked mission. And now to find out that the c ranked mission had turned into an a ranked one. That one of the genin had been lost. That two of the other genins had been injured badly enough to be still showing injuries even though they had taken over a week to return. Plus the jounin had wounds all over his person. Was not how he thought his day would be going.

He hadn't even taken the mission seriously when he gave it to them. It was just a simple escort journey for a drunk. The worse thing he thought would happen would be one of them killing the client. He had thought the drunk was just worried about bandits. It was a common worry lately, so it hadn't seemed strange in the least.

It would have original been a one team mission. However with Iruka's injuries he had just wanted to get the demon sisters out of the village for a while. He had thought making Kakashi take them would give him a break from being their hokage. He was just so tired of the complaints that had been coming in all the time from villagers and ninja's alike. So sending them on that mission had given him a break.

It had been a nice break actually. He had gotten a lot of paper work done and Iruka had healed and been placed back on active duty. Of course he now didn't think it had been worth it. He was one genin short and his jounin was injured. No the time of peace hadn't been worth it.

"So can you all explain how this happened?" He needed to retire. This job was going to kill him with all the stress.

...meow...

How it had happened. Well he probably didn't want to know that she had killed Shigure. Even if he did want to know she wasn't planing to tell him. Innocent until proved otherwise after all. And their was no way to prove their involvement. After all if their was any evidence Kakashi would have said something when he talked to them before leaving wave.

_The wind blew gentle through the woods as the last thump of dirt falling to the ground is heard. They had decided to bury Zabuza here in wave before they left.I think they had buried him mostly because Naruto and Sakura were babies. If it had been for her to decide she would have just let him rot in the water or on the bridge. That or she could have just burnt the corpse up. God what babies those two were. _

_Though the strangest part of this burial was that Lexi hadn't even complained about the wasted time. She was just so tired, Trisha could see it in the fall of her small shoulders as she held Haku to her chest. Her eyes hardly stayed open during the entire burial. The healing had taken a lot of her charaka it would seem and with her still being injured her body was observing more of it than normal to fix the damage. _

_Kakashi had of course looked at the burns again. However he said their was no real reason to heal them further and waste the charaka. They would heal with time, scarless if they were probely treated. And with the boss and his troublemakers dead there was no reason to heal her to 100 percent. Especially since they would more than likely not see any battles on the way home. So Lexi would have to deal with the injuries and the charaka drain until they arrived in the Leaf village. _

_Lexi had been oddly quiet since Kakashi had given her a lecture on mission conduct. Turns out you were not suppose to kill the enemy with a surprise attack and then stomp off leaving an army of bandits for your teammates to deal with. Kakashi had been pissed. He had spent an hour yelling at them both. Lexi for running off and Trisha for just not helping for most of the fight. Plus he wanted to know what had happened to Shigure. He hadn't liked their answer when they had said that they hadn't done anything to the guy. Trisha was almost sure he could tell they were lying however he had gone out and researched it and found no proof. _

_And now here they were before two graves. One empty for their died genin teammate and one with the headless corpse of Zabuza. Sakura and Naruto didn't know that. Kakashi had removed the head and sealed it for evidence that the man was died. He would have to be removed from the bingo book after all. Plus no real ninja turned away from money._

_Kakashi had made the empty grave to symbol something she was sure. He was waiting for her and Lexi to show some form of guilt or remorse. He probaly would have taken Shigure's death better if she and Lexi had broken down her in front of the grave. If they had shown any tears or sadness. however she couldn't pull up such an emotion at the moment. Shigure had picked his career knowing that one day he might die at enemy hands. He had been trained and smart. He's death was in a way his own fault. After all he should have know not to trust any ninja, be them teammates or not. _

_There was no sadness at the lost of a life. There was no guilt that she had stolen someone's son or brother. No remorse that she would now never see him again. No angry that he had been too weak to protect himself. The only thing she felt was empty acceptance. He was died. She had killed him. She had planned and schemed until she had a plan and then she had killed him and now he was forever gone. That was it. That was what had happened and there was no changing it so why would she cry about it._

_Kakashi and the team 7 soon left to finish packing however Trisha and Lexi didn't bother to move from their place on the cliff. Both eyes were focused on the sun that was slowly rising in the distance. A beautiful warm sun rise. Haku was held gentle in Lexi's tired arms, his small breathing the only sound that disturbed the quiet still morning. _

_"Did you get them Lexi." A bird flew across her vision blocking out the red of the sun rise for a moment in time. _

_"Yes the wave headbands are stored in my storage seal. I'm sure one day they will be useful." One moment in time was all they had to watch the world. The world they had entered and wish that they were somewhere else. A place with buildings that touched the sky and smoke polluted the air. One moment to remember all they had lost._

_"Yes, I'm sure they will be. It's time Lexi." One moment and then they had to return to realty. Trisha turned away from the colors of a new dawn and gentle ruffled Lexi's black hair. It was time once again to go back to reality after all if they lived in the past they could more than likely end up dead._

Kakashi was still pissed at both of them she could tell even though he eye smiled at them and was always just as polite to them as he was to the other team. There was just some things that gave his angry away. He didn't joke. He didn't call Lexi a demon and hadn't ruffled Lexi's hair with that sad look of his the entire way back. Plus he hadn't said one word that hadn't been needed to Trisha since they had started to head back. Oh he was polite. Good morning, good night, be careful, try not to get lost while getting wood. All nice and polite. However he hadn't made any comments on her dull reading material or any good reference she could also try to read. He use to at least give her a hint about jutsus she was studying or point her towards a different book. Now he hardly spoke.

The worse part was she knew if she would only show a fake sign of grief he would be his old self. His distant but fun self. He had always jokingly called them demons and now he was seeing the truth and he didn't want to admit that it was real. That such young children already lived in his blood filled world. He didn't want to admit that they could and would kill in cold blood with out a single emotion. However Trisha would not fake an emotion to make him feel better. He was going to have to face fact. Trisha and Lexi were just as goal driven as a full grown adult. They would kill when they had too. They would follow orders when it suited and benefited them. And they would do illegal acts to move ahead.

The hokage was still staring the whole group down. Sakura and Naruto were fidgeting from his old and angry eyes. They were nervous and so was Sasuke even though he did better to hide it. Kakashi looked ancient, his shoulders slumped and his hands hanging loosely next to his side. His eyes looked old and like he was more than ready to give up. He had lost his first genin team. He had lost his sensei and his best friend and now he had failed a mission and lost another member in his team. He wasn't taking it well at all.

Trisha was about to answer the hokage with more lies and half truths when she felt a small tap on her hand. They had invented this method of communication months ago. After time and time in the hokage office with just getting by with the skin of their teeth. They had decided to use a simple tap or bump to tell the other that they would answer this question. That small tap on her hand was Lexi's way of saying she had this problem covered.

"Geeze grandpa are you getting old and forgetful. First Iruka-sensei got hurt and then you gave use this really lame mission with team 7. Who by the way are such meanies..." Well there were worse ways to die then by ninja. Think she could have been killed by a giant gold fish.

...meow...

Kakashi was shocked to say the least. Lexi was her normal demonic self. She was causing the hokage to go insane again as she answered and yet directed the question away from her and her sister. He was shocked to say the least. He was sure she would get away with it too. She always did.

How can she be the same. She had killed a man in battle. Played with the man as she covered herself in his blood. Her team mate been either killed by her and her sister or killed in some freak accident that was hard to believe. She had killed Zabuza by stabbing him in the back as she held a crying infant in her hands that had just minutes ago had been her enemy. How could all of that have not effected her in some way.

How could she smile like she had no care in the world. Like she was humoring them all with a tale she had told over and over again. Like this tale was a story in a book she had read or a movie she had watched. How could such a child exist in this world. Even a full grown man took it hard when a teammate dead even if you hated them. Anbu took it hard damn it and yet this child acted like she had just returned form a nice Sunday stroll in the garden and had played with butterflies and watched fish swim.

Lexi wasn't a monster. She was a child trying to stay alive in a place that she had landed without her consent. She was just a lost and confused child. He didn't know if he could stay mad at her and her sister. They were just trying their best to stay alive. If they had really killed Shigure, they more than likely had a reason. He may not know or even agree with the reason but there was probably a reason.

"And the baby? What's up with the baby, Lexi?" Kakashi turned into the conversation going on as he watched Lexi smile up shyly at the hokage, her small feet slowly kicking the ground nervously.

"Ummmm... Trisha said i could keep it. I can right? I promise to take good care of it Grandpa. I will feed it, walk it, and i promise to change his litter box. I will play with it and love it forever and ever. I promise Grandpa. So please can i keep it." Lexi had thrown herself at the hokage and was pleading him by gripping his robe and crying like any small child would. The baby had been transferred to Trisha in there some where and the hokage looked like he was frozen in shock. Guess it wasn't the response he had been looking for. See time away from them must have allowed them to have more of an effect on his sanity since Kakashi was hardly fazed.

The hokage was still frozen in his seat, Lexi was giving him the puppy eyes and Kakashi couldn't help but laugh out loud. Lexi would win he knew it. The hokage never stood a chance.

...meow...

Kakashi's laughter drifted into the room as the hokage in his shock agreed to her request. Lexi sighed mentally and let a real smile touch her lips as she continued her act throwing her hands around the old hokage's head and thanking him loudly. Kakashi was back to normal. Thank god.


	40. Chapter 40

Alright then as some of you might know its almost finals time. Which means a lot of final projects and papers do in the future days. It also means a little free time next week in between classes and summer is coming up... and i only have 3 classes this summer so far. So celebrate i might be able to update like more regularly. here's hoping and all.

I am actually in the middle of typing an update for i don't need a bodyguard. but in moments i will be in class and since i have had like almost no sleep, i am going to type luna moth through class to keep myself awake. I don't need a bodyguard is at a chapter i don't want to be caught typing in class. So... Yay luna moth.

Warning... the following program is not suitable for all people.

Disclaimer... i don't own Naruto, or any other fictional person. I am not into imaginary fictional character slaverly...

...meow...

"So this is an old family house. It has been upkeep nicely and it comes with 6 bedrooms and 3 baths. The kitchen is over here and the living room is to the left." Trisha and Lexi had been house searching all morning. Naruto's world had real estate agents. Weirdest thing ever. So far this house was the nicest they had seen and Trisha was strongly leaning towards buying this one.

Of course this probably would have been done with days ago it the damn real estate agent had fuckin listened to her when she had said she wanted to buy a house. Her age was no reason to spend days looking at crappy apartments because the kind lady knew there was just no way a teen genin and a child could afford a house. They had finally had to deal with the situation.

This morning had found them with a agent with better ears and their old agent in the hospital. Of course they had had nothing to do with her small fall of the hokage monument. Of course they were innocent. They would never do that. Oh k. They would do that. But she had survived. And they had got an agent who listened.

"Of course as you can see the family kept the furniture with them so you would have to furnish the house yourself. However all the rooms are in good condition and ..." They had spent the morning looking at about a dozen houses that hadn't meet their ideas. Of course if they had to live here for the rest of their lives they wanted the house to be perfect especially since they were paying for it.

"I love it Trisha look at the doors they slide open. Isn't that cool." Trisha had to agree this house was awesome. Six rooms did seem a little much for just her, lexi and the baby. However the last 3 could be turned into storage or office space. maybe an art studio or such. The kitchen was nice and spacey. It was up to date, and had plenty of storage and counter space. It would be great for cooking in. The bedrooms were nice and had plenty of room in them. Of course they would have to buy beds and such but no big deal. The bathrooms all had big baths and showers. It was all in all a nice house. It was definitely someplace she could live in for a few dozen years.

"Yes it's interest. Lexi." The house was decorated mostly in a mix of japanese style and modern. Sliding doors lead from room to room however with a thicker decorated board, instead of the easily torn fabric that they had in that anime Fruit basket. It would have been a pain to have had to fix the doors all the time like they had to on Fruit basket. The garden in the back was also in the Japanese style even going so far as to have a sand and rock garden on one side. The whole garden would need some care but she could already tell it would be beautiful. Especially once she got some new fish for the pond.

The house was even a good distance from town. Not out in the middle of no where but it came with enough property that the nearest neighbor wasn't in seeing distance. it was defiantly nice. Especially since it meant they would finally hopeful have some space and privacy. However they were still in the town limits and though unseen the town wasn't that far away.

"Well since Lexi likes it we will take it. I would like to get the paper work done as soon as possible. So that we can start to buy furniture." The agents look of shock was enough to put a smile on her face. Oh the joys of shocking people. Now she just need to pay for the building, sign the paper work and then go shopping. Of great she had to go shopping. Of joy.

...meow...

Small pants were heard in the air as a small 5 year old child tried to force himself through the thick thorns and weeds that blocked his small body from moving forward. He had already been walking for hours. Since the time this morning when his senseis had dropped the entire group off in the woods at random spots. By the time the second hour had passed he had still been completely lost. He had tried to use the sun to find his way however had soon found himself lost in a darker part of the woods and attacked by crows when he wandered into one of their nesting grounds. He was covered in scratches from the birds claws and thorns that tore through his small weak flesh. Small drops of blood splattered the ground as he forced himself through another group of thorn bushes. He needed to make it back to town. He wasn't going to lose to the others.

...meow...

"I think a nice green or blue would be nice for my room. Maybe black. What do you think Trisha." They had a house and were spending their day off looking through stores through out town to furnish and make their new home theirs. At the moment they were wandering through paint colors.

"Hum they're all nice. What are you going to do for Haku's room." Trisha stared at paint colors as Lexi tried to match colors and think up a new design for her room that she could live with for longer than a week.

"Oh i was thinking of painting a mythical fantasy scene on his walls. Maybe some dragons, unicorns, a witch or wizard. I will have to get at least the basic colors for that." Brown was a nice basic color. She could work from brown.

"Mythical fantasy? Is that a baby design?" She could do a basic brown background with a simple border design in either a bright color or in a simple black and silver.

"No not really but come on did you think i was going to paint pooh bear or the care bears on his wall. Come on do i look that childish. I'll draw a small baby dragon or something too. Or maybe a dragon eating a baby. See baby themed."

...meow...

A small 3 year old toddler was making his way in between trees in the woods. His simple brown curly locks of hair brushed against his sweaty face as the sun bored down on him through the gasp in the leaves. His throat was sore and dry with thirst. His stomach had given up grumbling for food an hour ago and yet he still could feel the gap in his stomach where breakfast should of gone.

He could hear others moving through the woods around him. However he knew that he wouldn't be able to get any aid from them. This was a contest, he had to do it on his own. This wasn't a team event.

Small feet continued to move across the leaf covered ground. Trying to feel out the surface so that he wouldn't fall or trip. He had learned fast that the ground wasn't a forgiving force. He just needed to keep moving towards the sun, he would soon find food and water, after all this was a woods and the deer and birds had to eat something. Right?

...meow...

"I don't know Trisha, this mattress is really soft. I don't think i will be able to get out on my own." Lexi wasn't kidding. The girl was sunk so deep into the mattress that Trisha wasn't sure she wouldn't just fall through to the floor. Trisha herself would be afraid to sleep in it. She might sink so much that the mattress would fold in on her and suffocate her.

"Yeah that one is definitely not the one i'm getting." Now this nice firm and comfy one over here was nice. She wondered how much trouble she would be in if she took a nap in the mattress and bed store.

"Oh my god i found the bed of the gods trisha. It is king size and has a dark brown headboard. Trisha, trisha... are you sleeping? geeze" Trisha caught a small glimpse of Lexi as she carried haku into the crib section. Oh what a comfy bed.

...meow...

A small 6 year old girl calmly made her way along the river. She knew this river had to lead to town since there was a river near the orphanage. If her guess was right then this one and that one were the same one. Now all she had to do was go the right direction.

She was eating a small hand full of berries when all the suddenly another child ran out from the woods and grabbed her berries away from her as he pushed her into the river. She came up with a gasp as she tried to fight the current and not end up drowning.

Panic took over her mind as the river swiftly washed her deeper into the woods. Small rocks tore against her flesh and clothing leaving bruises and cuts behind. What felt like hours later she was finally able to grab onto a fallen tree and pull herself dripping from the river.

It was past noon now. She had been in the woods for over six hours. Berry-less and soaked to the bone she tried to hold back her tears.

...meow...

"Good afternoon. How can i help you?" Lexi and Trisha had finished buying furniture, paint, and household necessitates. They had even bought sheets and blankets for their new beds. Trisha's sheets ranged in color from natural forest colors like browns and greens to brighter and more interesting colors like blues and orange. Lexi herself had gotten black, neon green, neon purple and blood red ones. And little baby Haku had gotten a bunch of baby ones that had interested them. Even a cute pair with small surkins and kunais cartoons on it.

"Yeah we are trying to stock our new house. I have a list of what we need and where we would like it delivered tomorrow morning." Trisha talked to the grocery lady as Lexi wandered through the store looking at the food and junk stacked around her. This grocery store sold everything from candy and milk to coloring books and movies.

Haku clapped and reached for a stuffed dog as Lexi eyes and mind wandered. Grocery shopping was boring.

...meow...

Since when where there bears in the woods outside the leaf village. A small 4 year old boy tried to out run a bear almost 5 times his size through the spooky and scary woods. He hadn't meant to eat it's berries or accidental through a rock on it. how was he suppose to know that a bear was behind the bush.

His lungs were already feeling like they were going to explode. His small body was at it limit. He couldn't even feel his legs anymore. Damn if only he could have brought his weapons with him. If he had a kunai the bear wouldn't have stood a chance.

...meow...

"Hello sweet heart. Where's you mother, are you lost?" Yes she was lost in a baby clothes store. How stupid was this bitch. The store wasn't tiny but it wasn't large either. No one could lose their child in it. Damn it if she didn't have to buy clothing for Haku she would walk out right now.

"No i'm not lost. I don't have parents anymore and i was trying to buy clothing for my baby." Trisha's small giggles were coming from behind one of the clothing stands and Lexi swore revenge. No one laughed at the queen of crazyland. No one.

"Oh aren't you a little young to have had a baby. You must be the youngest mommy ever." Lexi tried to remember she was holding a sleeping baby. She could not just throw herself at the women and rip out her eyes. She was holding a small breakable sleeping baby. Must not attack.

"Aren't you the cutest littlest mommy ever. Aren't you. What kind of clothes does you baby doll need." Oh god baby talk. Must not rip out women's throat. Must not attack. Trisha stop fucking laughing.

"Oh what a cute little mommy." The women pinching her check and cooing at her was the last straw. Screw the baby. Lexi screamed and jumped the women. Scratching and hitting the fucking bitch even as Trisha laughingly tried to pull her off.

...meow...

A young 7 year old boy was almost there he could see the lights of town through the breaks in the trees. Soon he would be home and he would win. He was just entering a small clearing when he saw another child enter the clearing across from him.

He had been through hell and back today. Hours in the woods, without weapons, without food or water. He was tired and cranky and the only thing keeping him going was that he had been in the lead. There was no way he would allow this other brat to take his place as winner in this game.

With a rock in hand the boy flung himself at the other and started to beat the boy with the rock. Small droplets of red covered his face as the boy under him screamed and scratched at him trying to get free. He didn't even notice the damage his arms took from the frightened boy as he struck again and again. he was going to win and that was it.

...meow...

"I can't believe you attacked a store clerk. I thought you knew better than that. You are a genin of this village for god sack you can't go around attack civilians." Trisha stood beside Lexi as Iruka-sensei gave out his lecture for the day. It had been this way since they got back from the wave mission. Lecture, lecture, lecture.

It seemed the jounin was trying to reason and mother them out of their bad behavior. He was even trying the same approach that he had taken with Naruto. Buying them food. Lecture. Then rubbing their head or giving them a hug as he said he wasn't mad, he just knew they could do so much better. He only wanted the best for them.

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei. She was just being so mean and calling me a baby." Trisha sighed in her mind as Iruka went on in his rant of proper and right behavior. Sometimes the man was a broken record.

...meow...

A little child of four tried to remember why he was out in the dark. Why was he out alone and with out food. He didn't want to be a ninja anymore. He was scared and hungry. He was all alone and he just wanted to go home.

He eyes filled with tears that soon spilled over as he tripped once more on a tree root that he hadn't been able to see in the dark. His tear filled eyes and small sobs made it impossible for him to see or hear the predator that had moved into his path. The boy didn't even have time to fight back as the wolf dashed towards the boy and attacked.

The small boy's blood stained the woods and the sobs turned into screams as teeth tore into small unprotected flesh.

...meow...

The sky was dark and the moon had started to shine down into the clearing that the girls had called their own. Tomorrow they would move into their new home. This would be their last night sleeping in the clearing in a pile of blankets. Lexi could feel her eyes start to close as she pulled Haku a little deeper into the bundle of covers making sure he was warm even as she made sure he could breath.

"I wonder how the orphans are doing." Lexi's voice broke the silence of the night air as she shuffled her feet back under her blankets. She was actually curious. They had make a contest for the orphans to play. Leaving each without ninja weapons and no charaka to use they had promised a prize to whoever made it back to the village first. Of course they hadn't bothered giving them any aid or help. No food or water. It was a survive game to the hardest and most realistic degree.

"I'm sure they're fine. We did teach them how to find food and all. Plus if something does happen there is always more where they came from. We will just try with a different bunch." Lexi nodded and drifted off to sleep. The orphans could take care of themselves or they would die. It wasn't her problem.


	41. Chapter 41

Onward to the story…. I am sorry for the wait… semester change you know.. and then a bunch of summer work that was way too much stress … a pain in the butt. But now I have a month off with absolutely nothing to do… I seriously mean nothing… I can watch tv, or read, work of facebook…. So bored out of my mind.

Anyway…. Warnings… blah blah blah…. Disclaimer blah blah blah….

….meow….

The Hokage's office was dead silent as the three ninjas inside tried to stare each other down. The Hokage's glare of death was impressive for one so old. It might have cast a small shudder through anyone else it had been aimed at, however both of the girls before him didn't seem to be affected in the least as they just stared back. The older one with a simple bored expression, the younger with a small confused innocent look. However even with all the different expressions it was still a staring contest. No one blinked or spoke. No one took notice of the surroundings. The only thing in their minds where to stare down their opponent.

"Hokage-sama, the jounin are here for their meeting." The sectary's voice filled the room and yet none of the contestants moved from their place.

"Sir, are you all right?" Lexi broke her glance as she yawned and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Who got someone up before dawn to stare at them for hours? Come on it had been the first night in their new house.

"Dad…." Asuma came up behind the sectary's back, the rest of the jounin only a step behind him. The Hokage didn't even notice as he lost the game and his eyes flickered to Lexi as she started to cuddle her face into her stuffed rabbit. Curling into a ball on one of the chairs before his desk. Trisha's small smirk of victory had also gone unnoticed as the Hokage's face grew redder and redder in his angry.

"You dare yawn and try to sleep after what you did. Lexi you have taken your actions to a more despicable level. What were you thinking? Why would you even think to leave dozens of children alone in the woods?" Lexi pulled her bunny down enough to see the Hokage's red angry face. It was always a good sight.

"Come on grandpa, we only lost two kids. That's pretty good odds." Of course they might have lost more if they hadn't started to collect the children yesterday morning. The boy who had won had come in sometime around dawn. Bloody and half-starved but still victories. He had been more than proud of himself when the girls had given him a special designed set of shurkins and kunais decorated with a simple ross and vine design. Plus the earth jutsu had made him forget all the pain he had experienced in the challenge. However since they had only promised a prize to the first one back there had been no reason to continue the challenge. So a lot of clones later and all the still living children had been returned.

"Only two! What do you mean only two? One child was fucking torn to pieces by wolves. He was basically eaten alive. The other boy had been beaten to death by a rock that one of the other children had slammed into his body repeatedly until he was nothing but broken bones and blood. Then of course there is the list of children who you had to check into the hospital. The six children with dehydration. The boy who had been mauled by a bear. The girl who had eaten poisonous berries. Two children who were bitten by a snake. Plus the group with broken bones from falls from trees and cliffs. There is no such thing as only two." The gasp from the jounin group still standing in the doorway almost had Lexi laughing.

"But grandpa. The hospital said they would be fine with some icky medicine and a little rest. Plus they had lots of fun…" Lexi smiled cutely, trying to pull of the innocent child act. Losing two wasn't that big of a deal. Come on that woods was full of bears, wolfs, dense forest land, and random traps ninja's had forgotten to dissemble.

….meow….

"SHUT UP LEXI! Drop the act. I don't have the patience to listen to your childish innocent ass. Just tell me straight what where you two thinking." His dad cut off the girl in mid-sentence. He didn't think he had ever heard his dad yell so loud or look so angry. Who were these girls?

"Jeeze don't blow a gasket. It was just a training exercise. So two small orphan children you haven't even meet or heard of before died. So a bunch of other orphans which you also haven't even met got hurt. Guess what no one will care or remember any of that. Instead why don't you think for maybe one minute what the bigger picture is? Each one of those children will be stronger for this adventure. Braver, more confident, better future ninja material. If two children have to die for the future of the leaf village then so be it old man." The small girl had Asuma's full attention now. She couldn't be more than 6, so why did she know so much about the harder side of life. Why did she think any type of death was alright to sacrifice?

"If they were weak enough to die in the woods that surround our village then they had no future anyway. We trained them to survive, it is their own fault they died." The older girl seemed to be almost bored with the discussion going on. However it wasn't the girl's attitude that caught his attention. It was a feather that decorated her brown and red streaked hair. A feather, Shikamaru had told him once about a feather. Now when was that?

"_The chunin exams are coming up soon. I was thinking of entering you three." Asuma and his team where once again seated at a simple barbecue dinner in town. They had had a good day of training. All three of the teens were showing a great ability in teamwork and their clan abilities were improving fast. Along with the skill and talent they would need to face the future chunin exam. _

"_Troublesome, Are you sure we are ready for such a test?" Asuma hide his amusement as the lazy boys head was punched into the table top by the team's only girl Ino. _

"_Yes we are ready__.__ Who could possible beat us?" Asuma could say he was curious too. Most genin teams thought themselves invincible. It was a general flaw that had been the fall of plenty of ninjas: genin and higher._

"_Sasuke.. munch… is pretty strong." Yes the Uchiha was strong for a genin. And if he was placed against them one on one he might be able to beat his team. However he wouldn't put his team down before the fight even began. They had trained hard. They might be able to win. Espically if they fought as a team._

"_No Sasuke isn't what I am worried about. No there is a more dangerous team out there. No They aren't really a team now, I heard their third member died however the demonical sisters are something to worry about." Wh0? He couldn't remember hearing that name before. _

"_Those two brats. God Shikamaru why would they worry you. The one is what six years old and neither one of them had much training before graduation. They probably only know the basic jutsus and some book smarts. Nothing to worry about." Six. Ino can't possibly be right. Why would there be any team with someone so young in the times of peace. Of course back in the time of war young protégés had graduated early. But now without the fear of invasion and death, parents and his father wouldn't usually allow one to graduate so young. It was harmful in the long run mental, and physical. _

"_No Ino that is the reason I fear coming up against them. They had little to no time to prepare for the genin test. Where we had years to learn the things we would need to pass. Plus we know nothing about them, their abilities, their dreams, their ideas, or even their training. They are a mystery group we have no way to prepare for. I hope to never have to fight either of them."_

"That is not how things are done here girls. We are in a time of peace with our neighbors. We do not train children to kill each other. Do you understand me?" Shikamaru had been right there was more to these two girls then they knew. However the genius descriptions of the two hadn't done them justice. No genin acted like this.

….meow…..

"And another thing I have been wondering about. Do you two mind telling me where the money for your house has come from." Trisha wanted to sigh. She could be training, reading, drawing, anything but this.

"Oh grandpa, a genie gave it to me." If a bloody broken dying man was a genie. Then yes Lexi a genie gave it to you.

"A genie, like the grant three wishes kind of thing?" Trisha held herself back from rolling her eyes. No the kicking cute puppies kind.

"Yupe he was passing through Wave for his master and got tired of carrying all his mean master's money so he gave it to me. He said I was cute." Yeah sure he did. In between which scream or curse did he say that?

"God Damn it Lexi, can't you be serious for onc…" The Hokage was on another rant. Dull.

"Hokage-sama, sorry to interrupt, but the jounins are here for the meeting about the chunin exams." The secretary had finally gotten up the courage to interrupt the Hokage's rant just in time to stop Trisha from falling asleep. God the Hokage could complain forever after he started. Wait she said Chunin exams?

"Oh yes yes. Sorry to keep you waiting. I will speak to you girls later about your punishment." The Chunin exams were happening already. That was great they could finally get better missions if they passed the Chunin exams.

"No I think we will stay. After all I believe this discussion has something to do with my sister and I since Iruka-sensei isn't here to represent us, we will stay." Trisha didn't bother seeing what the reactions to her speech were, instead she waved Lexi out of her chair. Moving over in her own to provide room for her. It would be easier to silently communicate to each other if they were in touching distance.

"You do not have a place in this meeting for many reasons. One a genin team can only enter the chunin exam with the permission of their jounin sensei and myself. Two you do not have a third teammate and this exam is done in teams of three. And three you are pissing me off." Yes he was right. They would need a third player.

"One Iruka-sensei hasn't been around enough lately to see our status. Two you could loan us a genin for the exams. And three oh you know you love us." The jounin snickered as they took their places around the room.

"After your behavior lately I cannot think of one reason you two are mental prepared for such a complicated and dangerous exam." Damn it. Why did they have to do something like this like right before the Chunin exam? Why didn't the stupid manga have a better sense of time? They could have gone on a good streak for a while. Tap. Oh so Lexi was taking the agreement.

…meow….

"Trisha, isn't the Chunin exam for everyone? Doesn't all the villages Hokages come and a bunch of other ninja? Why can't we enter if all those other people can?" The Hokage could feel his gloating pride fall away at Lexi's words. Yeah the Hokages would be arriving for the last test. All those foreign ninjas.

"Well the Hokage says we were too bad to join in. We will have to find something else to do with our time." What! That couldn't be a good thing.

"That's all right I don't like test anyway. However with all the new ninjas coming to take it we will have a lot of new people to play with. I have a bunch of new jutsus to try out. It will be so much fun." No no no. That can't happen. IF they messed with the foreign ninja teams during their stay for the exams, the child could start a full fledge war. This could not be happening.

"Oh and maybe we could make a new pet. We do have a couple of extra empty rooms. We could get someone for Haku to play with." Please God kill him now. He just didn't want to be the Hokage anymore. These two sisters were just too much for him.

"Maybe a red head or…" Damn it he didn't want to admit it but he would have to give in.

"Fine you may enter the exam however there will be conditions. You will follow them and if any of them are broken you will lose more than your library privileges." God save him from his job. And kill all the jounin who were at this moment openly laughing at him. Especially his smirking son.

….meow…

The hokage had finally had them kicked out after they had agreed to the conditions and signed the paperwork for the exam. Conditions what a laugh. Do not kill anyone from now until the second test of the exam. And even then do not kill anyone from the leaf village at all during the exam. Killing ignorant leaf ninja wasn't anything either girl would miss. So they had killed their old teammate, they hadn't killed any other leaf ninja and had no reason to at the moment. Well besides annoyance reason. God some people in this village where just such a pain.

Do not cause an international disaster. Of course since when could two children do that. And anyway the Hokage would not need their help with that, since Orochimaru was on his way.

Of course there had been another rule to follow. The last and stupidest rule was also the most funnyish. Keep your new teammate alive. The Hokage wasn't taking any chance that they killed their new teammate, especially after what happened to the last one. What reason would they have? He or she was only a temporary teammate after all.

"Well that went well." The streets were almost bear as they stepped from the Hokage tower. It was one of the calmer times of day. Of course however as calm as it was at the moment it would just be filled up in less than an half an hour, when the business peaked up again.

"Sure if you call being pulled from our beds in our pjs well." Lexi held in her laughter at Trisha's sour mood. Lexi was in a great happy mood. It was going to be a great couple of weeks she just knew it. The chunin exam was finally almost here. Orochimaru, Gaara, and way too much innocent blood spilled. What a fun time. Who ever said life was dull.

"Trisha want to play a game. It will cheer you right up." Lexi had spotted a well-known jounin reading his orange book just down the street and was more than in a playful mood. After all it had been a while since they had bothered to bug Kakashi and his book

…meow…..

"Gotta keep one jump ahead of the jounin." Trisha voice broke the silence of the morning as she dogged Kakashi's grab to reclaim the icha icha she now held out of his reach.

"One swing ahead of the sword." God he wasn't in the mood to play today. First he had to enter his team in the chunin exam and now the demon brats had stolen his innocent book.

"I steal only Kakashi's porn." Kakashi had finally gotten the back of Trisha's shirt in his grasp and was about to yank her off her feet when she threw his book up into the air with her next little song line. What was with the song? Is there a song about stealing his books.

"Its so Orange!" Lexi's scream split the air and brought shop keepers from their empty stores. A quick move on the brat's part put Lexi grabbing his book moments before his hand could touch it.

….meow…

"One jump ahead of Kakashi." Lexi could see all the curious stares of the civilians she passed as she made a fast dash down the road, Kakashi only one or two steps behind. This is just what Trisha had needed to brighten up.

"That's all and that's no joke." Kakashi had taken the game up a step as Lexi found out as she jumped out of the way of half a dozen kunais that stroke the ground where she had been. Good if the guy wasn't careful he might just hit the book.

"This man doesn't appreciate I'm cute." With a last glance at the man flying through hand signs. Lexi Mad a quick jump to the roof and hopeful out of the way of whatever Kakashi had in the workings. This chase was becoming a little more extreme than she had had planned.

"Monster! Demon! Terror! Take this!" Kakashi's voice reached her even as she made her way away from his jutsu forming form. Wait wasn't that the scroll for the dog summoning. Fuck.

Lexi made a break to Trisha's location. Thank god Trisha was waiting close to one of the higher locations in town. A great nice four story building.. oh thank you god cause they hadn't really planned for a bunch of nin dogs racing to their location out to attack them over a book. Couldn't this guy take a nice joke and song without killing them?

…meow…

Trisha had noticed the group heading for her from a distance away giving her the time she needed to get up and off the ground before they descended upon her. A swift pass and a brief smile and Lexi was gone leaving only Trisha and icha icha waiting for Kakashi's arrival.

"Just a little porn guys." Moments later Trisha was surrounded and Kakashi's dogs were waiting for their orders below. Not what they had planned for the song but it fit in a way. Of course she was a little more worried of getting through this without getting herself bitten.

"Rip her open, take it back, guys." As the dogs attacked Trisha made her move and ran towards the watching crowd. Making her way to wave within the innocent civilians and laughing ninjas. Hopeful Kakashi wouldn't use too much lethal force within the crowd of innocent passer bys.

"I can take a hint, gotta face the facts..." Now what to do. Perfect, The book soared throw the air as Trisha threw it with perfect aim into a shocked man's hands to be caught by reflect and years of training.

…..meow…..

"Your my only friend ANBU!" The ANBU had just come back from a tiring mission when he felt something flew towards him. The catch was a reflect on his part as he just didn't want to be hit by whatever was aiming his way. Of course once he heard the singing voice and released who had thrown it and what it was he had caught he wished he had just let him hit him into unconsciousness.

"WHHAAAAATTTTTT?" How could this happen? How did he get in the middle of a demon and Kakashi? Why had his mission not been harder and taken longer? Anything would be better than this.

The ANBU made a quick and fast decision as he made a dive deeper into the crowd and tried to make his way away from the nin dogs. If Kakashi was using nin dogs then he wasn't thinking too much about communication and was more on the destroy and retrieve kind of mind frame. It was in his best interest to find his way to someone who could deal with the copy nin. Unless of course he wanted to die.

A nin dog broke through the crowd on his left and the ANBU made his way to the roofs. God what did he do to deserve this.

Citizens laughed as he dodged dog after dog. This was not his day. This was worse than any mission. Why were things like this always happening to ... Wait what happened to the book.

He froze in his spot as he stared at his hands in shock. He had had that darn book moments ago. Where did it go… Ahhh

….meow…

Lexi giggled as she watched the shocked ninja get attacked by the dogs. Stupid guy should have thought about his situation a little more. And to think she hadn't technical harmed him in any way. Kakashi dogs did that. So the Hokage couldn't be mad.

"She's become a one-nin rise in crime." Lexi laughed as she ran back out of the crowd. She couldn't help but laugh at the old women shaking their heads and booing her behavior. Their comments weren't any where a big deal. Like she cared what old people thought about her.

"I'd blame her parents except she hasn't got 'em." Yes she did but it would have totally been their fault anyway. Plus she didn't like her parents enough to care if they bad mouthed them. They had been terrible parents. Much better to be an orphan.

"Gotta read to live, gotta steal to read." Lexi sang out as she ran towards the street corner before her.

"Tell you all about it when I got the time!" Lexi left the booing citizens behind as she dashed behind the corner just as Kakashi got his dogs off the ANBU and just in time to make the book switch with Trisha.

…..meow….

Kakashi growled as he quickly made his way back to the chase. His dogs only steps behind. He would get those stupid demon brats.

"One jump ahead of the slowpokes." Trisha jumped with a bit of charka ahead of his nin dogs and threw his poor innocent porn book to Lexi.

"One skip ahead of my doom." A catch and dodge late and Kakashi's sword missed Lexi's hide by inches. He had been so close. And again his poor poor book soared through the air as he missed the grab.

"Next time gonna hire Ibiki instead." Ibiki to do what? Distract him instead of Anko? Anko had distracted him with her snakes and had held him immobile as they had stolen his book. So Ibiki instead of Anko or was their someone else in this plan.

"One jump ahead of the Cyclopes." Damn it Lexi, he isn't a Cyclopes. He had two eyes. He just had to cover one up or pass out from charka exhaustion. And damn it stop throwing his book.

"One hit ahead of the pack." His dogs were tiring from the constant misses and becoming discouraged as two girls quickly made fools of him as they switched the book back and forth.

"I think I'll take a stroll around the block." Kakashi swore out loud as Lexi disappeared from sight with his book in a flutter of leaves and Trisha poofed out of existence.

…meow…

"Stop, theif! Demon! Monster! Scandal!." Trisha couldn't help but giggle silently as she waited for Kakashi and his group to run around the corner and for him to discover what fate his poor porn was about to have.

"Let's not be too hasty." Kakashi's eyes were filled with horror as he finally arrived to see his book only a few inches away from a bucket of water.

"Still I think he is rather tasty." What….. or who was that.

Alright that goes with the song but who said it, cause that's really really weird. Alright…. She is just going to ignore the weird person in the crowd of watchers.

Lexi appeared next to the frozen Kakashi and hugged herself to his side. "Gotta read to live, gotta steal to read. Otherwise we'd get along."

"WRONG." Trisha giggled as Kakashi threw Lexi away from him and charged her after the book.

"One jump ahead of the paw prints" Trisha made a dive between Kakashi's legs as Kakashi dove for the book. The bucket spilled and Kakashi was covered in water as the dogs picking up the chase trampled over him to get to her leaving dirty muddy paw prints all across his Jounin vest.

"Demon" Kakashi spit out the dirt as he dragged himself from the ground to continue the chase. Trisha would never forget how goofy he looked at that moment. Wet, dirty and covered in paw prints.

"On hop ahead of the pack" Either the dogs were getting slow or she was getting faster. Cause this time she had plenty of time to jump out of the way. Poor puppies.

"Monster" Of course where the puppies got slower Kakashi was just getting madder. And smarter it would seem since Trisha found herself caught in Kakashi grasp and being shock for her life. Ouch small body and its shake able self. If she had been her 20 something self instead of her teen slef she wouldn't have been so easy to shake. Her head was totally ringing and she had a headache.

"One trick ahead of disaster" Trisha laughed openly as she watched Kakashi's shock and tears of sorrow as his book poofed out of existence like any other clone and he was left holding onto thin air.

"Thief" Trisha sighed as she dragged herself out of the ground where Kakashi had thrown her in his rush to get Lexi. God the ground still hurt. But it had been fun. Too bad the song was almost over.

…meow….

"They're quick, but I'm much faster" Lexi was having a ball as she dodged each mouth full of fangs and claws of dogs that seemed to get slower each minute. Kakashi's screaming self was entertaining. This was the best day ever.

"Take that" The sound of chirping birds filled the air and Lexi froze. He couldn't be serious, he would destroy the house and well more importantly her. She was too young to die.

"Here goes, better throw my hand in. Wish me happy landing'. All I gotta do is ….. GAARA!"


	42. Chapter 42

So the chunin exam is starting and Gaara has arrived. Everyone is happy right? Right? Right? RIGHT!

I know I am cause I like Gaara and his blood thirsty ways.

Disclaimer… I don't own….. Warning… if you don't get these by now you are dumber than a candy cane.

….meow…..

Lexi had dodged Kakashi's aim as she had thrown herself off the building and landed into the street only to see the one person she couldn't help but love. Gaara.

Without a single thought Lexi threw Kakashi's books into the air and jumped onto Gaara into a big hug. Kakashi's cry of Noooo and his tears of distress as his book soared through the air towards a puddle didn't even register to Lexi's ears. His sobs of happiness when his book landed next to the puddle instead of in it also didn't matter anymore. Panda was here.

…meow…

To Gaara the day was like any other he had faced his whole life. Though he and his siblings were in the village hidden in the leaf and about to take a chunin exam, he didn't feel like much was different. He didn't care about his father's invasion, about becoming a chunin or even the village politics. He watched as the villagers smiled and laughed. Unlike home no one here was scared of him, but he was sure that it wouldn't last. No one here knew he was a monster, and when they found out then the hate and fear would come. Just like his siblings below him.

His mother was hungry; he could feel the desire for blood spreading through his body and the sand on his skin. He would have to find someone worthy of his mother's hungry. He needed to kill, to find someone's blood to prove his existence. However he couldn't do that now.

Gaara had taken to watching his brother threaten a random leaf child. He wasn't sure if it was worth it to shop him. On one side his father had demanded they make no scenes and if they were caught they might be suspended from the chunin exams. Both would put a damper on his father's invasion plans. However on the other side he really didn't care about the boy or his father's plans.

He was about to just leave when two leaf ninjas appeared on the scene loudly demanding his brother to let go of the brat. This was a different matter. Killing a random child they could have just hide the body, however two missing leaf nins would arise suspicion especially since they were young and probably still had a jounin sensei to check up on them.

"Put the brat down. You are disgracing our village, Kankuro." Gaara could see the fear enter his sibling's faces at his appearance. He tried to ignore the sharp pain that attacked his chest at the fear in his eyes. He didn't care if they feared him. They were nothing to him.

"I'm sorry Gaa…" Gaara blinked in shock as one moment he was standing alone next to his sister and the next there was a scream and a small form throwing itself at him.

"Panda! Love you lots and lots." Gaara could feel the blade touch his throat as the small child hugged his throat. His sand that always protected him seemed to shrink back from the blade's edge. His mother's blood lust and rage quieted into fear. One wrong move and that kunai could be in his throat. Who in the world confessed love while they threatened someone?

…meow…..

Her brother was a moron that was all she had to say about him. If he didn't end up dead by pissing off a leaf nin he would be killed by Gaara before they were able to return to Sand. So she wasn't shocked to find Gaara threatening Kankuro. However her brother did have brains enough to realize he had to apologize fast or not walk away from this encounter, so she had though this whole thing would be over fast. However Kankuro's apology was cut short by a scream of Panda as a small black and red haired child ran through the group of leaf nin and threw herself at her brother. Her deadly and unfeeling brother. At Gaara.

Temari flinched expecting the child to be dead in less than a second. Killed by the sand from getting too close to Gaara, however the desert coffin never even started to form. Instead the girl was hugging Gaara's throat and rubbing her head against him like she was a stray kitten. Her small confession of love was the only sound in the air as Temari tried to think of what to do or say.

"Lexi?" Temari was about ready to try to pull the child away from her brother's still frozen form, before her brother's shock wore off when she heard the pink haired nin speak. She had completely forgotten them until she heard them, and the girl's voice made her shiver in the afternoon sun. There was fear in that girl's voice. Not fear for the child, but fear of the child. A lot of fear of the child.

"Lexi, where is your sister?" Temari turned to face the girl as both leaf nin started to slowly step away from her and her brothers. The blond one making a fast grab for the brat that had ran into Kankuro and quickly moving the boy behind himself. They were scared. Not of her brother Gaara, but of the little girl.

"Oh, She was playing with Kakashi. I'm sure she will be along soon." Gaara was still standing there unmoving as the child hugged him and smiled innocently at the leaf nin. She looked and sounded like any small, young, naïve child. Why were the others afraid of her? Why were about to run? They were ready just minutes ago to fight her and her brother for that small boy, but this small little girl made them want high tail it out of there.

"Lexi, the sand nin are under the village's protection. Please don't kill them." Temari froze and stare at the child in shock as Lexi started to laugh. She gasped as the child moved to better look at the leaf ninja and Temari caught a flash of silver next to her brother's throat. At the kunai that was pressed up against her brother's throat. This girl had gotten past the ultimate defense. Who was she? What was she?

…meow…

Sasuke had come upon Naruto and Sakura arguing with the sand nin. He had been about to interfere when the whole situation went to hell. Sakura was trying to talk Lexi down but it wasn't work. Probably because Lexi hated his loud teammates. If Trisha had been there she could have talked some reason into the girl, but she wasn't and Lexi's laughter promised nothing good was about to happen. It would not be good if these sand nin died during a Konoha's sponsored chunin exam, especially since they have a peace treaty with the village hidden in the sand.

"What do you want for their lives?" Sasuke spoke up from his seat on a branch of a nearby tree, hoping to stop or delay the slaughter. Dealing had worked for Kakashi during the mission to wave after all. Maybe if he was really luck and god was on his side it would work for him.

"You wish to bargain for them? Why, that's not like you, Sasuke?" No. he guessed it wasn't, but it wouldn't be good for him to be around her when she started to slaughter people. He couldn't beat her at his current level and she didn't seem to care much about who she killed or who died. After all even when her teammate died it hadn't meant much to her. Not one tear or sniffle. He still kind of went with the belief that she or her sister killed the boy. Come on a giant goldfish just happened to come by and eat him. Who would believe that?

"Well. I don't wish my team to be drawn into the scandal. We would be punished for not stepping in to stop you." Sasuke quickly moved between Lexi and the other sand nins leaving only one left in the danger zone.

"I see. Well then let's bargain, Uchiha." Sasuke could see his own teammates start to relax. If she wanted to deal it meant he had a chance she wouldn't kill them. Or it at least could buy some time for a rescue to hopefully come. Where was Kakashi-sensei when he actually needed the guy?

….meow….

Trisha watched as Kakashi cried in relief and apologized to his poor innocent porn book. He petted it like a priced pet and cast paranoid looks at all the civilians staring at him with confusion and disgust. He was making a spectacle of himself with all his whining of why and promises of protection. No more bad girls will touch you, icha icha. I will protect you.

God what a funny man. Playing with him never got boring. Wonder what happened to Lexi?

….meow….

Lexi wanted to laugh. Sasuke was trying to deal with her for a life she wouldn't and couldn't take. Wouldn't because, well Gaara was amazingly one of the best characters in the whole anime. He was cute and violent when young and hot and well powerful when he was older. And she couldn't take his life because she had already made a deal with the Hokage not to kill anyone until the second exam had started. No killing was allowed or she wasn't allowed to take place in the exams. So Gaara was never in any really danger of death. At the moment.

She just wanted a hug without having to die in the middle of it. And since touching Gaara with the ultimate defense working is a death sentence, she had had to get past it.

And here comes the use of wind charka on a kunai. It had taken months to get it right. Just the right amount of charka and learning how far off the blade to make it. And keeping it constant. And lucky for her it had worked perfectly, cutting through the sand and lying without cutting the skin against Gaara's throat. Allowing her to get her hug and live to see tomorrow.

The original plan had been to hug and run. But Sakura had stopped that. However she had to end this before Gaara just pushed his confusion aside and tried to kill her.

….meow…..

Gaara had listened to the child, Lexi, deal with the black haired boy, Sasuke, for his life. So far they were arguing on how long his life was worth. Lexi wanted Sasuke to be her slave for a year, Sasuke wasn't willing to go past two months. He had of course tried days and weeks but she had said that a very big war was worth a lot longer than that to get rid of it.

The blade hadn't really moved this entire time. She was good, even for a trained ninja it was hard to just hold a weapon still like that. With the charka added in it was near impossible for most. She was worth feeding to mother.

Three things seemed to occur at once the next moment. The deal had been set at 4 months, an older girl that looked a lot like the one stuck to him walked around the corner and onto their street, and Gaara started to work his sand from the gourd on his back.

"See you later Gaara." He had just about been ready to start the attack but hesitated a few seconds as Lexi's hug tightened and she kissed his sand covered check. The hesitation caused his attack to be seconds too late as the kunai at his throat vanished and the girl jumped away from him and ran towards the newest leaf nin.

"Trisha Save Me!" His hesitation cost him his prize as the sand raced towards the running girl to only be stopped and flung back to him by the new leaf nin's wind jutsu as Lexi hide behind her legs.

…..meow….

Thank god she had practiced her jutsu reaction times. She could have been squished, a puddle of blood and guts on the road. Leave it to Lexi to bug the one man who could and would kill them.

"What did I tell you about playing with your food, Lexi?" How could she forget Gaara was supposed to appear sometime during the chunin exam. She really wished she had watched all the anime now. Of course she missed the episodes that had had one of the biggest killers of the anime in it.

"It's like dinner and a show. Much more fun and entertaining." fF she wasn't in the middle of a group of people planning to invade her new home and kill her sooner or later, she might have laughed and agreed but food shouldn't be able to kill them.

"No. If you play with it, it might get away before you're able to finish drinking the blood. Then you're out of a meal, tired, and might have to deal with a revenge scene later on. Now say good bye to your new pet. We have to go get Haku back from Hinata." Plus they needed to do a restock before the exams.


	43. Chapter 43

So I guess I am a terrible fanfiction writer. And a terrible student. And a terrible employee. I'm just not too god at this living thing. Sigh. Oh well.

So the next chapter of Luna moth. And we are entering the chunin exams.

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any other random fictional cartoon.

…meow…..

Shopping and restocking had taken most of what had been left of the afternoon. By the time the sun had started to descend below the horizon both girls had had all the possible supplies that they might require sealed into their storage seals they had had inked onto their skin. Lexi's small seal had been tattooed to the back of her hand. At first glance it looked like a sleeping dragon. A small sleeping dragon curled around a pile of gold and jewels. Surrounded by the bones and skulls. It was seriously detailed with each scale and jewel showing clearly and realistically inked on. It was in black and white though no color.

The tattoo artist had taken some convincing to even give her a tattoo. Turns out he had a problem tattooing a child. Stupid ignorant civilians. It had taking a while to convince the man that it was perfectly alright to give Lexi a tattoo. It had also taken approve from the Hokage since she didn't have a guardian or anything to assure the guy.

The tattoo had taken days to complete and Lexi had had to make sure he had done every line right. This man had been the best in town. She and Trisha had made sure he was the best and most accurate. After all if the man had messed up even one line the whole tattoo would have been useless and the seal wouldn't have worked. However for all his skill he thankful hadn't noticed the seal that was hidden within the tattoo. He had thought them strange when they requested special ink for the certain sections of the tattoo, but didn't ask many questions. He was the best tattoo artist in town. Ninja probably came in with weird request all the time. Of course that didn't mean he was trust worthy. So Trisha had wiped the man's memory clear of their encounter replacing it with a meaningless encounter with a couple random civilians he would never see again. Of course killing him would have been the most sure fire way of making sure he couldn't talk but he was the best in town and he might be useful in the future. Lucky him he gets to live another day.

The seal was hidden within the lines of the tattoo and had all she might need in the exams and more just in case something went wrong. Hiding the seal with in the tattoo allowed her to keep her tattoo hidden from those she didn't want to know. After all she wouldn't want everyone to know. What if she got captured? They might cut off her hand to keep her away from her seal. She liked her hand.

With the shopping and restocking over Trisha and Lexi had moved on to strategy. What were they going to do for the exams? What were they not going to do? However they were not ANBU level. They could never be sure they didn't have followers. Trisha was fast in putting up a genjutsu, and Lexi made the silencing jutsu. It was the best they could do for now. Hopefully any followers would still be underestimating them. However for the better protection another genjutsu was cast over Trisha's doodle pad and anything too dangerous for others to know they knew was written and not spoken. It was the best they could do with their skill.

Planning for the exams was harder than planning Shigure's murder. Trisha hadn't actually watched the part of the anime with the exam. She had seen before it and after it but had missed the actually episodes with details on the exams. She had the general idea what was about to happen but none the big details. So all the plans had to go off Lexi's memory and the hope that their very existence didn't change too much in the time line.

…meow…..

They had gone to bed early that night. Haku in his crib with his cute little dragon sheets surrounded by the stuffed animals Lexi had filled the room with. Lexi a small speck in her king size bed, curled around Azul. Trisha had checked on both one last time before she had retired to her own room. All was peaceful when she fell asleep that night.

Of course dawn had arrived too soon for Trisha's mind as the morning light stole away the illusion of security sleep had brought. Today was the start of something that once again could get them killed. Trisha quickly dressed for the day and joined a half asleep Lexi in the kitchen for breakfast.

Breakfast had been a messy affair. Eggs and toast to cook. Haku throwing it all around the kitchen and spilling milk all over the floor. However it was thankful soon over and the girls left the dishes in the sink and left for the academy.

….meow…..

Yin had woken up early that day to make sure he would arrive in time to meet his new teammates. It had come as a surprise that he had been allowed in this chunin exam. He had thought that he would have to wait out a year for a new team. So he was more than glad that his sensei had found a pair of other genin ready for the test that he could partner up with.

His sensei had come with him this morning to meet his teammates and was waiting alongside him at the door of the academy. They had watched a lot of teams past through. Some looked weak and young, some strong, some just plain out strange. Some were cause of nerves like the hyuga. Some he tried not to laugh at like the hyuga's teammate Lee.

"Sensei, do you know who they are?" Yin shifted as the academy wall started to feel hard and uncomfortable against his back.

"No, I was just told not to underestimate them based on appearance." Oh. So his sensei didn't know what they looked like either. Well they still had ten minutes left before the exams started. It wasn't like they were late.

"So, they must not look str…" He felt a tug on his pant leg and cast a look down to see a small black and red haired child. She looked no older than his seven year old brother. Maybe a little younger if the toy in her hand was any hint.

She stood there by his side in a small pair of red overalls with a black and orange stripped shirt underneath. Her black hair was set in a pair of ponytails and she had a small blue stuffed bunny in one of her hands.

"Hello there, are you lost?" He kneeled down next to her smiling. Maybe she was lost, that or she might be an academy student who thought she had class today.

"Trisha he is very naïve. He's going to hold us back." He hadn't noticed the second older girl's arrival and was too shocked to react when he did. What kind of kid talked like that?

"There's nothing we can do about it now. We will just have to keep him alive long enough to get to the third exam. After that he's on his own." The older girl had arrived to stand towering over where he still kneeled, a look of disappointment on her face. He wasn't a failure. He was a strong for a genin. How would he hold them back?

"You're my teammates?" Why would he be teamed with a child? She was what about six years old. His brother was seven and couldn't even throw a kunai right.

"Yes. You are our replacement. Our first one got eaten by a fish. I'm Trisha and she's Lexi." Trisha pulled him to his feet so that he stood instead of kneeled in front of them. He was seriously paired with a child.

"Fuck. What was the Hokage thinking? I didn't agree to this. No way is my last student going to be just another one of your games!" Sensei swore? They were just children. A fresh out of the academy genin and a child. Why did he act like he was signing him up to die?

…meow…..

Trisha wanted to sigh. Why did Jounin sensei's always become so attached to their students? It's not like they are their kids or anything. They're ninjas. Ninjas died young, it's common knowledge. Growing old meant you either was strong or stayed away from violence. Not many make it that far.

It was like Iruka-sensei who panicked when they allowed team 7 to enter in the anime. Well it was worst in real life, he had been fine with it at first, and then he found out his team was in the exams too. He panicked, it was so funny. He went around telling the sensei and students of the rookie 9 to run for their lives.

Lexi and Trisha had spent some time yesterday watching him beg Naruto to back out. He had ever promised to pay for Ramen for a year. That would have seriously hurt his check book. Seriously the loudmouthed idiot could really eat for a midget.

This guy was almost as bad as Iruka-sensei. They hadn't even had the pleasure of meeting him before. The rumors must be terrible about them if people they hadn't even met were scared of them. It took almost all the time they had left to convince the guy they wouldn't kill the boy. What a bad start for the day.

They had just finished watching the sensei leave when the team 7 walked up towards them. They were going to be later than Kakashi's team if they didn't hurry up.

….meow….

He had started to become more than a little scared at how much his sensei did not want to leave. He had listened to Trisha's reassurances of his survival but he hadn't missed that his life was assured only for the first two exams. Did that mean that neither girl would protect or help him outside the exams? But they are all leaf ninja's; they were all on the same side. Shouldn't they be looking out for each other even outside the exams?

"Yin, you will do well to listen to me." He was snapped form his thoughts at the order and coldness in the child's voice. Lexi was standing in front of him her small hands playing with the bunny in her hands. But her eyes were not anything like a child's. They were harsh and cold like some of the enemy nins he had run into before. The ones who would kill him and enjoy it as his blood started to stain the ground. Eyes he had always been scared of were even scarier on a child.

"We promised the old man not to kill you during the exams. But if you cause us to fail the exams I promise you will wish you were dead long before I kill you.

…meow…

Trisha and Lexi quickly lead the pale boy up to the second floor where they stopped to watch the chunin play with the other genin teams too stupid to count their own steps. Come on it wasn't like this was a sky scraper. 3 floors. How could you mistake 2 for 3? Grow up and observe your world a little more.

Lee was in the middle of his suspicious act when team 7 came up behind them. "Yin pay attention to the actions of the others here. It can tell you a lot of how they will think and behave in future situations by observing them in everyday situations."

"Yes Trisha." Yin jerked at her voice but seemed to be working his mind back to reality. Even if she didn't want or need a third didn't mean she wouldn't point out things or help him grow. After all allies should always be stronger than your enemies even if you allies mean nothing more than cannon feed to you.

Trisha watched quietly as Lee started to challenge Sasuke. She considered just ignoring the challenge and move up stairs but she was curious to learn if her and Lexi's influence and presence had changed Sasuke's skill level. By what she had learned from Lexi last night, Sasuke was about to lose badly. His sharigan being able to see but him not being able to react in time compared to Lee's speed.

Yin was the only one shocked to see the sharigan appear. Sasuke's teammates and lee's weren't too impressed. Well besides Sakura who was still not cured of fangirlness.

Lee's movements were defiantly fast. Especially when you considered the weights he had on his body. He was faster than a genin now with the weights. How much speed would he gain by removing them?

Sasuke was definitely losing although he seemed to be less arrogant then he was supposed to be. Unlike before he didn't degrade Lee's skill or brag of the Uchiha name. Instead he seemed more interested in observing Lee's talents. He was probably working of gaining skills through Sharigan.

Cheater

All the rest of them had to read, practice, and learn the hard way. Stupid cheating Uchihas.

Lee's feet were about to slam Sasuke towards and more than likely into the ground when Lee's creepy sensei arrived with a poof of smoke. Trisha sighed at Lexi's excitement of the turtle and quickly pulled Lexi and a dazed Yin out of the room before Lexi could cause a scene.


	44. Chapter 44

I am so behind in life. Behind in my accounting classes. Behind on my college education. Behind on updating my fanfiction. And so tired from working. God why can't I just have a rich uncle or something die and leave me a bunch of money. They I wouldn't have to work 30 to 40 hours each week. I could actually relax and catch up with my life. The parts I hate, school and the parts I like, writing. Oh well anyone want to be my rich patron. Sigh. Can anyone tell I'm plan out depressed this week. : )

Ok so it's been like forever and I'm glad some people haven't forgotten me. First I'm actually going to mention a person, yes I know I don't actually thank you guys by name much but Begger4theMoment actually sent messages to my other stories to get my attention. I thought it was kind of cute. Imaginary pet panda bear for you.

Ooooookkkkkk. So I don't own Naruto. Come on do you think I really do.

Let's move on to the first exam !

~ sorry no read over I kind of hot and way too sleepy ~

….meow…..

Lexi and her small team were able to get inside the testing room with little difficulty. They had no real rivals or friends so no one tried to stop them to talk. They had a real peaceful arrival compared to Naruto's team.

"They're as noisy as ever aren't they Sasuke." Lexi smiled as Sasuke tensed and hned beside her. He was so much fun to play with. Easy enough to scare but one of the last to actually show it. He tried so hard to hide his emotions, be them positive or negative.

"Now what did we tell you about hning at us?" Sakura was fighting with Ino. Naruto was bragging to Kiba. Every other person besides Lexi's team and the Rookie 9 was glaring at the nosy crowd of rookies. What a nice way to start the exam. Hostile environments, deadly enemies, and weak so called friends. Yes this exam was going to be great fun.

"You should be a little quieter. You're drawing a lot of attention. Making a lot of people unhappy." Sasuke was about to answer when Kabuto finally decided to make his arrival. At least some things hadn't changed in the time-line.

Lexi watched with half a mind as Kabuto explained his little ninja cards. She really wouldn't have even bothered to listen to what they said; after all she had seen it once on TV if Shikamaru hadn't interrupted the conversation. It probably would have been exactly the same.

"Trisha and Lexi Demoniac" Well that didn't happen in the show. Lexi watched with interest as Kabuto flipped through cards as Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari moved in closer with more interest. Oh how cute she and her sister was of interest to the sand siblings.

"Trisha a genin placed on a team with Yin as a replacement for Shigure, their original third member who was a casualty of a mission to wave. She has already completed a C turned A ranked mission. And is known for having no problem killing anyone who is an enemy." They were ninja of course they should have no problem with killing it was their job description after all.

"Her sister and teammate is Alexis Demoniac. Who is six years old and graduated in the last genin exam. She has been on the same missions as Trisha. They are both responsible for the death of Tora the cat who the mission desk says they barbecued and deep fried causing the owner to faint. They are also a known for causing public distributions and having a strange obsession with Kakashi, the copy-cat ninja."

"Do you have anything on just Lexi?" Gaara's voice was quiet but easily carried within the silent room.

"Lexi is young but able to keep up with her sister. She seems to be a cry baby and easily tired out. Is known to carry a stuffed bunny everywhere she goes and talks to the thing. Not much is known about her skill level." Of course not she wasn't about to give away her strengths and weaknesses to a stranger. The only way he would be able to know her techniques would be if he had a spy who could read reports that were for the Hokage only. That of if he already had someone on team 7 in his pocket. After all the wave mission was the only really serious mission they have had. No need to show flashy jutsu when you babysit or when chasing a cat.

….meow…..

Ibiki came in yelling as soon as once again Kabuto found his glasses broken and blood flowing gentle from his head. Trisha couldn't help the sign of disappointment. How could this guy still be able to hide within the ranks of leaf nins? He took the exam way too many times, come on even the will of fire wouldn't last that long. Plus he didn't seem to be showing any improvement. Shouldn't they have either retired the kid, or found out he was a spy? How do they think he has survived this long without dying on a mission or passing the chunin exam?

Trisha was taking a seat when she noticed Lexi's skipping towards one of the chunin or jounin standing next to the wall. This could be entertaining, well as long as it didn't get them thrown out of the exam.

…meow…

Kuisa had been happy to get an invitation to judge the first exam. She hadn't been a jounin long and she had been a little shocked to be picked. The chunin exam was an important tradition in the hidden villages. They were big opportunity in upholding the peace between the villages. Any conflict between the contestants could easily be blamed on the village holding the exam. Even if their village had no part in it. It was highly important that the exams go off without a hitch. So only those that were widely trusted and had the skill to stop any rising conflict were allowed to take parts in the exams. Usually this meant that only high jounin and ANBU would be within the judging task force.

She had been honored to be included. And was ready to do her best. To not make any mistakes. She had been instructed in her responsibilities for the day. She was to watch over the first exam. Mark done who cheated and when and how. If the level of skill that someone used to cheat was below chunin level they would be marked against the team. If it was count three times the whole team was out. She was prepared to start already leaning against the wall with her clipboard already in hand when she heard the soft almost unnoticeable sound of footsteps approaching her.

"Lady can you watch my baby for me, during the test? Pretty ease." All the present genin were rushing to their seats to avoid Ibiki's angry and in front of her was a small calm child in the middle of the chaos. The girl could hardly be older than six or seven. She wore a cute pair of overalls and had a backpack on that looked like it knock her over if it was even half full. A small stuffed bunny was clutched in her left hand. So cute she wanted her to look over her bunny.

"Sure I can. I can watch your baby doll." Kuisa kneeled down in front of the child and couldn't help smiling. She reminded her a lot of her of her smaller nieces and nephews. Young innocent and still learning about the hardship of life.

"Really you promise?" The child gave out the popular sign for a pinkie promise making Kuisa want to squeal and hug the girl to death. So cute. She of course as a good jounin restrained herself to finishing the pinkie promise without hugging the angel to death.

"Yea I promise. Is there anything I need to worry about? Does the baby need to be feed, a diaper change?" The girl shifted her backpack off and started to unzip it as Kuisa held back her hug impulse and her giggle at how cute the child looked, until the girl pulled out her baby and Kuisa felt like her world froze in shock as it was forced into her arms.

"…. He's eaten so no need to feed him. Diapers? Um here's a spare in case. Besides that I just need you to watch him. So here's his senbon if he gets cranky. He loves to play with it so he should quiet right done. No need to be so stiff he won't break at least I haven't broken him yet... Oh and if you drop him don't worry just pick him back up. Now Haku be good for mommy and don't kill the nice ninja. Kiss kiss." Kuisa stood there with a small toddler in her arms. a senbon and a diaper in one hand. A baby? An actual baby was in her backpack?

….meow…

"Alright now that you are done with your daycare arrangements, maybe you could find your seat brat!" Ibiki's voice crashed through the already quiet room. Lexi's giggle shortly followed. Why is Lexi never scared of logical things?

"Ok Mr. Bald man." Trisha zoned out after that barely listening to the rules of the first test. Lexi had described it to her earlier and she already knew that she shouldn't have a problem answering the questions. Of course since she already knew that the test wasn't really about the questions at all. It was supposed to be a mind game. After all Naruto passed by writing nothing down. So she can probably skip over the ones she didn't know the answer to. She would just leave it blank but she really needs something to do. This test isn't a minute long after all. Even she would get bored of staring into space for over an hour. After all reading a book during the test would probably be considered cheating. So she might as well work on the thing.

Trisha turned her test over with interest as everyone else started their test. A quick glance at their new teammate showed him about to do the same. A simple glare and hiss from Lexi had him putting his hands back in his lap with a cautious motion. His test once again untouched, face down on his desk. His instructions had been clear. He was to do nothing during this test. Just sit and breathe. He touches anything, he says anything, he even think about messing up their test and he would die. Good to know the boy was taking them seriously, cause it wasn't a threat, it was a promise they would be perfectly happy to cut his beating heart out of his chest if he messed up their chance with his weak naïve mind.

Lexi was doodling all over her test a couple rows in front of her. She had her plan; at least she said she did. A perfect way to cheat without getting into to trouble. And she would hardly have to do any work. Trisha trusted her not to get the kicked out at least. She might do something that pissed every one off or even made a few new enemies. That Trisha believed could happen. But she wouldn't get them kicked out during the first exam. After all Lexi was seriously looking forward to meeting the snake.

The test wasn't really difficult in a way. The level of cheating accepted was easily way lower than she had expected of a chunin exam. After all Sasuke's sharigan wasn't cause to be kicked out, neither was Ino's family jutsu, or Kiba's dog, or the Shino's bugs. If they had been in another village maybe they could be seen as cheating at chunin level. But this was the home village these Jounins grading the test must know what they were doing and they must know how to spot it. Cheating is only good if others don't know you are doing it, or it's too late to stop you after they do know. These people are going too easy on the genin.

The questions themselves, well she could answer almost all of them but that was only because of her extensive studying. Most genin that hadn't gained either the life experience or been hitting the books outside of class work wouldn't know the answers. Of course she was sure there was some throughout the room that could answer it. After all the class had a couple smart people.

"Ten Minutes left until the tenth question." Trisha sighed and shock her head. Lexi was still doodling by the look of it. Yin was still immobile. A motionless, stressed, sweating, genin. What a worthless teammate the Hokage has saddled them with.

…..meow….

Lexi doodled with half a mind as she kept an eye on the clock. She had to time this perfectly. If her move was too early then she would lose this game. And the game was too fun to lose. Victory would bring a lot of interesting and fun reactions. She couldn't wait to show these morons how stupid this test was.

Lexi's paper was full of random scenes of Naruto. She really wished she could be around when Ibiki saw this. Of course she didn't make it all futuristic. Not too many scenes that hadn't happened yet. Mostly it was covered of things that had already happened or was just common place. Shikamaru sleeping under a tree. Naruto running away from Iruka. Naruto's sexy jutsu. All in manga style. Of course there was the random scene of some of things that hadn't happened yet. Sasuke in his sound outfit. Orochimaru and his long tongue. Gaara's extraction. Most things were either common knowledge like Orochimaru's tongue weirdness, or were from so far in the future they would be over looked. But it made a great collage. Test time is so doodle time.

Ibiki glanced at the clock and his mouth started to open. It was time

"One time Cheat Jutsu." Lexi sprang up grabbed the paper in front of Shikamaru who was sleeping a couple seats from her in the row and loudly slammed hers in its place. She had hardly sat back down when the complaints started to arise. Too bad no one would have time to copy her awesomeness.

"Shut up you morons. Time is up; it is time for the tenth question."


	45. Chapter 45

Hi so it's been ages. I'm just rereading my last few chapters so that I can catch up to where we are. So everyone been waiting for this chapter right? Yea right! I don't mind. I've been so busy lately. I just want to graduate. School and work is way too much to deal with.

Ok so you all know the drill by now. If there is too many grammar and spelling errors mentioned I will fix them. I do suck at both. Just send me a PM.

Hope you enjoy this new chapter of Luna Moth. Let the chaos begin.

…..meow…

Ibiki's announcement that they had all passed had gone down with as much confusion as before. Nothing had really changed from what Trisha could see. Naruto had caused his scene and Ibiki had explained the answer and purpose to the confused masses. She couldn't tell if any small details such as words or expressions had changed since she never seen this scene in the anime but it seemed to fall in line with what Lexi had explained as the time table so she didn't think her and Lexi's presence had changed much in the time line.

"Mr. Bald man. Mr. Bald man. I did good right? No one died, do I get a treat?" Of course she could have spoken too soon after all a small child bugging the examiner for a treat hadn't been in the time line. Lexi was half standing on her seat and waving her hands so much her whole body seemed to move with it. Trisha could already feel the killer aura of everyone in the room. After all Lexi wasn't the most popular student in the room right now. She had kind of made them all feel pretty damn stupid in the exam not to mention her happy smiling face always seemed to make ninjas mad just because they liked to believe she shouldn't have even become a ninja much less participate in the exam.

So when Ibiki seemed to be reaching in his kunai pocket for a weapon. Trisha could see the glee in the other ninja's around her. They were wishing for Lexi to be taken down a notch. Yes they might not want her hurt, after all most of the people here probably didn't like the thought of a child being stabbed or wounded. They were after all pretty young themselves and a lot who had been able to pass were leaf ninjas and still too naïve to understand such things as blood lust, but they also didn't like that a child was showing them up. Of course they were more than disappointed when Ibiki's hand came out with not a kunai but an actually treat.

…..meow…..

A lollipop. A pink lollipop in the shape of what Ibiki thought was supposed to be a bunny. That was what he had had to carry all day in his pocket like some god damn civilian goody-too-shoes. What did the Hokage think he was a baby sitter? Of course he had heard before about the Demonical girls. He had heard about their pranks, their strangeness, even their strange obsession with the copycat. He understood they were someone who should be under supervision but he didn't understand why he had to be the one who had to deal with them today. Couldn't they bug someone else? He had minions that could have easily been forced to deal with them and the embarrassment of carrying a bag of cute candies all day. He would never life this done if the other ninjas in this room found out that he had a small pink bag with a purple ribbon holding it closed. A frilly purple ribbon. A bag of cute candies shaped like flowers and bunnies and other disgustingly girly things that he hadn't been able to stand looking at. This lollipop had seemed like the least dangerous thing to his reputation.

"Yea it's pink!" Ibiki sighed mental as Lexi jumped over her table landing promptly on the head of some non-expecting genin stationed before her and raced down to his desk at the front of the room. One second he was holding a lollipop the next it was gone. She was definitely fast; at least his job was done.

"It's a bunny. OMG a bunny isn't that like totally awesome! Is there more?" Ibiki had turned to walk out since he had given her the sucker after all he had promised to give her a treat not deal with her. But before he had even made a few steps he had been frozen in place by the girl wrapping herself around his legs. She looked so happy, carefree. So strange that he knew professional ninjas that feared her. He was going to love to crush her hopes. A smirk spread across his face.

"No now let me go." It happened so fast he didn't know what he was supposed to do in reaction. Anko's big entrance distracted him as a huge ball that turned into a banner came through the closed window sending glass everywhere. He didn't notice Lexi's small hands spread out charka strings that quickly attached to the banner and her wind jutsu that ripped the end of the banner around and past him into small useable ropes that quickly wrapped him up. His hands being bound together and connected to one of the mirrors above him. His legs were separated and rope tied together to the tables in the room. However both would have been easy enough to get out of if the banner ropes hadn't been wrapped around the rest of his body at odd intervals like his neck and across his chest. Not really holding him still or anything just tight enough to feel. And the entire banner stripes were full of small and large pieces of glass that were already cutting into his flesh. A large gash on his arm was bleeding already and a small nick on his neck was going to become a bigger issue if he moved more than an inch.

"Alright I'm Anko the second pra… um Ibiki what happened to you?" Ibiki glared at Anko as he looked to his side for the girl he knew was at fault, but she was already gone. His glare turned up to her desk to see her happily sucking on her new lollipop a new small pink bag spilled out on her desk that was now covered in bright colored candy.

"A demon happened now get me down."

…..meow…..

Lexi was in pure bliss she had found gummy bears within the bag and was happy munching in front of the gate to the forest of death. Of course it would have been complete bliss if gummy bears hadn't been disappearing ever few seconds.

"Damn it Trisha! Give me back my gummy bears." Lexi hadn't meant to yell so loud that some of the other constraints started to stare at her instead of listening to Anko's speech but this was starting to get irritating. They were her gummy bears damn it.

The Kunai that had been more than likely aimed at her cut by above her head in a newbie mistake that should have been below Anko's skill level and cut into Shino's arm, who had been standing behind her. She hid her giggles as she watched a small bug crawl out and onto the wound as his teammate Kiba went berserk.

"You should pay more attention when your superiors talk girl" Anko was in front of her in a flash to give her the 'I am awesome and scary' look. Lexi paused a sec as she watched Anko go off into her scare them silly rant. Too bad she hadn't licked Naruto's cheek like in the anime. "If you want to die here instead of in the forest of death I would be happy to…"

"Lollipop? It's purple and looks like a flower." Lexi shot out her hand with the first piece of candy she could find. Handing it over to Anko mid rant and tuned out the rest of the confusion and angry as she zeroed in on the one man/women she had waited all day to see.

Haku's small hands were wrapped around her pant leg so she couldn't run off and see what Snaky-san was doing. Instead she watched calmly as Snaky-san slithered in his soundless way up to Kabuto and passed a small bottle that contained what looked like a purple liquid. She hadn't seen this in the anime.

"Why are you such a child? And seriously are you taking your pet baby with you? What if it get eaten by a wolf or something? ..." Haku was giggling at all the motion happening in front of them. Anko didn't have the motionless angry down pack yet. She was waving her arms and pointing at Haku and the training ground as if to exclaim her point. Small Haku had started to walk the other day. He could say a few words and had been picking up talents fast. He was still really small for a baby at most he was about one but she was afraid the jutsu might have caused things to develop differently. His memories were definitely gone however he already had his bloodline awaken and there had been no cause for it to awaken since she shrunk him. He also seemed to retain some of the jutsus he knew from before. Like ice shuriken and the mist jutsu. Nothing that needed hand signs but more of a muscle or charka memory. Since his charka was the same it still knew how to do a few things. It had been a complete surprise when she found him chewing on an ice shuriken one morning after he had dropped his real one. That took self-soothing to a whole new level.

"Here is you kunai back Miss Proctor." Snaky's tongue appeared behind Lexi in her moment of inner reflection. His voice as cold and snake like as the anime made it seem. How could they not know it was him?

"Thank you. Not get over to the tables and sign the fucking waiver so you can all just get on and get eaten like good baby face genin."

…. Meow….

The gate was huge. Trisha stood at the gate as the teams started to get in position. The waivers had been signed. The scrolls handed out and the teams were ready to go. Well the more mature ones were. Some like Naruto were too busy being stupid. Good thing they got to go through a different gate. Their third was standing nice and quiet beside them. He was of no importance in this test. They just needed him to be alive at the finish line.

Lexi was standing to the side bundling Haku up in some strange coat she had had made for the kid. From what she had seen of the design it was a lot like a police bullet proof vest besides this one was light weight armor for his entire chest, head and half his legs. It looked a lot like an oversized hoodie. The boy could probably curl up in a ball inside and not be seen. The design would protect him from kunai throws and other simple weak jutsus. It however would not survive a direct attack from a strong enemy. But it was more likely for stray weapons and less direct attacks that the boy might accidental come in contact with. After all, the baby didn't have any enemies that would attack him. So no real reason for worry. However if a wild animal tried to eat him in there they would get a bad surprise all right.

It was lucky Haku had started to walk. It made getting him out of the line of fire easier to deal with. Of course Lexi had also trained him to throw ice weapons from the shadows on command. No one expected a baby to attack. It was funny to see to see the shock on random people's faces when the cute baby threw a weapon at them during the middle of their 'how cute' rants.

Trisha watched silently as other teams started to plan out their strategy. Of course plans being made in a mass group like this were bound to fail just because the chance of being overheard is high. Their plan had already been made. Well if you can call what they decided to do a plan. After all they didn't really care much about what was going to happen in the forest. Just as long as they got into the finals. They didn't really plan to change the main events of course that doesn't stop them from playing around and having a good time.

….meow…..

Orochimaru watched the weaklings around his make shift group. It had been so long since he had to deal with such a group of fools. The production of genins had lessened in the last years. Their skill and power levels seemed to be decreasing each year.

His ex-student Anko had grown into a strange adult if nothing else. He had wondered about that. He was still shocked a bit that she hadn't given into using the curse seal. Yes it was an older and less perfect seal but he had thought it would be able to corrupt her. Then again with all the blood lust pouring off of her she might be being corrupted and using violence and rage as an outlet. It was a good strategy. Not perfect but good.

The gates opened with a small almost unheard creak. They were not that often opened after all most ninja that would train in this training ground definitely had the power to just jump over the gate or even ascend over a section of the wall. Of course they could also just jutsu their way in. So why bother opening a gate that was so big to just let in one or two people at a time. Waste of time.

Orochimaru took off with a rush as the genin started to rush the gate he didn't want to get mixed in with the mass. His target was at a different gate so there was no reason to watch were the genin at this gate went. A few moments later he stopped to allow his fake teammates to catch up and Kabuto to make his own appearance. Everyone was just arriving when he felt the small tug on his pant leg. Someone had been able to sneak up on his side. Damn he had underestimated the ninjas in the exam.

"Hey mister can I have a snake?" The small child genin was standing at his side. A smile cast over her face. A quick sense of his surroundings put the girls' team to the side a little above them along with the baby that the team had brought along.

"Sorry angel I don't have any snakes." He wanted to just kill the girl but he was a little worried about the comment on snakes. If this child knew more than she seemed then who else did.

"Yes you do. You're the snake man." She seemed so cute. It was a great defense, too bad he had heard reports of her and her sister. Not enough for them to be of any interest to his current plans but enough that he knew that they were at least of some interest. They did appear from nowhere. That always was of an interest to the ninja world. No one ever came from nowhere. The appearance of ninjas not grown in some village was strange. It was a hard career to rise in without proper guidance. The progress they had made in such a short time made it seem that they must have had some type of training before they arrived. Some knowledge of the ninja arts. Plus any child ninja from Konoha was of interest. They didn't just allow any child so young to graduate unless they had serious skill and future potential. After all Konoha was known as the peace loving naïve land for a reason. They didn't allow for the production of children soldiers outside the time of war.


	46. Chapter 46

Hi again. So I have some new readers lately I believe. Strange. Sigh guess what only a month and a half before graduation and I can have a life. I am getting too old for this college thing. 30 some hours a week at work. Classes all week and online homework and exams. I am just plain exhausted and guess what no sleep. I get about 4 hrs. a week day on average. Yea me. But its ok I am making it through. I have decided to relax and breathe for a bit. I have picked up relaxing activities and have started to do things alone the last year or so. Now I can do things by myself on a regular basis. Like going to the movies I love the movies. I saw collapse of olmpyis and g. 2 lately. I wanna see the croods and the host this weekend since I finally have a few days off. Sat and sun ! If you work 37 hrs a week and 12 days in a roll you can have 2 days off. The joys of McDonalds. Sigh and I still have no money

Alright I aren't lying to myself no one cares how my life is going they just wanna read the story.

….meow….

"A snake man? And what may that be?" Lexi smiled up at the man who was one of the biggest villains this world had and Trisha couldn't help but want to laugh. It was so funny. He was trying to look confused and wasn't pulling it off. His own men were moving closer to their location and the simple fact that he kept casting small glances around the area. It was all ruining his innocent confused act.

"It's the man who has lots of snakes. Silly. Can I have one, can I can I." Lexi had started to pull on Orochimaru's pant leg in impatience. The same way small children did when bugging their parents for candy at the convenient store. It was so cute, even more so when Orochimaru started to push her away and shake his leg. He was so not good with children.

"You can calm down your men. We aren't here to interfere. It would be way too much work. Lexi just wanted to bug you a while." And pissing off the strong is a fun way to live. And die early but who wants to live long. The men had been moving closer each second as Orochimaru started to agree with the child. Trisha had seen his signal to his men. He was about to have them wiped out. After all it wouldn't do for them to have too much information. They might share it with someone who could actually do something to ruin his plans. It was the only smart decision to have them taken out of the picture. "Don't worry old man we are just a little bored of the exam. I'm sure traveling with you a while will be more interesting don't you think."

"Not very loyal to you village are you Demon sisters." Lexi was finally pulled off his leg and held into the air like a misbehaving puppy. Trisha hadn't bothered to move closer since Lexi could take care of herself after all. And the boy next to her was their only weakness in this exam. He died and the Hokage would punish them and they would fail the exam. It would be better to make sure someone was protecting the weakling all the time.

….meow…

"Of course were loyal silly. To ourselves." The girls got more interesting every second. It wasn't very often you found a leaf Nin that wasn't a pure loyalist. After all they were training from birth to love this village. But then again they weren't from this village. Maybe that was the reason. The smaller sister was still bugging him for a snake all the way through the conversations. Not even bothering to try to get down from his hold.

The older sister was still lounging against the tree above them. Not even bothering to run to her sisters rescue when his ninjas had started to move closer for an attack. She didn't seem to be worried at all. This could be a simple case of over confidence, stupidity, or she could be strong enough to not think them a threat. He didn't know which one it might be. He hadn't seen them really fight before. Only the stunt at the first exam from Lexi.

The only ones that seemed to be outta the loop was the baby and the boy, their third. The baby didn't seem to be paying any attention. He was in fact sitting on a branch playing with a senbon if he wasn't mistaken. The boy was standing at attention behind the girl in the trees. He was the most stressed out of the group. Scared and unsure. But the question was, was he scared of him and his ninjas or scared of his own team mates.

"So you have are just here for fun. Not to turn me in. What about your third there. Don't you think he might be a little more loyal?" The smile on Lexi's face was creepy to see on a small child. Her bunny pulled under her chin and her small hand started to form a thumb down.

"Well we only need him alive. No one said he had to be able to actually participate in this exam." There was a thud moments later as the small baby threw a dozen small senbon straight at the boy. Each one striking the boy in perfect accuracy. The boy didn't even get to react. Trisha's laughter filled the woods as the boy's unmoving body dropped from the tree.

…..meow…..

Orochimaru was about ready to kill someone. He had handed out commands and moved out to head for his target with the demonic sisters right by his side. The small one just behind him was still going on about wanting a snake. The older one was traveling through the woods. Doing some weird dance that looked like a sick version of a snake or something. Weird. There was a clone running around somewhere dragging their third member and one of his own ninjas was being forced to carry the baby. Turns out threating to cut off a men's penis worked even for his men. Of course when there was blood already running down your leg and the child seemed all ready to cut you up the rest of the way most men would give in. But he would have to remember to up the training level of his men.

"Come on can't I have a . . Oh time for some fun." He sighed as he tried to ignore the child who gained some speed and ran off into the woods to their right straight towards the closest group of ninja he could sense. Wonder if she was after a scroll. They would need one for their group to move on.

"So can I have a snake?" A few minutes later and she was back covered in blood and carrying a sack of rough and oddly shaped objects. Orochimaru watched in interest as the older girl moved over and took the sack with a nod. A few sec later it was sealed into a small storage scroll.

A few more hours after and Lexi disappearing and returning a few more times and he was almost on top of his target.

His own men were exhausted. The baby was more trouble than he was worth it seemed. He had spent the entire journey stabbing his men with senbon and laughing his head off at their curses and threats. He was finally calming down. He had started to nod off and probably would be asleep soon.

The younger girl was tired too. She was still right behind him but every few minutes she would rub her eyes and her questions were starting to come with longer segments of silence in between them. The older one wasn't doing too badly, but she was older. His best bet would be to go with the plan tonight so that if the girls had lied they would be too tired to be much of a threat. Soon the shirigan would be his.

…meow….

Lexi and Trisha relaxed against a stray tree as they watched the battle going on below them. Sasuke was doing somewhat better than Lexi remembered. But he was nowhere close to being good enough. Naruto was still a loser living on luck and Sakura hadn't really improved. It made for a boring show. Orochimaru was just playing with them but it couldn't be much fun for him. They were just too weak.

Haku had fallen asleep curled up in Lexi's lap hugging Azul like one of his teddy bears. It was kinda cute. Lexi couldn't help but smile at him even as she wanted to sigh because her legs were falling asleep under him. At least she had a show going on in front of her. The big bad snake picking on the small baby Nin. Too bad Trisha had stopped doing the snake dance. Nah Nah nah nah nah a nah. Nah a nah.

Orochimaru's ninja's were dead. Killed by Sasuke with one of his explosion. Another by Orochimaru for being weak. They weren't need any more anyway. Chances were that the one carrying Haku would have died by morning anyway. Haku did have a bag of poisoned senbon on him after all. What is the chance he had only been using only the non-poison ones. It was the guys own fault after all. The idiots had been throwing away Haku's senbon all night. He would have eventually run outta non deadly ones.

At least they had picked up a supply of new weapons though. With idiots throwing away their old supply they would need new ones. The only good thing about big exams like this is that you can pick up anything you want from a couple dead bodies. Lexi had been doing it all day. Kill the team pick their corpse clean. Weapons, pills, scrolls, anything useful went into a sack. Trisha would separate the sack later to see what they had gained. Of course that didn't mean they had given up on Haku's thrown weapons. They had clones all over the forest by now picking up dropped and forgotten weapons. And a few scrolls of course. They had more than enough to pass now

The more scrolls they had when they left the forest the less completion they would have in the next round. She would be more than happy to skip the next round. If only there team made it through then the fights would be short. Really short. After all the goal is to show you are chunin material not that you can win.

Slam. "GOAL. Did you see that Trisha. The Snakes are showing use an amazing game today. Smashing that Leaf man straight into that tree. That must have hurt more than his pride" Orochimaru cast them a small glance and Sasuke was still too busy to even notice throughout the battle.

"Wonderful showing today for the Snakes, Lexi. I believe I can still see his body outline on that oak. The Leaf's defense is just not up to par with the Snakes amazing offense today. It has been a long game of one painful smash down after another." Yin was still slumbering on the ground below them. He wouldn't be waking up till his body could cycle out the sleeping poison. Of course the Haku's senbon had also caused a living dead state. His body would be sore in the morning.

"With such an onside competition it is amazing that the Leaf team has lasted this long. Let's go back and rewatch the downfall of both the Leaf team. First out is Pinkie, smash done and poisoned without a serious fight." Weak weak fan girl. Maybe she would grow up soon.

"I've seen turtles with more fight then that chick. Her disgraceful conduct and disrespectful behavior towards the game was easily seen today. She started as a fan girl, Lexi and you can tell. Enough natural talent to make the team but no real effort to contribute to the win in the least." Sakura had finally awakened again. And wasn't taking their comments well.

"I hear from my source in the Leaf locker rooms that she happens to be more interested in her hair and make-up then practice. This is a serious disgrace to the once powerful leaf team. From such amazing history making players like Kakashi, Minato, and Jiraiya down to the disgraces we see today." And Sakura stands alone in a corner. Alone doing nothing. No helping her beloved Sasuke. Just crying because he is hurt and getting worse. Stupid girl.

"Oh look it looks like some recruiting going on today. Snake must see some future potential in Sasuke that us in the stands have missed." Sasuke was out and bit. Sasuke got a hickey. Sakura was running towards him and Orochimaru had disappeared from sight but not their senses.

They both watched in silence with little emotion as Sakura cried and screamed. They watched her babyish display with little interest. Finally she gained control of herself and started to move her team to safety. Dragging the boys and fighting against nature since she was too weak to carry them. If this didn't wake her up then nothing would chance until Tsunade came into the picture like in the anime.

Lexi like Sasuke. He was an interesting and fun toy. Easy to influence and mislead with ease because of his loneliness and unsociable behavior. People had trouble getting close and he used those close enough as an emotion clutch. She could live without him around easy enough. She felt no need to interfere with his future. Going with Orochimaru seemed more fun than the village some days and Sasuke wasn't Sasuke without the snake summon. However hopefully she had a small influence on his fashion because she didn't really like his Sound Nin outfit from the show.

"Time to go." Trisha's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she nodded. Yes there was no more to see right now."

….meow…..

"So Snaky that was kind of a boring fight. What do you see in that boy?" Orochimaru hadn't been too hard to find. He was regrouped with Kabuto and his team a few minutes run from them. Kabuto jumped at their arrival but Orochimaru wasn't surprised that easily this time. After all he hadn't under estimated them and he was more powerful than them. Of course he had sensed them approaching.

"He is an avenger driven teen with an amazing bloodline." Trisha nodded. It was true. An avenger driven moron with no sense of right or wrong and no dreams for the future. Just one goal in his whole life.

"Easily controlled and taken over. Smart." The girls listened with half an ear to Kabuto's new orders and didn't bother to stop his team from dashing off. It didn't matter to them.

"I'm leaving now. There is no more interest in following me. Be good girls and go play with the baby Nins." Orochimaru stood calmly in the clearing. Not rushing off like an evil villain should.

"We will walk you out. We have nothing better to do. And you can totally teach us a new jutsu for our silence right, old man." The sigh was loud in the clearing as Orochimaru started to rub his forehead in the sign of a beginning headache.

"Come on it won't be that hard. You must know lots of jutsus by now and we will even erase all trace of you from Yin's mind. It's a pretty good deal. We don't even care what kind of jutsu." That was true any jutsu can be helpful if you have a mind to think out of the bod and use the jutsu to their full potential. Plus Trisha couldn't remember much from Orochimaru's fighting style.

"Any jutsu you say. Alright I don't have any urgent plans. Come on demonic brats. We should go before someone figures out I'm here. It shouldn't be much of a secret soon" Trisha nodded as she cast a new clone to work with moving Yin to a different location. He didn't need to be anywhere close when Orochimaru was discovered. The roof of the forest tower would be a much better location. A few dozen shadow clones would go a long way to keeping him alive. Thank god that clones can be sealed or she wouldn't be able to succeed in such a number. She was only up to two at a time right now and that left her with very little charka.

….meow…..

The jutsu he had decided on was one that couldn't be easily traced back to him. It was a simpler wind jutsu that was used mostly for pushing objects a few inches. Not very dangerous. It could be sharpened if you know how to and used to make small cuts but still he already knew a dozen counters to the attack so it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with if it was later used to attack him.

Watching the girls learn the skill was informative. They ran next to him without a single glitch in their steps even as their hands ran through signs after signs. They had ran the signs over and over without even bothering to add charka yet. Most younger Nins were to overconfident in their own ability and would try to cast the jutsu right away. Instead of that lame and dangerous idea the girls practiced the signs and asked endless questions. Like the amount of charka needed to perform it accurately and the way they would have to control its direction and speed. They were definitely above genin level.

The jutsu was a success he could see from the few times he had seen them cast it. They would be perfect students if he had the ambition to take an actually student again. Since Anko he hadn't really trained any one without an extra motive. But he wouldn't want to train such unpredictable students. No one knew exactly what these girls were after or where they came from.

"You Bastard." One moment he was being followed by two girls the next he was standing in the woods alone dodging the first lunge from a furious Anko. Guess his peace and quiet was over.

The battle was quick. Anko was stronger than before but nowhere near as strong as he was. She had had so much potential as a child. Now days she was so blinded by the past she forgot to worry about her future. Once had had escaped her grasp he found himself once again surround by the girls. Like nothing had happened.

"So can I have a snake?" A snake damn he thought this question was over. He hadn't heard it in a while. Between dodging the exam patrols and helping the girls learn the jutsu he had thought the girls would forget about it.

With a hidden evil grin. He quickly summoned one of his snakes and threw it at the small girl. He expected joy and happiness for a few sec before the snake would cut it off. What he got wasn't even close.

"Noooo. I don't want this one. I want one that gives hugs."


End file.
